


Sweat Sweet Fate

by Aoi Whale (MagicMagician), MagicMagician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Neji, Female Neji - Freeform, Genderbending, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Male Tenten, Male!TenTen, Team Gai - Freeform, side original male character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMagician/pseuds/Aoi%20Whale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMagician/pseuds/MagicMagician
Summary: Sasuke struggles with loss and the betrayal of his brother following a path of darkness. Neji is drowning on bitterness and hate towards the Main Family. Could they find a light at the end of the tunnel? Just when the pain of having lost his family had become way too much, his eyes met a couple of cold white ones. Canon compliant on almost everything until Shippuden. Sasu/Fem!Neji. [Reupload] . A little something where lil Sasuke and lil Neji met...only mixed up with a bit of genderbending. Follows manga story line.Originally uploaded on FanFIction.net
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. The Blind Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to own Naruto I don't, but I'm grateful since only Kishimoto-sensei could've created Naruto as amazing as it is. (except for Neji's death)

Such a warm and beautiful day in Konoha was.

"Did you hear what happened to the Uchihas?"

"Oh, what a tragedy! Only Captain Fugaku's youngest son survived."

"Itachi looked like a fine boy. Who could've thought he'd be capable of performing such carnage–"

"Shhhh. There's the boy."

After two weeks in the hospital, 9-year-old Sasuke was released and it seemed that Konoha didn't have another conversation topic.

It was almost sunset and he had decided to take a walk. Get as far as possible from his house; the memories. The empty streets which just a week before had been painted red with Uchiha blood. His brother's room. Anything. Yet it was turning out worst. Every single one of the glances spared at his little frame were pity ones, and oh how he loathed it.

Sasuke had tried forcing his mind to think of any other thing. He tried to think it was a bad dream –a nightmare- of sorts or something. That he had been two weeks in the hospital because of a broken bone incident or something while training with his father or brother, and that once he got home his aunt would give him special treats she had prepared. That his mom would scold him for nagging his brother into playing with him.

Sasuke began walking towards Konoha's outskirts trying –unsuccessfully- to convince himself everything was a lie –when by the corner of his eye he caught sight of the blond stupid boy in his class. Now that he thought of it, he was always was alone.

The boy who always challenged him and was portrayed as the clown of the class was alone –as always- picking on grass blades. He looked so lonely. Sasuke suddenly had the foreign urge to approach the boy and… hug him? –like he wanted someone to hug him- and tell him he could make it, but suddenly the boy looked up at him.

He stared into those blue orbs and they stared back. The boy's eyes did not denote mock or silliness as in school. They denoted sadness, and for a moment he felt as if he was watching his own eyes on a mirror. His eyes since the incident.

Naruto looked as if he wanted to say something but the words seemed as if they were lingering on the tip of his tongue. The Uchiha boy walked away before the Uzumaki could say whatever he had wanted to say. He did not want to hear more empty apologies.

Deep inside Sasuke regretted not staying. He knew Naruto was not going to pity him. He knew it could have been better if he had just stayed there a little longer. He had a vague feeling –very deep down- that Naruto could somehow help him… but his pride was bigger, and he did not return.

Sasuke strolled further away, not really knowing where he was heading. The shadows had eventually grown until the whole forest was covered by the immense dark mantle. The night had fallen and the only thing he could hear were the noises nocturne animals produced and the wind's howling, but he wasn't scared. He barely could be scared after what Itachi had done.

Sasuke was lost and his feet hurt for walking too much, but he couldn't care less. In his mind, that was what he wanted. Get lost and never return to that compound, or the village, or any place where his brother had ever laid a foot.

A cold breeze hit his lithe body and he shivered. Sasuke scolded himself for not bringing a coat. His mother would always remind him of bringing a coat.

His mother. At this time he would be having dinner with his family…which now was gone. A hot meal. A warm hug or even the curt nods his father gave him. The smiles or the head pokes Itachi gave him –which were a farce. He missed it all and without it, Sasuke was slowly falling into a deep abyss.

His eyes began to water, and his knees buckled, forcing him to fall on them. He truly was pathetic. He had not been able to do something to prevent it. Sasuke just wanted to see his mom again, and his dad, and his aunt, and his uncle and, it suddenly dawned on him–he couldn't unless he was with them.

The long grass blades prickled his bare arms and legs. He could feel the humid dirt under his nails, and the hot salty tears mingled with his own nose fluids drowning his face and falling onto that wet dirt which was slowly transforming into a minuscule mud puddle. Maybe, if he stayed there he could die and –maybe– he could perhaps feel his mother's embrace again.

The little Uchiha laid on the ground and stayed still as if waiting for a hooded figure with a long sickle appear and tell him 'Here you are, Uchiha Sasuke. I'm here to take you with your mom and your dad who miss you. On the other side.'

But it never came. That could be his rebellious act against Itachi. He wanted him alive, so Sasuke would die and he would get his little vendetta –even at his own life's cost- on Itachi.

He heard footsteps and closed his eyes believing it was the hooded figure…only it wasn't.

"What are you doing?" a feminine voice asked instead of the raspy and crooned voice he was expecting.

'The reaper was a girl?'

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and white eyes stared at him.

'The reaper is a blind girl!'

"Have you come for me?" he asked.

"Who do you think I am?" the girl questioned slightly annoyed. Was this kid expecting someone or what?

Sasuke sat up wiping his tears and stared at her.

She didn't look like a reaper. She had long dark brown hair and even her skin which was white was not a ghostly white. She also was sporting some bandages around her forehead, a white tank top and a beige jacket wrapped around her waist. Black shorts and ninja sandals completed the attire. So… she was a ninja…? The girl, on closer inspection, also looked about his age.

"Well…the reaper, but I suppose you're not…are you?" he answered. Sasuke inwardly cringed hoping she wasn't one of his fangirls but so far she hadn't given any sign of knowing him.

The annoyance abandoned her features and instead there was a confused expression that quickly morphed into a concerned one.

"What's your name?" she asked. Phew! She wasn't a fangirl. But anyways, who was this girl to believe she could just ask his name?

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before you ask someone else's." he answered, slightly glaring at the girl.

She narrowed her pupilless eyes at him and then he knew she wasn't blind. It was a Hyuga before him.

"Hyuga Neji." The girl stated courtly still staring intently at him.

Sasuke hesitated a little before speaking.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Neji's eyes widened in recognition and Sasuke inwardly prepared himself for the pity words.

"And why are you waiting for the reaper, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Look, I don't need your pity-" he began annoyed but stopped mid-sentence. "wait, what?" he asked in disbelief.

"They're annoying, right?" Neji chuckled darkly, her white eyes gazing into the distance. Sasuke supposed she was referring to the pity words and only nodded.

"Well, will you answer me?"

Sasuke wanted to snap at the Hyuga, saying that he wouldn't be telling her anything, but his mouth spoke first.

"So it can take me with my family."

Neji stared at him blankly.

"It won't come, you know?" She said sitting by his side, twirling a kunai between her fingers absentmindedly.

Sasuke's anger won this time and he snapped.

"And how would you know."

"Because I also waited for it." She answered embedding the kunai on the dirt.

A sudden silence reigned over the little clearing where they were. Neji was looking at the floor, twirling between her fingers a grass blade, her chin resting on her knees.

At this Sasuke got surprised and suddenly asked himself what was Neji doing in the forest at night.

"Do you also miss someone?" Sasuke questioned while rubbing his legs and arms. It was chilly.

The Hyuga noticed that, and since she just had finished training, the chilly air felt like nothing to her. Neji removed the jacket and placed it on the boy's shoulders.

"My dad. The only person I had." The Hyuga answered, the wind waving her long coffee hair behind her back.

She looked about Sasuke's age, so she must've lost her dad long before he had…lost his, since she looked so calm.

Sasuke attempted to give her back the jacket but she only waved him away.

"Keep it. I have lots in my closet."

Sasuke stared at the beige jacket –which fitted him perfectly- and put it on. It was very light and comfy, so the cold was instantly gone, and he cuddled with it a little more. Then, a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked. She was leaning on a nearby tree, so he approached her and sat next to the girl.

"No, I've been training." Was her simple reply as she stared at the sky –at the sparkling stars. Sasuke followed her gaze and noticed in awe that the stars truly looked beautiful from that point. His mom and he used to go to the lake where he trained with his dad, sit at the pier's edge and watch the stars.

Memories of his family flooded him and the constant pain in his chest intensified. He felt as if some foreign being was oppressing his chest painfully, feeling as if it would burst at any second. Soft sobs escaped through the little Uchiha's lips, his body shaking when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

White wide eyes stared at him and instead of comforting him, she stared hard at him and asked.

"Who is responsible for this?"

"I-Itachi." Sasuke mumbled hugging his knees.

"Well, tonight you'll only cry, but it will be the last time. Have you heard me?" she commanded and grabbed his shoulders making them connect their gazes. Sasuke only continued sobbing.

"You will live and train and…do what you must. Make them pay. Take revenge." Her eyes darkened.

"B-but Itachi was also m-my fa-family." Sasuke wept, his eyes red from crying and his voice choking up in sobs.

"My family was the one who took my father away, but I'm going to avenge him and… I won't cry again." She stated, almost as if reaffirming that promise to herself. Connecting her eyes with his as if trying to transmit her message telepathically. A tinge of grief and bitterness was visible deep into her hard eyes.

Sasuke nodded and she did what she had never done in an awfully long time. She hugged the boy and held him all the time he cried.

Sasuke clung to the Hyuga girl which was giving him what he was craving for. A hug. Not comforting or pity words. He only wanted someone to say to him that he could do it and a hug.

They stayed like that for hours till they both fell asleep.

:.:.:.:.:.:

The next morning when they both woke up, they were laying on the floor, their limbs tangled being the only heat source on the cold night.

The pair stood up and stretched. Their necks and backs were stiff but Sasuke felt a small tinge of relief after that night.

"Neji." Sasuke called.

The girl turned around, her hair standing out in funny directions which made Sasuke chuckle and Neji aware of her appearance.

"What, Sasuke?" she answered trying to placate her rebellious –once obedient- hair.

"Could you…help me?" he asked. Silence, at that moment, was the only thing that could be heard. They both knew what was what Sasuke required help with.

"Meet me next Monday here after school." She stated and turned around leaving.

Sasuke only stared at her fading figure and unconsciously, held tight the beige jacket around his frame.


	2. Sharing-Bento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke notices he's unable to cook by himself yet

The next day Sasuke rushed after school towards the spot where he had slept last Friday.

The boy tried remembering the path he had taken last time as the numerous houses passed in a blur. After a while, they began fading as he neared the forest. When the Uchiha crossed the space where Naruto had been, he found himself being disappointed by the blonde's absence. Sasuke shook his head as if trying to wipe those thoughts away. Hn. He should be happy –'should' being the keyword. Setting those thoughts on the back of his mind he successfully found the clearing.

Sasuke sat under the tree where they had fallen asleep last Friday and only had to wait about five minutes for Neji. She was wearing her usual attire and was holding a small plastic bag in one hand.

"Hi" he greeted her not really knowing how to act around her. She gave him in response a curt nod. Sasuke wasn't much of a conversation type but right now he had an idea of how annoying he was to people with his curt nods and 'Hn's'.

"And…how old are you?" Sasuke asked in an attempt of starting a conversation after a minute of silence.

Neji, who was tying bullseyes on the trees, turned around facing him with a stoic expression rather unusual for a 10-year-old.

"I'm 10 and…I assume you are 9, right?" she questioned the Uchiha.

"Hai" Sasuke had a good idea of what they would be doing since he had already seen –Itachi- someone doing it, but anyways he asked. "Are we going to practice shuriken?"

"Something like that." Neji responded smirking. "You'll try to hit the bullseye and I'm going to try to block them with the chakra on my hands…" she reached for a brown blindfold "and my eyes blindfolded."

Sasuke was surprised and honestly wondered how she could stop the shuriken with chakra.

"Neji." He called. She finished tying the blindfold and faced him. "Yes?"

"How are you going to block the shuriken?" Sasuke asked grabbing some from his ninja pouch.

He seemed to have mentioned a pleasant subject since she actually smiled.

"You know what us Hyugas have?" she asked positioning herself in the middle of the clearing.

Sasuke tried remembering what his father had told him about Konoha's clans. The Inuzukas' had dogs –that was quite easy-, the Naras' had shadows and he couldn't remember very well the other clans but he did remember the Hyugas' had the Byakugan. They had a Doujutsu just like the Uchihas' but he did not have an exact idea of what that Byakugan could do.

"You have the Byakugan."

"And do you know what it does?"

"No." he said throwing a shuriken the furthest away from the girl's reach bullseye. Neji's smile accentuated morphing into a smirk. She extended her palm and when the shuriken was inches away from piercing her hand's skin it suddenly was pushed away falling on the ground.

"The Byakugan allows us to see through the chakra network at a more intricate level than the Sharingan." She began explaining, her stance relaxed waiting for Sasuke's next attempt.

Sasuke grabbed this time two shuriken aiming them towards considerably long distant between themselves.

The girl, with her palm, easily deflected the one nearer but with the other one, she almost failed. Her aloof movements were surprisingly swift for someone with their eyes blindfolded. Sasuke wondered how good she really was.

"It also facilitates us chakra control which comes as normal as breathing for us, therefore I can expel chakra from the tenketsu on my hands. That's how I can deflect the shuriken without touching them." She finished explaining.

Sasuke was amazed. When he had first met her he had obviously known she was strong, but not actually that strong to actually being at his level or even surpass him. He hadn't noticed until that moment that they were quite similar. Their attitudes were cool and they did not wasted words –as well as they both were orphans seeking revenge.

"Can all Hyugas' do that?" Sasuke asked mildly amused while throwing another four shuriken. This time she missed one, the shuriken hitting the bullseye's death center. Even after missing one, her smirk accentuated.

"Yes. Every Hyuga above 14 years." She answered him, a tinge of arrogance in her voice.

This time Sasuke smirked.

"So you're a genius." He stated after adding one more shuriken. Sasuke himself was considered a genius, not like Itachi, but still a genius. Again, she missed one but her smirk did not falter.

"I've been called that, but you are also one." Neji commented.

"I guess." They both dropped into their respective stances and continued with the training, a small smile playing on their lips.

The evening continued that way until Sasuke could throw ten shuriken at once aiming for dead center –or awfully close to it, and Neji could stop almost every one of them.

:.:.:.:

Neji was sitting crossed legged in the shade of the tree, sipping from her water bottle when Sasuke wondered if the feeling he was having was how it must feel having a friend. He sat beside her, finding himself admiring the long and thick lashes who were fluttering while the Hyuga was drinking water. The Uchiha touched his own lashes noticing they were long too. He remembered his mother's lashes were long as well, but the longest he'd ever seen were Shisui's and…Itachi's.

He really missed his family, and he wanted a friend. Sure, he had fangirls, but all of them only liked him because of their idea of him: a cool guy with good looks. He did not wanted to feel alone anymore.

"Neji." He muttered. The girl opened her white eyes, looked at him and gave a nod indicating him to continue.

"Are you…my friend?" he asked blushing a crimson red. Sasuke looked at the ground embarrassed. After spending one afternoon with her, he already knew she was a stoic girl of few words but that did not mean that he didn't wish to be her friend. In fact, she was the first person he wanted to be friends with though he was truly scared of rejection.

Neji was astonished and, if Sasuke had been looking, he would have seen an event seen once in a millennium. She was gaping at him, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted. She hadn't ever had a friend.

"Do you want to be my friend?" she asked in response. With her 'talk to me and you're dead' attitude no one had ever wanted to befriend her, or if they wanted they hadn't dared to do it.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded, his face emotionless as always but with a nice pink color tinging his cheeks.

"Well, then I suppose we are friends, but… I am going to be honest with you. I've never had a friend so I don't know what friends do…" Neji muttered slightly ashamed for the first time of her lack of social skills.

"You're also my first friend." Sasuke interrupted smiling slightly. She watched him in astonishment.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sasuke asked beginning to feel uncomfortable. He had never appreciated people staring at him, but with all the fangirls –stalkers- he had learned to ignore it. However, when a pair of white pupiless eyes were staring right at him he couldn't help to feel a little unnerved.

The girl turned away flustered.

"Well, it's just that since…you know, you're an Uchiha, I thought you'd be loaded with friends." She simply responded.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I've never been the 'social type'."

"Neither have I." the girl mused aloud.

Neji nodded and took out her bento. There were some sashimi and two pieces of veggie tempura accompanied with some fried rice. She sat crossed legged and broke her chopsticks. Neji was about to begin eating when she noticed Sasuke staring hungrily –in a discrete manner- at her bento box.

"Where's your lunch?" the Hyuga girl asked a bit concerned.

"Well, I kind of forgot… you see, my mom was the one who used to prepare them for me…" Sasuke trailed off. Since last week when he had returned to school, he hadn't been bringing his lunch. The only thing he knew how to cook was rice and that was on what he had been feeding on since he was released from the hospital. His thoughts were stopped abruptly when he noticed the bento box under his nose.

Sasuke stared at it surprised and then at Neji.

The girl handed him her chopsticks encouraging him to eat.

"B-but it's your lunch…" Sasuke complained pushing the bento away.

"I'm not really hungry, really. Besides, I'll be eating when I arrive home." She said shaking her head and handing him again the food. Sasuke insisted. Neji shot him an annoyed look and set the bento on the floor.

"Listen, when I…lost my father, I was four. I did not knew how to feed myself, and the first five months I survived by what the maids gave me. Then, for three months, I was feeding only on rice and eggs that I was ushered to learn how to cook." Sasuke looked at Neji surprised for her telling him something so personal taking into consideration they had just met some days ago. Still, he felt some connection. "Until I was five I learned how to cook myself something decent." Her expression was blank, but when she turned at him her eyes were filled with longing.

"Just eat, okay?" she said and shoved him the bento on his lap.

Sasuke stared at the bento a long time before picking the chopsticks up, and hesitantly took a bite of a little bit of sashimi accompanied with rice. The flavors lingered on his tongue longer than necessary and he became aware of one, how hungry he was; and two, how much he missed the flavor on the food. If only there was some tomato…

Sasuke finished the bento quicker than expected, for once, forgetting his Uchiha manners. Once he was finished, the boy handed Neji the empty bento box and thanked her.

The newly befriended pair spared a while until it was time to go back to their respective houses. Sasuke didn't have anyone waiting for him at home and did not wanted to return there. To that empty compound. In change, Neji, as every child of the branch house, had a curfew though luckily it only applied from Mondays to Thursdays.

Sasuke and Neji bid their goodbyes and left the clearing with a smile on their faces. 'I'll bring you tomorrow a basic cooking book I have, okay? And if we have spare time, I'll try to explain it.' had been Neji's words. He couldn't wait to learn how to cook food other than rice.

When Sasuke arrived at his empty house, he took a shower, dined –plain rice-, and laid on his bed recalling all the events of that day. If he had known that having a friend was such a pleasant experience he would have had searched for one long ago.

When Neji arrived at the Bouke's residence at 9:00 sharp –her curfew- she was sporting a tiny –yet not invisible- smile. The guard on the gate greeted her, but when she actually returned the greeting and he noticed the grin, saying he was left astonished was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. The Ghostly Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years since they first met have passed. Neji becomes a gennin

"So…you've finally become a gennin." Sasuke smirked at his friend who now was sporting a brand new Konoha headband on her forehead. Over the last two years, she had started wearing bandages around her arm or leg aside from the forehead ones, and a weapons pouch.

"Yes, and in a year you also will." She answered. They were leaning on the same tree where they had hugged each other two years ago. Both of them had just finished earlier a training session. The last one.

"Top of the class, I suppose." Sasuke remarked what he already knew. He was absolutely sure that it would only boost her already high ego though he needed to confirm it.

Neji smirked arrogantly and nodded.

"You suppose well, and when you graduate I hope you also do it on top." The girl reminded him smugly.

"Tch. Nice to know the low faith you have on me" Sasuke scoffed feigning hurt, still sporting his smirk. Even being the stoic beings they were, between each other they actually joked –even if it was almost every new moon.

Neji shook her head with a small smirk playing on her lips. Her all-seeing-eyes were closed and her arms were in their usual crossed position.

"You know this will be our last session, right?" Neji suddenly commented. Her breathing was steady but her permanent frown was in place.

Sasuke's smirk transformed into a scowl.

"Yes. Since you now are gennin you'll be busy with missions, training, and all that stuff." Sasuke said, repeating the words Neji had pronounced two months ago.

"Since this is our last training session I'll take you out for lunch." She stated walking away.

Sasuke nodded and followed her. They already understood perfectly the message the other wished to transmit within the lack of words. As when Neji proposed something and immediately trailed away, it was a sign of 'follow-me', or when Sasuke sat under the tree and closed his eyes leaning his chin on his folded hands, was a sign of him wanting to talk –which rarely happened.

"Well, you know these meetings are to be kept secret, so…do you know someplace where we won't really cross paths with people we know?" Neji asked him as they were walking out of the clearing.

Sasuke thought of it for a moment. The ramen shop was discarded. The dobe and almost everyone went there since it was in front of the Hokage Tower. The dango shop was in front of the gates –and it reminded him of Itachi- so everyone could see them. He began repassing all over his head the places where they could eat but knew none.

"Well, you know about my situation so…how about you go and buy some food and I cook some in my house. Then we meet there." He suggested.

"I have never been in your house, Sasuke. I don't know where it is." The Hyuga girl deadpanned. They had arrived at the forest's outskirts.

Sasuke gave her his house's direction and they parted ways. Even if they had been friends for over two years, as a part of their agreement on making their friendship a secret, they hadn't ever gone to each other's houses.

It certainly was a sunny day as most at Konoha, but this one resembled Suna's weather. Downtown was crowded. Women wearing summer dresses, or tank-tops and shorts and flip-flops, children running around sporting shorts and men Bermuda shorts. The human heat everybody around her was radiating wasn't helping either.

Neji was walking through Konoha streets when she spotted her new teammates. Rock Lee and Tenten were chatting outside the restaurant she was heading for. She stopped in her tracks debating herself between going there or searching for another restaurant. However Sasuke had told her that the money his family had left him was managed by the Hokage, and clothes and food were bought by gennin on missions so he couldn't touch his money 'til he was 18 or ninja, and he wanted to try that place's food. So she made a decision. She placed her best indifference mask and rushed inside the establishment hoping no one to notice her. No such luck.

"Oh, Neji-chan! My youthful new teammate. The flower of our new team!" Rock Lee exclaimed and she inwardly cringed. She continued approaching the counter trying to ignore the overjoyed shouts. But that day luck wasn't on her side.

She turned around to see Lee waving at her and Tenten pretending not to know him. Lee had his black hair braided and Tenten his breast-long hair tied into a ponytail with a bang over his face. She turned away and focused on what she had initially come to do.

"Good afternoon, sir." She greeted politely to the young man on the counter. He was a young man –or probably a teenager- with brown hair and honey eyes. He appeared to be bored to death and it seemed like he was slowly dozing off.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" he asked a little startled shaking his head as if wearing off the somnolence. He leaned on the counter a little to see her better.

"Could you please give me two orders of… skipjack tuna, to take please."

"Would you like something to accompany them? We have rice balls, fried rice-"

"Rice balls, please."

After she paid for the meal she only had to wait. Neji sat a nearby empty table, but to her misfortune, Lee hadn't gone yet and approached her.

"Neji-chan! What brings you here to this excellent food establishment where we can-"

"Lee, shut up." Tenten scolded him smacking him on the head. The taller boy was staring at Neji in an apologizing way.

"Excuse me but I have to get going." She bowed and rushed for another table to wait, ending sitting on a table in front of the girls' restrooms much to her dismay.

"Mrs. Hyuga, your order is ready!" The counterman said to her.

She bowed, muttered a 'thank you' for the food, and headed towards her next stop. When she rushed outside she noticed Lee and Tenten weren't in sight. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

The market was packed and it being a sunny day didn't help much. She was sweating and her hair was sticking to the back of her neck. Neji finally got tired and tied it into a high ponytail. Then the Hyuga took off her jacket, tying it around her waist and proceeded to the fruits' stand.

An old lady with her white hair tied into a tight bun was in charge and a boy around her age with sandy hair and a ninja protector on his neck–who seemed to be the woman's grandson- was being bossed around by the lady.

"Tamaki-chan, weight this watermelon!" "Tamaki-chan, receive the change!" "Tamaki-chan, pick up that apple!" "Tamaki-chan, isn't that young lady pretty? Go help her." Was what she heard. The boy complained but his grandma pushed him towards her.

"Err…Good afternoon, how can I help you?" Tamaki asked her with a blush and looking at the ground embarrassed of his grandmother's antics.

"Good afternoon, could you give me 10 tomatoes, please." She asked politely, her expression blank.

The boy quickly went to his grandmother, and the woman picked the tomatoes.

"Ask her name, Tamaki-chan." The woman 'whispered' while giving him the tomato bag.

"No! I don't want to." He complained a little bit louder. People were starting to stare at the odd granny.

"If you don't, I'll go ask her and introduce you. Do you want me to do that?" The grandma threatened. She surely was persistent.

The boy only whimpered slightly and looked horrified at his grandma. He spared a last glare at his granny and approached Neji with the tomatoes bag.

"It would be 126 ryo." He said to Neji. The Hyuga was inwardly scoffing at the granny's antics.

She paid him and was about to walk away when the boy asked her.

"Ehem…excuse me, but…what is your name?" Neji just stared at him unperturbed with her aloof attitude. The boy looked back at his grandma who gave him a threatening glance. He looked at Neji and back at his grandma not knowing what to say 'til he spoke. "Name's… Sekonda Tamaki."

Any other day Neji would just have left, but this day she was determined to bury deep her bitter self and spend it happily. Also, she had heard his grandma's threat so the girl pitied him.

"Hyuga Neji." And with that, she left.

The market was more packed than when she had first arrived, so it was a tad more difficult with all the people there. However, at the end, she managed to get out through the civilians' horde.

She followed Sasuke's instructions and arrived at the ex-Konoha police headquarters. The Uchiha crest stood proudly on the abandoned building, and Neji remembered some class with Mizuki-sensei where it had been talked that the Uchiha were the founders of the Konoha police.

She continued until she arrived at the outskirts of what looked like a small village –no, compound- and a big open gate with the Uchiha crest on top of it. Sasuke had told her that his house was the one at the very end, the girl only had to walk in a straight line.

Neji remembered when she was younger and her older cousins used to try to scare her with ghost tales of dead Hyugas who came back after dead, or ghost desert villages. When she was four, those stories hadn't scared her, but now she felt as if she was inside one of them. A dead silence reigned over the compound. The window crystals were darkened with a thick layer of dust on them. Old shop announcements were yellow for the time and the same atmosphere continued all along the compound. Neji questioned herself if such a massacre ever occurred to the Hyugas', the compounds would look like that after a few years. The own thought made her shudder.

Neji finally arrived at the end of the street where a house slightly bigger than the rest stood. It looked kind of rusty, but with her ninja trained hearing, she could hear some movement on some part of the house.

She grabbed the knocker and…well, knocked the door twice.

The Hyuga heard footsteps approaching the door, and a second later it opened revealing Sasuke. He had changed his ninja attire into comfy black shorts and a loose navy blue shirt. When he saw her a tiny smile formed on his lips.

"Glad you made it."

She 'Hn' ed', took off her shoes and walked inside. Neji followed Sasuke to the kitchen where he indicated her where to set the bags. The kitchen wasn't a big one. It was painted a soft peach color with a darker tone on the edges. It was considerably cooler than outside and Neji let a relief sigh escape her lips.

"It's very hot outside, isn't it?" Sasuke said noticing how some hair tresses were sticking to the girl's pale face which was flushed.

"Awfully." Was her answer as she rinsed her hands. Her eyes slowly began taking in every detail in the place while taking out the food. She stood up and went to the sink to wash the tomatoes. Once she was finished she asked Sasuke for a knife and a cutting board. She began cutting the tomatoes into thin slices before cutting them all over again in smaller pieces. She asked Sasuke for a bowl, and once it was in her possession she emptied the tomatoes there.

Sasuke was carrying some plates, chopsticks, and teacups to the table. Neji took that as her cue to begin placing the food on the plates. The Uchiha went to the stove and returned with a steaming kettle. He poured green tea on them and sat seiza style, Neji mimicking him. They both thanked for the food, broke their chopsticks and began eating in utter silence.

The silence was comfortable and the food delicious though Sasuke was flickering his eyes between the girl across the table and his food. Neji had also noticed the stares but kept her mouth shut. Finally, after some other glances, she spoke.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, her eyes pinning Sasuke's. The Uchiha held her stare without flinching but hesitation was written all over his face.

"I've been wanting to ask you something for some time now…May I?" he questioned, surprisingly asking for permission instead of just shooting the question. Neji stared at him, confusion denoting on her eyes 'till she nodded.

They had stopped eating. Sasuke placed his chopsticks on the table and locked their gazes. He thought –was sure- it was a touchy subject, but he might never be able to talk to her again- or at least in a very long time. He needed to know. They were friends after all.

"What do you hide under your bandages?" The Uchiha cautiously asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their last day before gennin days start

Neji stayed still for a fraction of time before widening her eyes. Her hand which was groping the chopsticks fisted around them, her knuckles turning white. Sasuke regretted asking when he heard the clattering of the chopsticks falling unceremoniously on the table. Was she going to leave?

Neji's hands raised…and Sasuke wondered if she was so angry that she would try to attack him. He prepared to dodge the gentle fist which she would probably attack him with, but it never came. He looked at her, and in bewilderment, saw her slowly beginning to unbandage her forehead.

First, the girl untied her hitai-ate and placed it on top of the table, then the bandages began to fall, slowly. Sasuke's heart was pondering hard in his chest. She really was going to reveal to him what was hiding under her bandages. He was so immersed on the falling bandages that didn't notice when the forehead was at sight.

Sasuke's gaze slowly raised till he was looking at the forehead. His lips parted slightly at the sight. On the creamy skin, tattooed, was a bright green symbol. It highly resembled a swastika but it had tiny hook-like curvatures at the ends, two lines curved in the inside, at the beginning and end stood at each side -flanking it- of the symbol.

He thought she would be hiding some kind of scar, or maybe another secret Kekkei Genkai but the possibility of what was hidden –being covered- by those bandages was a tattoo, never crossed his mind. A second though crossed the Uchiha's mind. Since he had met her she had always worn those bandages, besides, without a parent's authorization it was prohibited to minors –or lower ranked than gennin- to make a tattoo, and if she loathed it so much to cover it, then…it was not just a simple tattoo. He wanted to ask but was not able to find the words.

It wasn't necessary though, the girl explained herself.

"It's what distinguishes us, the Branch Members. They –the Main Branch- mark us like… cattle," Her gaze was fixated on the table, her hands in fists, the knuckles white and her forearms' veins popping slightly from the strain. "but that's not enough. It is said that the Side Branch's purpose is to protect the Main Branch –the strongest Hyugas or so they say- but they don't realize, or more like don't care, that the name the Hyuga's have bestowed upon themselves is all thanks to the Branch House's efforts." A bitter scoff escaped her lips. "Main Branch. They take the laurels gained with the Bouke's blood and sweat without even lifting a finger." The bitterness and mocking in her voice were palpable as well as resentment and hate. "And we can't complain. If we do" she poked her own forehead with the index finger, right in the middle. "they use this as a torture device of sorts. To keep us on check." She laughed dryly.

Sasuke's expression was one of complete, utterly disbelief. He was completely mute, not knowing what to say. The girl seemed to notice his predicament.

"You don't need to say anything. Your pity will only insult me. That's why I'm working that hard. I want to prove them with my own strength what the Bouke really is." She finished. Sasuke looked at her and noticed that she had broken the chopsticks in a half. She followed his gaze and dropped them –again.

"Sorry, I'll replace them." Neji muttered mildly surprised, that denoting she hadn't even noticed when they broke. She was trying too hard to steady her already agitated breathing by taking deep breaths.

"Don't worry." He said standing up and grabbing another pair of chopsticks from the cabinet. Then, he returned to his place and handed her the new chopsticks' pair.

They sat and stared in silence at their food in silence, the tension from the revelation still hanging above them.

"So…how's the Academy?" Neji asked trying to break the tense atmosphere.

Sasuke smirked a little.

"Annoying."

Neji chuckled a bit and nodded.

"I know…Or knew since I'm not a student anymore." She added.

"I am counting my days for graduation. Then, fewer steps will be left." Sasuke stated. The unspoken promise being left on the air. Fewer steps for revenge. Fewer steps for killing Itachi.

Neji didn't say anything and instead continued eating her tuna. Soon Sasuke followed her example.

"You know, I think you'll get your revenge. All our fates are set in stone, and I think yours will be as you desire." She said confident but with a small tinge of melancholy on her eyes.

"So do I. I made a promise and I rather die trying than break it." Since the first time they've met, that was the first time he had talked so openly about his self-bestowed mission.

Neji was silent, but paying her full attention to the boy across the table.

"To be honest, I still love Itachi." Sasuke said staring at the window. His gaze was fixated on some point outside, but he wasn't really looking. He was lost in his memories. "That's what makes me hate him more. For Kami-sama, sometimes I even think of him as my Aniki."

Neji didn't had any siblings…or maybe she had…a long time ago, before her father's death. Hinata. The wimp.

Neji looked at Sasuke, and he was already eating his food. He had closed the topic. She wasn't anyone to complain.

The rest of the meal went on smoothly. As they both were a few words individuals, words were barely spoken. Yet when they did, they spoke of trivial things as the Academy, or in Neji's case, her new team.

"They're a pair of losers." She spat.

Both were sitting barefoot at the lake's shore, refreshing their feet on the water.

"The first one cannot use any ninjutsu. At all. He barely made it into the Academy and ended dead last. He barely passed. Such a poor excuse of ninja." Were her cold words.

"Hn. He kinda reminds me of Naruto. Always bragging about how good he is when he's the worst." Sasuke scoffed.

Neji cringed at the thought. At least Rock Lee didn't brag about everything.

"The other one, he's really smart. Nothing outstanding since he ended being ninth best, but in everything else he's either bad or normal." She said picking on the grass blades.

"Is the grass fault you've been paired up with wimps?" Sasuke teased picking a blade Neji had plucked out and twirling it between his fingers. She let out a soft laugh.

A soft breeze moved the grass and made the girl's long hair and Sasuke's bangs wave.

"It's getting late, I'd better be heading home." Neji said looking up at the sky and standing up.

"Wait a moment. From this spot, sunset looks enhancing." Sasuke retorted, grabbing her hand, and pulling her down.

Neji's eyes slightly widened momentarily before setting on the ground again.

They sat in silence, the only noise being the breathing of each other and the occasional chirp of a bird. Then, the sun began to set behind the trees.

At first, it looked like any other sunset. Beautiful, but ordinary. Then the colors began to slowly dance on the lake's crystal surface. Alluring shadows started being projected by the majestic trees surrounding them. Some as old as the Uchiha themselves, their leaves once green, burning with the sunset colors. Every single wave on the lake reflecting tones of orange, red, yellow and mixes of those.

Neji's eyes were widened in wonder, her eyes eager to grasp every detail of that majestic scene and store it into her memory.

Some birds flew away, free across the sky. Their brownish feathers shining with orange tones. The Hyuga watched them with longing part away. Now Sasuke knew the reason. He didn't knew what to do, so he did what she had done for him some years ago. Embraced her in a hug.

At first, she stiffened for an instant but then relaxed. He smelled fresh, and she supposed he had taken a bath while she was buying the food. Then she realized she would be smelling of sweat since she had been out in the heat just after an avid training/sparring session. The Hyuga waved the thought away and focused her attention again on the scene before her.

They stayed like that all the spectacle's duration.

When all that was left were shadows, they broke apart. Looking into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke." She said. Sasuke kept staring at her, a simple sign that he was listening.

"You're my only friend. Please don't leave me alone." She requested a pleading glint in her eyes.

"I promise. You know I rather die than break my promises." Sasuke said, raising his pinky. That was a gesture his mother used to do when she promised him something. Whether it was something trivial like buying him an ice cream, or something as important as promising to attend his shuriken demonstration. She never broke a promise and neither would he.

"I'll always be there if you need me, 'kay Sasuke?" She said holding up her pinky too.

They intertwined them and shook them as a way of signing their promise.

The pair laid a while on the fresh grass watching the slowly resurfacing stars, each of them thinking of several things, but coinciding on one. That'd be their last time together. Their reunions were secret also because Neji was a branch and she knew secret techniques from the Souke, so if they knew they had been training together she may be punished, being accused of venting the clan's secret techniques to foreign entities. Sasuke didn't know when the next they held a conversation would be…as friends. But if he had a quality it was patience.

Half an hour later, when no light except the moon and stars shining upon the dark night's cloak was visible, Neji stood up, thanked Sasuke for the evening, and left for her home.

"We'll talk sooner than you think, Uchiha." She said before parting towards the Bouke compound.

Sasuke stayed some more time outside, enjoying the fresh air and the trees' murmur.

He entered his house, finished his bathroom's rituals and went to his closet in search of his pajamas.

The Uchiha pulled out a loose dark blue cotton shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. Then he searched for some shorts. He really needed to order his clothes. Where there once were the clothes all folded or hung now they were on the closet's floor, or some piled over each other. Well, he could order it any other day. Now he wanted to sleep.

Sasuke began searching through the pile of clothes for his shorts when he felt another texture. He pulled it out and stared at it. Still beige, still warm. If only a little dusty. The jacket Neji had given him when they met. Sasuke stared at it warmly for a little and then shoved it again under the clothes.

Finally, he found them. Folded on the top shelve. Sasuke almost wanted to facepalm himself. He slid in them and finally slumped in his bed, letting out a content sigh and falling into Morpheus' realms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. Maito Gai's Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Gai meets

Neji considered herself an early person. Or so she thought.

Academy's entrance was at 8:00 am. Neji got up at 5:45, and by 7:00 she was already there. Not only was she the first in academic areas, but also in everything else. The first one to arrive, the first one to wake up, the first one in everything –or well, almost, genjutsu wasn't her strong point. Either way, her new jounin in charge, Maito Gai, had told them to meet on training grounds number 3 at 5:00 am. At first, she thought it had been some kind of joke their sensei had considered fun to pull on the new rookies but then she realized he was talking seriously.

The Hyuga woke up at 4:00 am and barely had time to take a shower and munch some apple before heading towards the grounds, arriving there at 4:57 am.

Her hair was still wet and the morning coolness didn't help either as she shivered more than once on her way there. She searched around and a small smirk graced her lips. She was the only one there. At least she had been the first one.

Neji sat under a tree and closed her eyes when she heard strange noises coming from above the tree. She opened her eyes and activated her Byakugan which widened at the sight above her. A man which she recognized as Maito Gai was doing push-ups with his arms on one of the highest tree branches. By what she could spot of his chakra network he hadn't just started.

Suddenly his presence disappeared. She hadn't noticed him making any signs of sorts or anything. His chakra network hadn't even been altered as it happened when any ninja performed ninjutsu or genjutsu. Or maybe…it wasn't any of those. But even if it had been taijutsu he couldn't have moved that fast.

She was trying to decipher what kind of technique that one had been when she noticed the presence by her side.

"YOSH! What's your name young flower of this new courageous gennin team?!" he shouted-asked with a blinding smile which shined even in the dark.

"Hyuga Neji." She replied trying not to cringe and remembered her manners. "A pleasure Maito-sensei." She said bowing her head.

Suddenly, Neji, found herself being pulled into a wind knocking embrace.

"What a respectful student I have! How lucky I am for having such a wonderful student, Neji! And there's no need to call me Maito-sensei! I'm-"

"Ehem." She heard behind them.

There she saw Tenten and Lee.

Lee was staring amazed at their sensei and Tenten had an expression being a mix between amused, frightened and mocking –obviously caused by Neji's situation.

She glared at the boy but found he wasn't looking at them and instead was covering a yawn with his hand. Indeed it was very early even for her and this man was already busting with energy.

"Oh, for the Springtime of Youth! My first pupils are already here." He exclaimed, joyful (and manly) tears rolling down his pronounced cheekbones.

Neji cringed since she was still locked in the embrace, Tenten sweat dropped, and Lee…stars formed in his eyes and stared in admire at his new manly sensei.

"You all look so youthful!" he exclaimed again. "And those eyebrows are so stylish." He added once he spotted Lee.

"Thank you, sensei. Your haircut is the best one I've ever seen!" Lee replied. And then, both of them proceeded to engage a conversation about their attires. Then Gai proceeded to give Lee tips of how to look handsome and youthful.

'Love at first freak.' Was what Tenten and Neji thought with a big sweat drop on their foreheads.

The chat only lasted a few minutes since, as Gai revealed later, they had a very busy schedule.

"Well, my name is Maito Gai, but I'm better known as-" Gai made a dramatic pause and appeared behind them with a poof of smoke and a strange pose. "THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, MAITO GAI!" he told them practically yelling. "Though you can call me Gai-sensei." He finished. "Now's your turn to introduce yourselves. Ladies first." Gai-sensei said.

"Hyuga Neji." she introduced herself –again.

"Tenten."

"ROCK LEE! The future Taijutsu specialist!"

It was needless to say that another rant about youth, taijutsu and handsome beast began though Neji could've sworn she heard the word 'spandex'. That worried her. A lot.

After finishing their rant, Gai-sensei announced the first thing on their schedule.

"Well, first of all, I want to congratulate you for being in time. That was the first test and you've passed it with flying colors! The training appointments won't be scheduled this early, but you can find me here at this hour." He told them with a thumbs-up and a wink. "You have a free time from now to 6:40 am. Use it to train or feed yourselves in case you haven't."

Though Neji in a beginning thought he was pretty dumb, upon pondering she realized that she had been wrong. Her new sensei wasn't the brightest bulb, but he could not have achieved jounin rank if he was a useless idiot.

Tenten strode towards her and laid down the tree's shade. He reclined his head against the trunk and closed his eyes. In less than a minute he was already asleep.

If Neji could, she would've definitely done the same as her new teammate since it was only 5:17 am, but once she was awake, she couldn't go back to sleep so the girl decided to meditate.

The Hyuga settled by Tenten's side and sat down in the lotus position with both her palms leaned on her knees and facing upwards. Before the girl was completely enhanced in her meditation session she heard Lee was going to watch how Gai-sensei worked out all of his free time.

It was an interesting team the one she had been placed with. Perhaps fate had something stored for her in the near future were her amused thoughts.

Once their free time was over Gai went over them. Neji had already sensed his presence since he wasn't hiding it, and slowly opened her eyes. The sky was a tad clear though it was still dark.

"There's a joyous day ahead of us. We must not waste it!" Gai shouted waking up a startled Tenten.

"Follow me towards the blazing flame of youth." Her new teacher stated and directed towards Konoha's Hokage Building. Team 3 followed him, and Neji activated her Byakugan letting the other two follow her, but again, she was amazed by her new jounin's incredible speed.

After three minutes they arrived at the Hokage's tower where Gai was already waiting for them.

"You kept up with my pace pretty good for being just one-day gennin." He told them analytically, but the serious moment finished when (manly) tears sprung from his eyes. "How youthful and dedicated students I have!"

Tenten and Neji facepalmed while Lee beamed.

They seated at the balcony's seats and stared up at Gai-sensei.

"From today, you are all gennin. I want to take this time to hear your goals." Their sensei said with a small smile.

Tch. As if she had the need to share that with them.

"I don't want to answer to that." Neji stated, her eyes closed.

Gai looked at her questioningly but quickly got distracted when Lee called his attention.

"Sensei! I want to prove that even without mastering ninjutsu or genjutsu, one can become a great shinobi!" Lee exclaimed all pumped-up. "That is what I live for!"

Neji couldn't help but scorn at his delusional dream. Lee heard her, and immediately stood up and pointed at her with an indignant expression.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" he reclaimed.

Neji couldn't believe he really was asking that. It was obvious, and she almost pitied him for being so…naïve? Delusional? She erased her smirk and answered him seriously.

"Listen, if you can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, you can't be a ninja." She stated. "What are you? Stupid?" The girl cruelly mocked him.

Tenten looked at her, surprised by her bluntness (and rudeness) and then at Lee who looked crestfallen.

"No." A voice intervened. It was Gai's. "That's not necessarily true if one has the passion." He told Lee, his voice full of confidence.

Neji just stared at her sensei. Perhaps he really was dumb like she thought.

Gai chuckled a little and added. "If you spend your youth with a good rival, sparring together and honing your skills, there's no doubt you will become a fine ninja."

Lee looked hopeful and radiant this time while Gai made his 'Good Guy pose'. "But you will need determination."

"Yes!" Lee beamed.

After humming in approval, Gai turned towards Tenten.

"And you?"

"Oh, I want to become an excellent shinobi like Tsunade-sama." The boy answered excited jumping out of his seat.

"Tsunade-sama, huh." Gai said thoughtfully. "Her taijutsu was simply amazing. She has a monster-like strength." Then Gai bent a little and told them. "They said she almost killed her teammate Jiraiya-sama who along with her was one of the Legendary Sannin."

"What must I do to become that strong?" Tenten asked hoping Gai would advise him or encourage him like had done with Lee.

"Sheer determination!" he responded. Tenten looked a little bit disappointed by the answer, but not sad. It was obvious he was expecting some secret type of training or method.

"Well, I've already presented myself." He said with a smile. "But now, it's your final test."

"Nani?!" The three newly graduates exclaimed.

"I'll see you back at the training grounds." Gai stated.

"We only came all the way here to talk about our goals?" Tenten asked a little confused.

"You've heard him. He's been analyzing us. This was about how good could we keep up with him, and right now we're wasting time."

Then, without another word, she just jumped out of the balcony and ran down Konoha's streets towards the training grounds. Her two teammates jumping after her and following her.

Once they arrived there, Gai was already waiting for them.

Neji did not knew what kind of test expect with this teacher nor what would be the consequence if it wasn't approved, though she was pretty confident of her abilities.

"Well, this is quite simple. You only have to do one thing." Gai told them. This perked more his students' attention.

"You only have to land a hit on me. If you don't, you're back to the Academy. Easy, neh?" Gai told them with a cheerful smile before reappearing just in the middle of the training grounds.

"It is now 7:00 am, you have 'till 10:00 am to land me a hit. Begins Now!"

The first one to launch at Gai was Lee with his fist raised. Gai-sensei easily dodged the boy. Then Tenten ran at him his fist raised just like Lee, but at the last moment, he changed his posture attempting to kick the jounin. Neji watched from afar some of Gai-sensei's movements trying to find an opening. Just when Gai threw Lee at the ground again she charged with her Juuken.

Gai tried to simply dodge her, but with the other hand, she attempted to hit his side. The girl continued throwing gentle fists which Gai continued blocking easily. Suddenly she remembered when in one of her spars with Sasuke, the boy had tricked her by pretending to kick her feet, then her side, and he ended appearing behind her with a substitution jutsu.

Neji continued attacking her sensei with gentle fists, proceeding to combine them with kicks. With her peripheral vision, she spotted her two teammates charging at Gai again, and she saw her opportunity. She quickly replaced herself, a log appearing instead, and appeared behind Gai. She was about to Juuken him when Gai jumped like two meters up avoiding the girls attack, and landing neatly away, and with a grin.

They had been like this for an hour at least and were all sweaty and bruised.

Tenten charged running at Gai whom just tossed the boy away.

Lee attacked Gai, but when he tried to attack back, Lee moved fast trying to hit the openings though Gai was a lot faster and easily avoided them. Gai began throwing kicks which caused Lee to back away.

Then Neji charged with another set of Juukens, but faster which Gai kept blocking away.

"Keep it up, and you'll end up back at the Academy!" Gai told them just before kicking Neji away.

Lee let out a frustrated yell.

"Agh! I'm in the spring of youth at full power!"

"No wonder he's a jounin." Neji panted. "He dodges my taijutsu with such ease."

"I though graduating from Academy made us gennin." Tenten commented getting up from the ground. "Failing now is too embarrassing!"

Then, all three of them charged at Gai-sensei at the same time with their attacks.

"Severe…Konoha Senpuu!" Gai shouted, and the next thing they knew was they were flying all across the training grounds. The rolled through the ground bruising every part of their body and yelping.

"Giving up already?" Gai teased them.

"I'm not giving up!" Lee answered trying to get up. "My dream is to become a great shinobi through taijutsu alone!" Lee's face acquired determination. "I cannot…abandon my dream!"

"That's ridiculous." Neji muttered while fully incorporating herself. "But…I'm not giving up either!" she said setting her fighting stance.

"That's right." Tenten agreed also standing up. "I'm that close to becoming the shinobi I've always admired! No way I'm calling it quits." He said giving a strained step forward.

Slowly, Neji, Tenten, and Lee advanced with heavy strained steps towards Gai.

"Now you're talking, guys!" Guy shouted with a big grin and his arms opened. "That's how Youth should be! Even if you've used every ounce of your energy, suck it and push through it!" They were slowly getting closer. "Hit me with all your might!"

They continued their slow yet determined advance, and once they were just inches apart, they raised their hands and it happened.

"Here we come!" they shouted. Lee and Tenten closed their fists while Neji gathered the next to nothing chakra she had on her palm, and with a final yell, they all struck him in the face. All at the same time.

The grounds stood in silence for a second before Gai's expression intensified and he shouted.

"The three of you…." Next, he picked them all at once from the ground and hugged them tightly. "All pass!" he ended with the biggest of the grins.

"Yes, I did it!" Lee exclaimed between relieved sobs. "I did it!"

Neji meanwhile was cringing with an annoyed expression on her face, but also relief washed all over her.

"I-I can't breathe…!" Tenten said, his face happy but struggling to breathe properly.

They stayed like that what felt like hours to Neji, but in reality were just seconds. Finally, Gai-sensei pulled apart, tears streaming down his face.

"I am so happy for being able to teach you all the Springtime of Youth!" Gai said sniffing some manly happiness tears. "I assume you all are hungry." He added with a smile.

All of them nodded.

"Well, now you can take your lunch out. Later in the afternoon, after training, I plan on taking you to this delicious restaurant. They serve one of the best curry I've ever tasted!" Gai exclaimed and lead them towards a fallen trunk under a tree's shade which would serve them as a bench.

"Many years ago, I accidentally knocked down that tree in a training session." Gai commented sheepishly.

They sat on the trunk and began eating their lunch in silence. Once they were finished, they just sat there waiting for their food to digest.

"I'm so happy we all made it!" Lee commented with a radiant expression. Neji smirked and nodded. Though Lee's attitude was overwhelming it was refreshing in a sense.

"I wasn't about to fail after coming this far." She said, her expression stern again.

"Demo…" Tenten started. "Thank goodness we didn't get the sensei everybody talks about." He commented happily.

"You mean that jounin who sent three before us back to the Academy?" Lee asked.

"Uh-huh." Tenten nodded.

"Luck has nothing to do with real strength." Neji stated. "Those guys just weren't good enough."

"That's not what I've heard." The boy argued. "It was about what's even more important than a shinobi's strength or something…" he said.

"And what's that?" Lee questioned truly curious. "Is it some kind of super-lethal-one-hit technique?" he suggested enthusiastically.

Neji was in utter disbelief. The man graded his students based on his own beliefs. Rules were created because of something, he couldn't just go against how shinobi were graded. He couldn't just go against rules or fate as she couldn't go against the main family.

"Who does he think he is to make up his own criteria?" she commented bitterly.

None of the gennin noticed Gai's concerned expression at the mention of that jounin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	6. Tori's Den

Once they were finished resting, Gai stood up dusting his clothes (spandex).

"Well, we are now officially team 3, and it's time to begin our first training session." He told them "First you will spar against to me so I can have an overview of your skills, and then I'll test you in other areas like accuracy, ninjutsu, taijutsu, etc."

All of them stood up and stared at Gai.

"Ladies first. I'll begin with you Neji. Tenten and Lee will watch. It is necessary to know your teammate's strengths and weakness, so you know how to help them. Remember, you work as a unit. Understood?"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee responded. Tenten only nodded, and they proceed to retrocede leaving enough space for Neji to be tested.

Gai looked at Neji's blank expression and pondered about why her attitude was like that. It wasn't the blank bored expression her eternal rival wore, it had anger. It was a teacher's duty to help their students, but he could ponder over it later. Right now he had to know his team's abilities.

"I've already noticed you're very good at taijutsu, but that's natural since you're a Hyuga…however, you're too advanced for your age."

Neji's mouth curled into an arrogant smirk.

"I've actually had the fortune of working with some other Hyuga, even one was on my team so I may know one or two things about your fighting style and how to help you." Neji actually looked impressed and inwardly was excited though she didn't demonstrate it. "Hyuga Hoheto, may I say he was the second best rookie of our generation, but he didn't reach your level until after six months of being a gennin." Gai commented "I also had the chance of being on an S-ranked mission with the most talented Hyuga I've ever met. Who trained you? Perhaps you know him."

"I've trained myself, Gai-sensei." She told him. Gai looked at her in disbelief, and her teammates whom also had listened were gaping at her. "As for that other Hyuga, even if they're my family, I'm not familiar with a lot of them though I happen to know Hoheto-san by sight."

"Ah, good! When you see him send him my greetings. As for the other one, he truly was a great shinobi. Maybe you didn't knew him since he deceased about 8 years ago, but perhaps you've heard of him. The best Hyuga warrior in not only my opinion."

"Perhaps." She said disinterestedly.

"His name was Hyuga Hizashi." Gai told her after a moment.

At this Neji petrified and her cool demeanor broke. Her eyes widened and looked up at Gai, her eyes reflecting something Gai couldn't really place a finger on exactly what it was.

"He was my father." She told him, her gaze lowering to the ground.

"No wonder you're so good. I guess it is in the genes." Gai reassured laying his hand on her shoulder. The girl nodded and an almost invisible smile appeared. 'That's a start' Gai thought pleased.

After testing each of them, Gai had already come up with their strength and weakness. By the time he was finished, it was already 1:30 pm.

"Take a rest, I'm taking you to celebrate this youthfully delicious place!" Gai told them.

"Hai."

First, they went to a nearby stream to wash their faces and hands, and then followed their sensei.

The day, as the one before was hot though not as scalding. Fewer people were swarming the streets so they arrived at their destination in no time.

"Tori's Den"

It had some bird designs on the walls, and luckily there were only a few commensals though what caught Neji's attention weren't the designs. It was the fact that it was the same one where she had bought food the day before.

"Here we are! Tori's Den!" Gai exclaimed. Then he approached the same bored guy from the day before on the counter.

"Good morning Seiichi-kun!" Gai greeted enthusiastically. "A table for four, please."

The boy nodded in greeting.

"Pick whichever you want…" the boy started.

"Seiichi-niisan! Obaa-san sent me to bring you your bento since you forgot it!" A voice yelled behind them.

There was a boy standing with sandy hair, panting and a ninja protector around his neck.

"Tamaki" the boy in the counter –Seiichi- replied through gritted teeth. "This is an establishment. Thanks for bringing me the bento, but you cannot just barge in here shouting. Wait for me a little longer please, I'm working."

"Gomen." Tamaki apologized sheepishly.

"Seiichi-kun, are you alone?" Gai questioned noticing the lack of staff.

Seiichi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Unfortunately. It is Hayami's honeymoon, Shaiwase is ill, boss's is out on Yukigakure for business, and Haru is part time and just left. Hence it is only Yuri, and I, but since she's the chef, I'm here alone. Also, the rest of the Kitchen staff is absent due to family business." The boy finished with a sigh, handing them four menus.

"Oh, what a shame." Gai said accepting the menus. "And this one must be your little brother, right?" Gai asked looking at the boy, Tamaki, who was still holding the bento box.

"Hai."

"This are my new gennin." Gai said. Tamaki looked at Gai, and then at the group of children behind the man in spandex.

"Neji?" he blurted out by spotting said girl.

All eyes fell on her.

"Hn. Sekonda-san." She answered crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

Seiichi's mouth curled into an evil smirk.

"Your girlfriend, otouto? Oh, how fast they grow!" The boy feigned hurt by making a dramatic pose with his hand on his forehead.

Neji scorned and her frown deepened, while Tamaki got beat red. Lee and Tenten let out a snicker, and the boy began reproaching brother.

"Seiichi-baka! T-that's not true!" Tamaki argued getting redder.

"Oh, you can't lie to your Aniki…" Tamaki began until he noticed the Hyuga girl's intense death glare and stopped mid-sentence.

"Ehem, if you wish to take a seat I'll take your order in a moment." Seiichi said with a nervous smile.

Neji's glare did not lessen until the boy was out of sight, but, even if she convinced herself that it was not eavesdropping, she overheard with her well-trained hearing the conversation between Tamaki and Seiichi.

"Nii-san, that wasn't necessary." She heard Tamaki say with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"She's Gai's student. Geez, I thought they all'd be more like him." The other said. "But…aren't you supposed to be training?"

"Sachihiro-sensei is on his honeymoon with Hayami-san. You should know it, she's your co-worker." The boy replied. "And… Granny asked me to tell you that you should not forget your responsibilities." She heard Tamaki add in an insecure voice.

"Tamaki, Gran should not involve you in this. This is between me and her. Besides, what responsibilities? The ones of a clan almost extinguished and spread throughout the world? I already made chunin like she forced me to. I'll just live like a civilian from now on." Seiichi answered sternly. "Now, shoo. As you've already noticed I'm busy, though thanks for the lunch."

"No pro, niisan. See you later." A few seconds after that, she heard the bell indicating that Tamaki had already exited the place. Just afterward she sensed Seiichi's presence approaching.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked them.

"Yes! A curry with extra spicy sauce…"

"Two!" Lee shouted.

"That's my boy! Two curries with extra spicy sauce." Gai said, his eyes threatening to spill tears of joy at how youthful Lee's tastes were.

"Sesame dumplings, please with green tea." Tenten order.

"…Herring soba, please. Also with green tea." She required. Though herring soba was her favorite food she had only eaten it in counted occasions since it was only served in some events of the main family when chefs were the ones who prepared the food and not oneself.

Seiichi finished writing their order in his block and nodded at them before leaving towards the kitchen to deliver their order to the chef.

"So…" Gai began in a conversation attempt. "Is Seiichi's otouto a friend of yours, Neji?"

"Not at all. He asked my name yesterday when I was buying some groceries." She answered hoping to set the topic as closed.

"Don't Hyugas have their supplies delivered?" Tenten asked. "A neighbor of mine works there, and once in a conversation he told us that that week had been his turn to deliver to the Hyuga's."

"What my family or I do is none of anybody's concern." Neji stated icily.

"There's no need to be like that, you know! From now on we're a team, geez. You shouldn't be that rude." He responded a little mad by his teammate's behavior.

Neji only frowned and crossed her arms (at this point the rest of the team had concluded it was her trademark pose).

"How about we change of subject?" Gai suggested trying to calm the waters. "Err-…for example, tomorrow I have some very special gifts for you, guys. They are the secret of becoming a super-elite shinobi." Gai assured them with a wink.

Tenten, Neji, and Lee's attention got caught.

"What is that Gai-sensei?!" Lee asked, his eyes shining.

Gai hummed and added with a mysterious tone. "It's a secret. Tomorrow you'll find out. I promise."

"I wonder what that special gift might be." Tenten muttered to Neji as if the argument they had had some seconds ago hadn't happened. "I can't deny I also feel curious." The girl answered glancing warily at her new sensei.

They finished their food and chatted a little among themselves, neither of them revealing personal information.

They thanked Seiichi and Yayoi, who had gone out the kitchen, for the food and took their leave, heading to the training grounds. Before they could exit the place, a voice stopped them.

"Gai-san!" Seiichi called. "I was wondering if you perhaps could train my little brother. You see, his jounin'll be out for two weeks, and I do not wish for him to stay behind. I know he's a year older than your students, but any kind of exercises will be fine. Please" The boy blurted out a bit too fast.

Gai answered with a chuckle. "Of course! There's no problem at all. In fact, I'll be more than happy to teach a new young mind! Perhaps it would also help my students with their training since they've only begun."

Seiichi's face brightened. "Thank you, Gai-san!"

"Don't forget to tell him training begins at 7:00 am, and we'll be at training grounds number 3."

The boy only nodded and thanked Gai again.

After that, they left the restaurant and continued training till dawn.

"Though I'm sad to depart you, my new youthful students so soon, I feel relief in my heart knowing I've inculcated you a little of the Flame of Youth. However, there's a long path ahead of us!" Gai told them, waterfalls falling from his eyes, before bidding them goodbye.

"Neji, aren't you coming?" Tenten asked her when they were leaving.

"I'll just stay a little more." She responded waving the boy away. Tenten just shrugged and went to his home.

Neji stood there a little before taking out from her bag with supplies, which was lying on the floor, a tiny tomato.

The fruit itself wasn't anything special, in fact, it was even a little too small, and wasn't as red as the mature and juicy tomatoes.

She had sneaked it out of the Hyuga kitchen while the maids were busy washing the dishes. In the Hyuga compound, every single member had a special function. Main Branch…well, most of them were like nobility, meaning they did nothing but had any kind of privileges. But it was supposed they advised, ran the money and helped the leader. Hyuga Branch were either shinobi, chefs, maids, gardeners or any other job which benefit the Hyugas in some way, or few lucky ones –in the girl's and some others opinion, unlucky ones- were betrothed to some influential figure which would help the Hyugas to tie bonds with them.

Neji began walking through the night, with the tomato in hand. To anyone, it would've looked normal. A gennin going home back from training, but for any other Hyuga, it would have looked weird. A Bouke girl walking alone just in the opposite of where the compound was located.

She tried to steady her pace since she didn't wanted to raise suspicion, but she had to be there, at the Bouke Compound 9:00 pm sharp at the most. It was 8:47.

Once she had exited the zone where most people were congregated, Neji began speeding up until she was running till she reached her destination.

The buildings were as dusty and isolated as the day before. Since it was already dark the place gave her the creeps, a chill running down her spine. Yes, she was a stoic ninja and all, but she was at a whole, empty, old, and rusty compound where a mass murder had been held affected everyone –or almost everyone.

Finally, she reached her destination. The lights of one of the rooms were on, so she decided to stop pondering on it and quickly took out other two tomatoes that were in her pouch and laid them on a white cloth square bed before tying it. Then the girl set them on the windowsill and departed before the Uchiha detected her chakra.

They couldn't talk in public, and due to their schedules; they didn't have time. Yet that didn't mean they couldn't still be friends and their friendship was something Neji wanted to keep. The tomatoes had been a little gesture indicating Sasuke she still considered him her friend.

This time she took velocity and crossed the city in 10 minutes or so. Neji checked a big clock at the entrance of the Compound and a sigh of relief escaped her slightly dry lips. 8:59 pm. The guard, as every night greeted her, and she returned the greeting with a curt nod.

:.:.:.:.:.:

Sun rays seeped through the window glass warming the boy's face. Said boy groaned and rubbed his eyes with a drowsy fisted hand and let a wide yawn escape his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed. The digital clock by his nightstand read 6:45 am.

He slowly got rid of his clothes and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. A few seconds later the water was already running and Sasuke Uchiha was washing his oddly shaped hair. Fifteen minutes later he was already dressed and his hair was combed. He quickly brushed his teeth and went down the stairs towards the kitchen. The boy thanked Kami-sama that some of the tomato salad from the day before was left, so he fried two eggs, accompanied them with a little bit of salad, and served himself with some lemon tea that was on the stove.

He finished breakfast and frowned. Tomatoes were only brought to him when they were in season, so it would be some months till he could taste that delicious fruit, and since he had almost finished what Neji had brought the day before, his mood became gloomy.

Sasuke went upstairs to brush his teeth and slung his backpack over his shoulder before again walking down the stairs. The Uchiha opened his refrigerator, took out the bento he had prepared the day before, and took his keys out. Once he opened the door and locked it, his onyx eyes focused on the dead flowers by his windowsill. They had been like that after some weeks after the tragedy, and he suddenly remembered how much he liked the chrysanthemums his mother used to water. A sudden rush of grief crossed his features. Sasuke decided he would give those flowers life again. He was in that when he noticed a small package.

His first intuition was that it maybe was a trap. He took his distance and threw some stones at the package. Nothing happened. He slowly approached the windowsill and took it in his hand. Again, nothing happened. Finally, Sasuke slowly untied the knot that held it together, and it revealed three tiny tomatoes. At first, Sasuke didn't know how to feel and raised his head to look around searching for the mysterious person that could've left him that. Then, he spotted in a corner of that white handkerchief a small embroidery with the Hyuga Bouke emblem, and his lips instantly curved into a smile. The Uchiha tied the knot again and took them to the Academy.

The gloominess of before already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	7. A Friendly Nuisance

Neji did not knew what to expect from her first real training session. The day before had been just some sort of test, that day was when the real training began. She knew beforehand that Sekonda-san would be joining them for at least the following two weeks, so he having been more time than them a gennin would maybe come in handy on what to expect, though she wondered if she would be able to cope with one more nuisance. Ah, what a dilemma.

This time Neji had had time to breakfast something decent consisting of yakizakana* accompanied by genmai* and kobachi*, and, of course, a steaming cup of kombucha*, the shiso leaves flavor leaving a delicious cinnamon-like taste on her mouth. She was grateful that somebody had already made tea and left some there for whoever that wanted it. After having left her dishes on the sink, she brushed her teeth and parted.

When the Hyuga arrived at the training grounds Neji wasn't surprised at all to see Gai and Lee already there. Lee was sweating and looking very strained and exhausted while Gai looked as if doing pushups at 6:45 in the freaking morning was something natural.

"323, 324,…" Gai kept counting accompanied by Lee's strained voice.

"Good morning." She greeted them making her presence known.

A second later Gai stood up with a jump, and Lee slowly, pushing himself up with his arms, stood up as well, albeit panting heavily.

"Good morning!" Gai greeted her enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Neji, from now on my eternal rival!" Lee exclaimed having regained his breath, causing Neji to eye him warily.

"Rival?" she questioned skeptically.

"Of course! You've been proof that our dear kunoichi aren't weaker than a male by being Rookie of the Year!" Neji's eyebrow twitched and did not know if to feel complimented or insulted. "So, as Gai-sensei told me, to fully exploit my youth, I have to find an eternal rival! You and I are now eternal rivals my youthful spring flower!" Lee declared, stars in his eyes and overjoyed tears rolling down his face.

"Do not embarrass yourself, and do not involve me in your delusional dreams." She spat bitterly, giving her back to Lee. By the corner of her eye, she hoped to see Lee crestfallen or something but it was as if she had never spoken.

"I will not give up until I beat you, my eternal rival!" he shouted to the winds and hugged Gai. The Hyuga girl only sweatdropped.

She sat by the fallen tree and meditated, inwardly preparing herself for a long day.

At 6:54 Tenten arrived at the training grounds. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, glanced at Lee and Gai and then at Neji. He sighed and approached where Neji was, not wanting to attract the attention of those two.

"Good morning." The boy muttered once he arrived by her side. He actually was a little scared of the Hyuga's –in general, but Neji's in particular- temperament, and did not wanted to risk his well-being by disturbing her meditation session. However, Neji cracked one eye open and returned the greeting with a nod. At this Tenten was a little taken aback since he thought the girl would ignore or glare at him. Tenten inwardly smirked. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she seemed. He sat down by her side and watched Lee and Gai train. They still had to wait for the other boy, Takashi, Tenten thought was called, to arrive.

At 6:00 am sharp Gai stopped kicking the dummies and looked around.

"It seems that youthful Tamaki hasn't arrived yet…"

"Good Morning!" A shout from afar interrupted Gai.

All of them looked up to catch a glimpse of a figure making its way towards them at a quick pace.

"Oh, looks like he's already here." Gai remarked with an enormous grin.

Once Tamaki had reached them and placed his things with the others', all of them reunited again at the balcony from yesterday.

"I know we've already introduced yesterday, but I would like to repeat it since, even if only temporarily, a new member will be joining us." Gai instructed. "Tamaki, we'll tell our goals, okay?" The boy in question nodded.

"Lee, could you begin?"

"Hai, sensei!" Lee beamed. "My name is Rock Lee, and I want to become an excellent shinobi without ninjutsu nor genjutsu! A pleasure to meet you Tamaki-san!" The bushy-browed boy finished. Neji only rolled her eyes.

Gai nodded at Tenten indicating him to continue.

"Name's Tenten, and I intend to be like my idol, The Legendary Sannin Tsunade-sama." Tenten stated proudly.

"You want to be a woman?" Tamaki asked gaping at the boy.

"What?!" Tenten exclaimed scandalized. "Of course not! I want to be as powerful and badass like her!" At this, not even Neji could suppress a snicker. Tenten glared at her in return but she paid him no mind.

"Tamaki-san, your turn." Gai instructed once their bickering had ended.

"My name is Sekonda Tamaki and, well… I'm not really sure of my goals, but I guess I want to be a good shinobi and make my grandma proud." He said a little insecure.

"It's normal not to be sure about what to do with your life at this age though I suggest starting deciding it. However, it is nice on you to want to make your grandmother proud, but you must be more interested in making yourself proud, okay?" Gai told the boy. Tamaki only nodded, a slight tone of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Neji…?" Gai asked as if testing if the girl was as reluctant as the day before in sharing her goals.

She only shook her head, no words spoken. Gai sighed, but immediately placed a smile on his face.

"Wait! Why didn't she answered?" Tamaki questioned while pointing at Neji.

"She didn't wished to." Gai answered blankly.

Tamaki only pouted and mumbled something along the lines of 'it not being fair.'

Already on the training grounds, Gai told them.

"Well, team. How about we begin to warm up with a few laps? Since you're only beginners how about… 100 around Konoha." The man suggested.

"Oh, sensei! That sounds wonderful!" Lee said enthusiastically, and practically bouncing in his place.

Neji thought it maybe was a little too much but then reminded herself that she was a ninja, and, maybe, as her sensei was putting it, it wasn't anything but a light warm-up.

Tenten and Tamaki groaned.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll be accompanying you…on my hands. In fact, let's make this a race. Let's see who completes the 100 laps first. If me on my hands, or you on your feet." Gai grinned jumping and landing on his hands. "The starting point will be here. We begin…now!"

After that, Gai morphed into a blur rapidly getting away from them.

"Yosh! I'm not planning on wasting my youth. I'm going there Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, sprinting after Gai. Neji, not wanting to seem lazy, followed after Lee.

The day wasn't a total fiasco as she had expected, and Tamaki actually had given them some tips about gennin life.

Neji loved to train, she always did it. Not for a hobby, but more like a personal goal, and Gai had noticed it. He already knew that she was a branch member since he had had a Branch as a teammate. Therefore he knew about the seal and the conflict between houses, but he didn't knew what was motivating Neji to train so hard though he suspected it was something along those lines. The bushy-browed man decided to ask her later –after some months of knowing her.

Gai looked at his new student hitting a tree's trunk with her palms. So far the trunk had deep marks of the Juuken, and he suspected if she continued like that the tree would fall.

"Okay my youthful students! Enough training for now. We must feed ourselves with delicious food, so we can have the energy for exploiting our youth!"

Neji and Tenten wondered if they would be able to keep up with their new sensei's antics till they were chunin, but they were sure of something: he was a good sensei.

Neji took out her bento which contained some mango maki rolls and some chopped vegetables by the side. Tenten, since his mother ran a Chinese food restaurant, had some spring rolls and fried rice. Lee had some pork dumplings and white rice, and Tamaki some beans and takoyaki. Gai had curry, no surprise there.

"So…why did you want to become ninjas?" he asked trying to start a conversation between his students.

"Tou-san used to be shinobi and he's great with all of those jutsus and movements." Tenten commented.

"I also wanted to become one because of my father." Gai commented nostalgically. "And you?" he addressed the rest.

"Because is a shinobi's duty to protect Konoha and I want to protect my village!" Lee yelled.

"Oh, how youthful and selfless thoughts, Lee my boy."

Tamaki who hadn't met Gai before found himself being slightly creeped out by the man. Then he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"Well…Obaa-chan kind of wanted me to be a shinobi so…here I am."

"You don't have to try too hard to please your grandmother." Gai told him. Tamaki's brother had told him the same. The boy only nodded.

"And you Neji?"

"The Hyuga's are mainly a Shinobi Clan, so it's my duty to become one." That was partly the truth, but she did not wanted them to know it was mainly because she wanted to prove those Souke scum that a Bouke could be better than them.

Gai nodded. He hoped that they would begin speaking after that, but it seemed they needed another push.

"Hmm…what are your likes and dislikes? I don't like unyouthfulness and I like youth, training and honing my taijutsu, and food! Especially curry." Gai said.

"Well…I really like the sea and the beach though I've only been there once, strawberries, and I like collecting herbs. I do not like chocolate, and I can't think of any other thing I dislike."

"Isn't that a bit girlish?" Tenten asked snickering referring to his hobby. Tamaki flushed deeply and bowed his head.

"Oi, Tenten, don't be so rude."

"Gomen, sensei."

"No, there's no problem. I know it is girlish, but it is kind of soothing." Tamaki said sheepishly. "What do you like, Tenten-san?"

"I really like dango, especially the sesame one, and mom knows how to read the fortune so she's teaching me and it is really cool. Also, dad's just retired and has opened a store with many kinds of cool weapons and stuff, and I really like them! I'm not a fan of pickled plums and I dislike whiny people." Tenten commented growing excited.

"Wow! In a mission, I saw once a guy with this kind of strange curved sword that looked like an interrogation mark. It was cool though very sharp, and my teammate, Akane-san, still has the scar on her arm from that sword."

"It must be a khopesh! My dad has one in his store though it's only for exhibition."

Both boys continued bickering on the strange weapons Tamaki had encountered in his short time being a gennin, and Tenten recognizing most of them. Then they asked Lee, but Neji ignored them and began eating her food. Until Tenten turned towards her and asked.

"What about you Neji?"

"Huh?"

"What are your likes, and dislikes youthful teammate?!" Lee asked/yelled. She pondered over it a moment. It wouldn't hurt to share that.

"I like to train and meditate. I do not like…" the Main Branch "people who try to go against their destiny." She finished and picked some rice with her chopsticks.

"Neh, be more specific." Tenten said. "Like your favorite foods, and that stuff."

"I like herring soba, and I dislike spicy food." she said grimacing a bit.

"Well, that's a first!" Tenten exclaimed happily making her eyebrow twitch.

Break time ended, and they continued their training.

Tamaki told them about the boring D ranked missions of painting fences, chasing cats and dogs, and farming. They began doing 200 hundred push-ups that even for Lee were too much, but that was only the beginning of the strict training regime Gai had prepared for them.

All four of them were panting, beads of sweat running down their faces and hands on their knees. When Gai noticed the state in which his pupils were he decided to give them a break to drink water and catch their breath.

"Before we continue our training I want to give you something. I don't know if you remember it, but yesterday I told you I was going to give you something that will definitely help you with your training."

Tamaki stared at Gai questioningly since he wasn't there, and supposed it was for Gai's team.

"I also have one for you, Tamaki-kun." The man said.

'One what?' was what everyone thought.

Suddenly Gai pulled out from God knows where two pairs of green suits. Spandexes.

Lee beamed and stars formed in his eyes. Tamaki stared at them trying to figure out what were they. Neji and Tenten cringed and automatically backed off with horrified expressions on their faces. Gai couldn't be expecting them to wear that.

They accepted the gift out of courtesy but mentally agreed that neither of them would wear that. Tamaki took it and stared at it awkwardly.

"How could this help us?" the boy asked mildly confused.

"I'm actually glad you asked so, it helps with the flexibility and…"

Neji blocked her sensei's bickering on her mind and began pondering on what he had told her the day before. Gai had known her father and had been on the same team as Hoheto-san. That made perfect sense on the teams now she thought of it. Lee was as weird as Gai was, and the man had had prior experience working with Hyugas.

As the training continued Neji's opinion on her teammates' abilities only worsened. She had been used to train with Sasuke, and he definitely was on a better level than all of them. Lee couldn't perform ninjutsu nor genjutsu and his taijutsu wasn't the best. Tenten was awful at taijutsu, and worse at genjutsu but at least he had partially good ninjutsu. Tamaki…the only thing the boy had was the experience. Low at taijutsu, average at genjutsu and slightly better at ninjutsu than Tenten. Yes, people had told her she had a superiority complex, but she only viewed inferior those who truly were.

One week passed, and they had not sparred or anything like that and Neji was growing impatient. With the Hyugas everything was normal. That week Hiashi-sama and his father had had a sparring match and Neji had seen them with her Byakugan perform something called Kaiten. It was a truly interesting technique and that encouraged her to decipher its secret.

The morning Gai declared that they'll have a one-hour sparring session, everyone was enthusiastic. A smirk, even if it didn't reach her eyes, played on Neji's face. Tenten, since Gai had taught him how to seal weapons, was excited to show off his newly acquired ability, and Lee was more hyper than usual.

At the end, the matches were settled to be 15 minutes one-on-one. For them to have the chance to confront everyone there would be a total of 45 minutes. The 15 ones left for the hour would be spent on a spar three-on-one against Gai just to test how far their abilities had improved during the span of one week under his tutelage

The first match had been Neji vs Tamaki, and Tenten vs Lee, the respective winners of each of them being Tamaki and Tenten. Neji did not liked to lose, and even if she understood that he had a year more of experience on the field it annoyed her. On the other way, Lee found himself motivated to train in hopes to surpass Tenten one day

The next set was arranged like this: Lee vs Neji, and Tamaki vs Tenten. Neji defeated Lee in half the time or even less, and Tamaki ended with a victory again.

Finally, Tenten and Neji were against each other and so were Lee and Tamaki, Neji and Tamaki being victorious.

The day passed by fast and so did the week. Finally, Tamaki's Sensei returned from his honeymoon, and so, thanking them effusively for letting him train with them, he bid them goodbye and went with his team.

The pale-eyed girl observed more frequently her relatives, the fact that her Byakugan was so developed that it allowed her to see the tenketsu, being of great help at the time of unraveling the techniques.

Months passed and the chunin exams presented themselves. On a unanimous decision, they chose to skip those exams and wait till the next ones.

One afternoon Tamaki came running to the training grounds sporting a brand new chunin vest.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun, what a good surprise!"

"Gai-sensei! I came to thank you." The boy stated, purposely dusting off his vest.

"Oh, you made chunin!" Gai beamed throwing his arms around Tamaki, his eyes spilling manly tears. "Those are the fruits of your arduous and youthful training…" the jounin began ranting.

"I came here to thank you, sensei. Those taijutsu movements you taught me during those two weeks were what gave me the upper hand on the finals. My adversary did not expect it, thanks! Even Sachihiro-sensei was impressed."

Neji watched the display with a tinge of jealousy. He, a total fool, had made chunin before her. She was not irrational and knew that he had more experience than them, but that did nothing to ease that feeling up.

That day, training was suspended and instead they went to Tori's Den to celebrate Tamaki's promotion.

"Oi, why are you always so grumpy." A voice said behind her. She turned around to face the owner of that familiar voice.

"Your excessively boisterous personality bothers me, but I'm not questioning you about it, am I?"

"Sorry, wrong start. I came here peacefully."

Neji eyed him warily but did not stop him nor moved away.

"Let's be friends, okay." He said offering his hand, a smile on his face.

"I don't need friends." She stated icily.

"Could it be a promotion present?" Tamaki insisted, his hand still extended.

"I am not obliged to give you anything." The girl retorted.

"Please, don't be like that. I solemnly swear not to be a nuisance." He said raising his other hand in a promising manner "Friends are not a need, please let me be yours."

She was about to counter him saying that she already had a friend but stopped herself. Was Sasuke still her friend? 'Yes, of course. He promised it.' The little voice in her head retorted. She had not talked to him since…that last time. She had not even seen him around…perhaps he did not consider her a friend anymore. She finally came to a resolution. Her friend or not she still needed to move on… 'Do you really?' The voice murmured again, but she promptly dismissed it.

"I guess I can settle on being your ally." She said, her lips slightly curving upwards, before adding. "By the way, that also is your present."

Tamaki beamed, already preparing to hug her, but stopped mid-motion when he noticed the warning glare sent on his way.

"A good present, dare I say." He told her half-joking.

Maybe she would regret that decision, maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yakizakana: Fish that is either broiled in the oven or quickly cooked in a pan. It is often seasoned simply with salt, and salmon is a favorite for Japanese breakfasts.
> 
> *Genmai: Brown stewed rice.
> 
> *Kobachi: Vegetable side dishes.
> 
> *Kombucha: It is made from soaking konbu (seaweed kelp) in hot water. Often kombucha is brewed and reconstituted into a powder which can be mixed with hot water. Sometimes it is flavored with shiso leaves. It has a rather salty taste and is considered to be healthy.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	8. Does Friendship Still Stand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chunin exams start

After that day Neji trained even harder. If there was something that would definitely strike the Main House straight up in the ego, it would be a young Branch member getting promoted to chunin before the 'so called' heiress.

Tamaki, along with her teammates, had turned out to be a nuisance, but, somehow she had grown fond of all of them in some sort of twisted way. She still considered them weak, that was a fact as much as it was that they had endured every one of her poisoned words, never leaving her side...for too long.

The day had finally arrived. She had already heard of Sasuke's team. All those rookies were gonna enter. Hinata-sama included. Oh, the girl had made a great mistake by even thinking about signing up for them. Her persistence in defying her fate infuriated Neji, it was crystal clear that the heiress was not made for the shinobi life and so, Neji herself would be the one proving that point.

Their plan of pretending to be some untalented weak shinobi made her opinion on Lee increase if only a bit since it had been his idea.

Once they arrived at the building Neji instantly knew that something was amiss. A quick glance with her Byakugan told her everything.

"A genjutsu has been placed on the building. The third floor to be more exact." she muttered.

"So that was it." Tenten answered back. He had also noticed something. Good.

"What shall we do?" Lee asked as they kept walking.

"Play along until some other team notices it."

"And what if no team does?" her green cladded teammate questioned again.

"Oh, believe me, we're not gonna be only ones." Neji simply answered with her trademark smirk. If Sasuke, an Uchiha, was gonna be there, then there was no way he would not be able to notice it.

A small crowd was gathered outside the door of the second floor, the fools truly believing they were in the third one.

"Neh, I guess it's time to begin. Who wants to make the first impression?" Tenten playfully asked.

"Oh, I shall do it." Lee's enthusiastic voice said.

"Go ahead."

The trio arrived in front of the door. Neji was the first one to ask if they could get, her pleading only being answered by a no. Lee proceeded to try to force his way in, the action predictably being foreseen and harshly blocked.

"You're trying to take the Chunin exam with that kind of level?" one of the guards mocked him.

The words irked Neji. Lee could be way inferior to her on so many levels, but he was a good shinobi all in all and could easily beat every gennin there.

To make the effect more convincing Tenten ran to Lee and kneeled by his side, pretending to help his fallen comrade.

"Maybe you should quit it, kid." The other one added with a scornful smirk.

"You're still just kids." 'Remember the plan. You can prove those jerks wrong later.' Tenten reminded himself. Instead, he swallowed his pride and asked in the nicest way possible.

"Please, let us through." Tenten approached them only to be hit in the face. Okay, now he was pissed but…the plan went first. Various gasps were heard from around them.

"How cruel." someone muttered.

Well, now they saw them as weaklings. Good.

"What did you say?" the one with the spiky hair said, his smirk still in place. "Listen up, we're being kind to you. The Chunin exam is extremely difficult."

"We have seen those who gave upon on becoming a ninja or become seriously injured taking this exam." The other one commented. At this Neji inwardly smirked. 'They were simply not made for being ninja…like you, Hinata-sama.'

"A Chunin is a commander of a squad. It's the commander's responsibilities for failing any missions and the death of their subordinates." The Spiky-haired one began talking again. "And to think, these kids are trying to…"

You seem to know a lot of the chunin life even if you look our age.'The girl thought. It only required a little concentration to sense the faint strong chakra hidden behind a henge. A Chunin level chakra network.

The one with a bandana covering his head scornfully added. "What's wrong with sifting out those who aren't going to pass anyway?"

"That's a sound argument, but I will pass." A vaguely familiar voice said. Her attention immediately focused on the newcomers, Sasuke being the one who spoke. "And undo this field you've created using a genjutsu."

Neji flashed a quick 'I told you so' smirk to her teammates.

"I want to go to the third floor." The Uchiha stated clearly.

"What's that guy talking about?" a clearly confused gennin asked behind them.

"I don't know." Another one answered him back. 'Fools. You can't even sense a simple genjutsu like this and are planning to take the exam.' The Hyuga girl thought derogatorily.

The guards looked impressed, the smirks wiping from their faces.

"You noticed?"

"Sakura, how about you? You should've noticed first." Sasuke said instead of answering the question.

"What?" the pink-haired girl accompanying them, Sakura apparently, asked confused.

"Your analyzation skills and genjutsu know-how is the best in our squad."

How smart of you, Uchiha. Telling your squad abilities in front of a bunch of future exam participants.'Neji thought sarcastically.

Neji did not hear what the girl muttered next, but she quickly confirmed her teammate's affirmation. "Of course, I've noticed it already. Because this is the second floor." The girl said confidently.

The genjutsu was dispelled as all eyes were focused on Sasuke's team.

"You're pretty good. But just being able to detect it isn't enough…"Spiky hair said. On a quick move, he attempted to attack Sasuke. The Uchiha noticed on time and with speed prepared to counterattack…until Lee butted in.

Sasuke and his team, as well as the guard, shot Lee incredulous stares. Neji and Tenten were now annoyed. 'All that acting for nothing' was the thought that rushed through their minds.

"Hey, you broke the promise." She icily reclaimed him. "You're the one that didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out."

"But…"Lee began saying as he glanced at Sakura, a small blush tainting his face.

Tenten sighed deeply as he shook his head. "She must be why…"

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura-san, right?" her teammate stepped forward.

"What?" the girl was obviously confused. Hell, she would be.

"Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" Lee said striking his 'Good Guy' pose. 'Go ahead, freak her out.' Tenten sweatdropped.

"No way…" the poor girl muttered.

"What?" Lee's crestfallen expression making both his teammate's eyebrow twitch.

"You're too weird for my tastes."

When their blond teammate chuckled, Neji decided to step in and refrain Lee from embarrassing himself further.

"Hey, you there." Neji directed to Sasuke. "Identify yourself."

Their gazes lingered a second before Sasuke answered.

"You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask."

"You're a rookie, aren't you?" her tone sounded the normal superior one, but only Sasuke, whom before that year span had spent two years with her almost every evening, could recognize she was not serious at all. "How old are you?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that." He simply stated in a tone matching hers.

"Excuse me?" Neji frowned, pretending to be offended.

With a last glance, Sasuke left. The guards were nowhere in sight but she was still able to notice their presence.

Neji's sight lingered on Sasuke until he was out of sight. 'Uchiha Sasuke…I'm looking forwards to our future encounter.'

Once they were the only ones left Tenten approached her.

"Does he interest you?" Dammit. She thought she had been discreet enough. The girl simply scoffed and walked away, Tenten following her with a knowing smirk placed on his lips.

"Lee, let's go. What are you doing?" Tenten suddenly questioned him when he noticed the mini Gai wasn't coming.

"You two go ahead." The boy said as he turned around. "There's something I need to check out."

"What was that?" Tenten asked the Hyuga girl as Lee walked away.

Neji only raised her nose and began walking towards the registration classroom.

"How should I know?"

The three of them needed to be present for the registration to begin but there were only two. Teams came in and went out, all filling their registration forms and leaving afterward. As the minutes passed, Neji's frowned deepened and Tenten's questions and pacing increased, that being a clue factor at shortening Neji's patience. Finally, Lee arrived running.

"I'm awfully sorry for my lateness. I promise it shall not be repeated." Lee profusely apologized before whispering "Oh, boy. Two times in the day I've wronged, 100 laps around the training grounds won't do."

"Stop your nonsense and let's proceed with the registration." The girl spat. Lee lowered his eyes but followed anyway. As they followed, Tenten watched Neji's long hair swaying behind her back, his face with an annoyed expression. He also was a bit mad with Lee for making them wait but Neji did not had the right to treat them like that.

After they finished their registration and left, he saw Sakura's team now completing them. It was quite obvious the girl had waited till Lee was gone to come out. Again, he felt a slight twinge of anger towards the girls.

"Hey, Neji." He called her after they were a few blocks away from the registration grounds.

Said girl turned around, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes?"

Tenten's words stuck at the tip of his tongue under those white eyes' gaze. The Hyuga girl's lips curved cruelly.

"The cat's got your tongue? I better head off then if there's nothing for you to tell me."

After a beige and brown blur, Neji disappeared in the crowd leaving Tenten fuming.

"Aghhh, those freaky white eyes just caught me off-guard! I was actually going to-"

"Tenten, my friend, I don't think that's the correct way to speak of a lady." Lee interrupted him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I know." The boy admitted finally with a sigh. "It's just that…she can't just keep treating us like shit…"

"She's a very talented person and my precious teammate and rival. I don't think she was born that way. Life made me a hard-work genius and life also made her heart get as cold as it is. As her teammates we must try to understand her, support her and not let her get under our skin because, after all, all those poisoned words are nothing else than a defense from letting us get to her." Lee stated.

Tenten faced the bushy-browed boy, awe present in his face. With a sigh, he nodded.

"Then we must hurry before it's too late, Lee."

As Neji arrived into her Side Branch residence the girl slumped down in her bed. She had heard the thing about 'those freaky white eyes' coming from Tenten. Sure, like many other Hyugas she had received that same comment in one way or another but, to think that it actually stung that a loser like him had badmouthed her, more than self-conscious made her angry…with herself. The simple fact that her teammate's comment made her stomach drop if even a bit annoyed her to no end.

With a new determination, the girl stood up, slid her feet into her sandals and decided to go for a walk. A long one.

The weather was the Konoha's normal one. If not a bit too warm but with a constant breeze that kept making the leaves dance. Some rebel strands of hair snuck out her pristine ponytail.

"Oh, long time no see Neji!" a voice said behind her.

"Tamaki, indeed it has been some time."

"I heard you signed up for the chunin exams. I wish you luck though I'm certain you won't need it to pass." The sand-haired boy commented as he began walking alongside her. He looked the same except that now he sported a green chunin vest over his regular clothes.

Neji's lips curved a bit, actually meaning it.

"I also agree with you, though… did you hear that the new rookies are also taking part?"

"It's only the jounin's trying to look good. The only one of them who may have the faintest of possibilities of them to succeed would probably be that Uchiha boy."

"Do you know him?"

"Not actually, but my teammate has a huge crush on him. If you ask me I think he's a bit uptight."

Neji nodded smirking slightly. Yeah, Sasuke was a bit uptight but so was she.

"So am I. Why did you wanted to befriend me if we're alike in that aspect?"

"You're cool and…" he blushed a bit "I don't know." Was Tamaki vague response until a black-haired girl called him from behind.

"Oh, she's my teammate Akane." The boy told Neji as Akane approached them.

"Tamaki-kun, it's almost time for the mission." The girl said.

"Oh! I almost forgot it. I'll be right there! Thanks, Akane."

The girl nodded and gave Neji a small bow before leaving.

"I was not aware chunins still did missions with their former squads."

"With or without promotion, we'll always be a squad. It's true that a lot of higher rank missions are without our former teammates but you never truly stop being a unit."

The thought of even after getting the chunin promotion still being tied with them made her inwardly cringe.

"How...fortunate." she uttered.

"I know right!" he beamed completely unaware of the lack of sentiment Neji had spoken the words with.

As the Hyuga headed back to the compound the internal conflict she had dealt with a few months ago returned.

'Was Sasuke still her friend?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	9. Morino Ibiki's Excess of Dramatic Pauses

The environment inside the classroom was pretty dense. Everyone, even their own village shinobi, looked hostile towards each other. She matched glares directed to her with her own and, under her gaze, none of them could hold their stare.

The rookies filled the classroom one team after another, Hinata-sama's team entering the second. The poor girl cowered under the intensity of the stares and tried her best not to look at anyone in the eye, her true weakness embarrassingly evident.

Finally, Sasuke's team entered. The three of them were obviously surprised, their presence being the target of the whole classroom for being the last ones.

Neji noted the pink-haired girl –Sakura, she reminded herself- scanned the crowd nervously as...

"Sasuke-kun, you're late!" a girly voice exclaimed.

Her gaze was drawn by a blonde clinging to a very annoyed Sasuke. It looked like the girl was not fazed at all by drawing all the attention towards her and Sasuke's team.

"I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since I hear that I could see you for the first time in a long time." Neji almost felt sorry for the Uchiha. A fangirl.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! You Ino-pig!" Another voice retorted. Neji had thought that Sakura wasn't that poor brained after having realized the genjutsu nature back in the registration but now she felt even more sorry for Sasuke. A fangirl in his own team. The thought made her cringe –inwardly of course.

The two girls continued their bicker until the blonde's team joined the conversation.

"What, are you three going to take this troublesome exam too?" asked a boy with a pineapple-like hairstyle. The way he dragged himself made her feel aversion towards that boy. His layback attitude would not lead him anywhere…less to chunin.

"Hey, it's the idiot trio." The other Sasuke teammate piped.

"All of them are more like idiots." Tenten muttered by her side with a snicker.

"They're going to be in for a big surprise once the exams begin." Was her reply.

"Yeah! Found you all!" another voice joined. Kami-sama, if there's more of them I don't know what I'll do. The girl groaned in her mind.

"So I see that everyone's here." The same boy said. He had a wild aspect and…a puppy on top of his head?

"Is he allowed to bring that?" she asked in a low voice.

"I…guess." Was Lee's equally hushed response though unsure.

That's when she noticed the heiress hiding behind the dog boy.

"Hello." She said in a low voice with insecurity dripping from her voice.

The rookies continued discussing, and Neji could bet they had forgotten about the existence of the rest of the participants and of the growing aversion of them towards their small group.

Finally, an older boy approached them.

"You should quiet down a little." The silver-haired boy said before scanning them. "So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct?" he did not wait for an answer as he continued. "You're all fooling around with those cute faces…Geez, this isn't a field trip."

The gray-haired boy and the rookies started a conversation, and so everyone lost interest in them. Neji could not make out what they were saying but was able to see the boy kneeling on the ground and taking some cards before her view was blocked by Hinata's teammate. She drifted her attention to the other contestants, white and cold as snow eyes stopping on each of them.

Suddenly, out of her peripheral vision, she caught fast hostile movements. The ones from the sound had approached the rookies and the room stayed silent, watching the interaction, waiting for the next movement of either part, hoping to get a glimpse at their abilities.

The one who moved first was a hunched man draped in bandages. He attacked the silver-haired gennin throwing a punch which the other one dodged.

'Good speed and reflexes' the girl noted in her head, her eyes narrowing. 'Not a rival for my speed and less for Lee's though'

A triumphal grin spread across the leaf shinobi before he suddenly dropped to his knees, emptying his stomach contents.

'He did not touch him…then how?...' Neji's mind automatically gave her the solution. 'He expelled chakra. Like the Juuken...but not quite.'

"Lee, what do you think about that attack?"

"There was no problem in dodging it. There must be some kind of trick." her green-cladded teammate responded with a frown.

"Remember when we spar together." She said.

It took a brief moment before both Tenten's and Lee's eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean…?"

"No, but his technique is a bit similar in that way." She eyed Hinata to see her expression. The girl looked as dumbfounded as the rest, not having noticed it, and Neji inwardly scoffed.

Suddenly, a potent and commanding voice boomed across the room as a smoke curtain appeared with a 'poof'.

"Quiet down! You punks!" Everyone watched with anticipation as the smoke cleared, revealing a bulky man with a cloth tied around his head and a long coat, a scarred face, and a group of shinobi behind him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He spoke in a harsh voice that sounded not sorry at all. "I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chunin Selection Exams, Morino Ibiki."

He suddenly pointed at the shinobi from the Sound.

"You three from the Hidden Village of Sound, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?"

The smirks were not wiped away from the sound gennin as the one who had attacked answered, his voice denoting no regret at all.

"I'm sorry. I was excited since this is my first exam."

Ibiki smirked –a sadistic grin– and turned to the rest of the participants.

"This is a good chance to say this. You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners." He continued. "Even if permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other." He lastly added in a grave voice. "Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?"

Everyone stayed silent until one of the Sound (who else could have been) spoke.

"This exam seems so soft and easy." The shinobi behind the examiner chuckled.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chunin Selection Exams. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags, and sit down where the number tells you." The man explained showing them said tags. "Then we will pass the papers for the written exam."

Neji walked ahead of her teammates and grabbed her tag, taking her place and waiting for the exam. Every team had been separated from each other, which proved that part of the evaluation would be individual. Since it was a test it was safe to assume its purpose was to test their analytical abilities one by one.

The examiner began explaining the rules. Neji paid attention, her eyes narrowing as each rule passed. When the rule of the points passed, both Tenten and her crossed glances. Both of them would be okay. Lee wasn't the brightest bulb but the two of them would be able to make the team pass. Then, like a bucket of cold water, the rule that stated if one of the participants got zero fell on them. Okay, Lee wasn't that dumb to score a zero so they would be okay…she hoped.

The exam began and so did everybody.

'Okay. A cipher as a first problem. Those take time, I'll do it at the end. The next one is…The parabola B represents the shuriken's maximum throwing distance of the enemy ninja, A, from a height of 7 meters…'

As the girl's eyes continued to rake over the exam, her brow creased. That kind of problems had not been taught in the Academy. She returned to the cipher one but found out it was incredibly hard. It was not impossible but it would take her more than the 45 minutes given.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, her arms crossed.

'Okay, first the rules. You begin with ten points, each mistake is one pointless. The points are graded by team. If a person gets zero, the whole team fails. If you're caught cheating you have three points less. If you're caught three times you and your team are out. The teams are separated so they won't be able to help each other. There are minimal ten chunin seeing that nobody cheats. They are way too much, that way you can't cheat without being caught. Why aren't you failed the first time you're caught? How can…?'Her eyes opened when it dawned on her. The object of the exam was not solving it. It was to test their information retribution skills without being caught.

She caught Tenten's eye on the reflection of the kunai the boy was holding. Her lips quirked and activated her Byakugan.

As Tenten saw the veins bulge out her skin and caught on what Neji was doing it did not took him long enough to figure out the rest for himself.

With her inverted colored vision, the girl quickly found someone with their exam answered and began scribbling down what she saw.

In a span of ten minutes, she already had the whole exam copied and there was nothing else to do but wait. She had spent a good 15 minutes trying to solve the exam and figuring out the true purpose of the exam plus the ten she had spent copying left her with 20 spare minutes. Her head hurt a bit after the continuous strain of having the Byakugan activated for ten minutes straight but it wasn't anything she couldn't bear with. 'It wasn't worse than the curse mark' she was bitterly reminded by her inner voice.

She used her spare time to scan the rest of the participants who were still scribbling or she had seen had their sheets in white. One of the rookies, the blond idiot from Sasuke's team, had his sheet still blank the last time she had checked. If he failed, also Sasuke was out, which meant they would not have a chance to face each other at the exams.

The exact moment the 45 minutes were over, the examiner spoke.

"Looks like we've already dropped the incompetent ones. I will now give the problem since 45 minutes have already passed." He continued. "Okay. I will now give the 10th problem!"

Everybody was over the edge of their seats, waiting for it, herself included.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

An excitement rush shook Sasuke's body as Morino Ibiki announced the last part of the test.

'Took you long enough.'

"Yes, but before that, there's a thing I must say…" He added. The boy's eyes narrowed as he waited for the rest. "There will be one special rule for this last question."

In that moment the door opened revealing one of the contestants of the Sand. One of the genin they had encountered –Gaara's teammate. Sasuke suddenly paid more attention to the situation. 'What method did they use to get the information?' the Uchiha wondered.

The examiner smirked at him.

''You're lucky." The sand shinobi stared hard at Ibiki as he spoke. "Your puppet show didn't have to go to waste." The boy's eyes widened as he dumbly stood there.

"Oh well, sit down." The gennin quickly proceeded to his seat. Once everyone was settled down he continued. Sasuke's eyes were trained on the man's hard features and prominent scars as he spoke.

"I will now explain. This is…" he paused for a moment. "a hopeless rule." 'Dramatic' "First, you're going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

'Chose whether we're going to take it or not?'

Suddenly the girl on Gaara's team, a blonde, raised her voice in complaint. Her rash attitude being visible through that action alone.

"Chose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?"

Ibiki answered calmly, a slight sadistic tone in his voice which denoted how much he enjoyed their anxiety.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail. Your two other teammates will fail along with you." 'Something tells me the outcome of the question will be worse than failing it.' Sasuke bitterly thought as he glanced from the corner of his eye his two teammates.

The murmurs did not took long to emerge.

"What's the meaning of that?" "Of course we're going to choose to take it!" "Teammates also failing is bull!" They quieted down when the scarred man spoke again.

"And here's the other rule." 'Of course it wasn't that easy, morons.' "If you choose to take it and get it wrong, you will…" Sasuke was starting to dislike his dramatic pauses already, the tense atmosphere increasing with each of them. "Lose the privilege to take the Chunin Exams forever."

Shock shook Sasuke. 'But…there already were people who had taken the exams before…' Sasuke's trail of thoughts being spoken by the loud complaints of one of his fellow rookies.

"What kind of dumb rule is that?!" the boy exclaimed standing up and pointing an angry finger at Ibiki. "There should be those who have taken the Chunin Exams in the past!" His dog's approving bark backing up his statement.

The examiner's lips curved upwards as he began chuckling. It was a cold humorless laugh which sounded almost mechanical. It was clearly mocking, that was something Sasuke was sure of.

"You were unlucky." His grave voice stated. "This year, I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting." The room suddenly submerged in silence –a heavy silence–, the only audible thing being some aspirants agitated breathing and Ibiki's voice. "Those who are confident can choose not to take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that." The sadistic's mocking laugh emerging again as every participant pondered carefully over their decision. "Let us begin. Those who will not be taking the tenth question, raise your hands."

Sasuke's fists closed, and he could feel a single bead of sweat sliding from his forehead and losing itself somewhere along his jaw. The exam had not been an easy one in terms of the questions alone, and that was how it had been designed. 'Will I be able to answer the question?' He was very confident of his skills and intelligence, but, a small voice in his mind had planted a doubt which kept growing as more and more participants raised their hands.

Then there was Naruto. 'If he answers wrong the question (a very high possibility), his dreams and aspirations of becoming Hokage would be frustrated.' The dumb shinobi who, even if it pained him to admit it, was considered by him as his friend. Best friend to be more precise. The thought of another friend of his, an old one who he had almost broken ties with and that was also in that same room, came to his mind. Said girl was at the very back of the room and if he backed down he wouldn't be able to fight Naruto or her for that matter. There were also other talented people as Gaara and Rock Lee who he wanted to test his skills against. Those thoughts made his decision final. In a shinobi's life, there were always risks. The decision was now on Naruto's and Sakura's shoulders alone.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's hand slowly began to rise. The direction Sakura's gaze was directed did not was missed either. At that moment, Naruto's hand beat Sakura's and stood tall and wavering on the air. A tiny part of Sasuke, a part he felt ashamed of, felt a bit relieved. Naruto's dream was still possible…well, as possible for a loser like him could be…

A loud sound echoed as the blonde's hand slammed on the desk.

"Screw you! I'm not going to run away!" Everyone stared in awe at Naruto, himself included. "I'll take the problem. Even if I become a gennin forever, I am going to become Hokage no matter what anyway!" to emphasize his point he stood up and finally declared before sitting down with his arms closed. "I'm not scared!"

He wasn't even thinking about us…he has quite the spirit.'The Uchiha thought amused, and with a great weight off his shoulders.

"I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, this is the chance." The examiner repeated to which Naruto answered once again.

"I'm not going to take back my words. That's my nindo."

Sasuke couldn't help but think how much Naruto had grown. 'Had he also made some progress?'

This time it was evident that no hands would be raised.

"Nice determination." He complimented. "Then, for the First Exam, everyone here…" he paused once again. "Passes!"

Everyone's shocked expressions would surely have been priceless if he had paid attention instead of being too shocked as the rest to do it.

"Wait, what is the meaning of that?" Sakura asked rising from her seat. "We pass already? What about the tenth question?"

This time the man actually smiled as if he had been told a good joke. Luckily there was not the sadistic tinge ever-present.

"There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth problem."

This time the fierce blonde from the sand raised her voice.

"Hey! So what were those previous nine problems?! It was all a waste!"

"No, it's not." Ibiki contradicted. "The nine problems accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills."

The blonde, now more calmly asked.

"Information gathering skills?"

"First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule. Your pass-fail decision is based on your three-person teams." The man began explaining. "By giving that idea, we have given you an unprecedented pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team. But these problems cannot be solved by you genins. So, most of the people here must have come to the conclusion 'I have to cheat to get points.' In other words, this exam assumed everybody was going to cheat, so we snuck two chunin who knew the answers to be targets of cheating." Said chunin raised their hands. It was obvious Naruto had not noticed judging his behavior during and after the exam. Anyways the blonde spoke quite laidback.

"It was so obvious. It would be so weird not to notice. Right, Hinata?" he heard Naruto say.

Sasuke sweatdropped. 'He didn't notice it…'

The examiner's voice rose again.

"But those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course." He said as he began to undo his bandana.

Everyone looked baffled at the sight of what laid underneath it. His bald head was marred with several scars from burns, cuts and a lot of other things. It looked like his head had served as a battlefield for a small but intense battle.

"Information can have a greater value than life at times, and in missions and battlefields information is contested with the lives of people."

"How awful…burnt marks, screw holes, and cut marks. They are the scars of torture." Sasuke noted aloud.

"The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this." The man said. "Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and the village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on."

The Suna blonde apparently had more complaints.

"But I still can't agree to that last question…"

"But this tenth question was the main question of the first exam." The man interrupted, making it sound like it if was obvious as he tied his bandana back.

"What do you mean?" Sakura voiced her doubt.

"Let me explain." He responded with patience even as the number of questions kept increasing. "The tenth question was a 'take-or-not-take' choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it and could not answer it, your right to take the exam would have been taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem." Silence reigned once again as he paced. "How about this two=choice problem…" he stopped. "Let's assume you become Chunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown, and there may be traps that the enemy ninja has set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not?" 'Now I get the reason behind the tenth question' "Just because your life and the life of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is no. There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation. That's what we look for in a Chunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation, those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over an uncertain future…fools who carry a determination like that have no right to become chunin." He finally added. "That is what I believe. I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The first part of the Chunin Selection Exams ends now. I wish you luck."

'Now's when the fun starts.'

"Alright! Wish us luck! All right! All right! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto began cheering though oddly enough it bothered no one. It was what everybody was feeling.

The cheerful scene was broken –like the window– with a crashing sound. Kunai embedded on the ceiling hung a curtain with some inscription, serving as background for a fierce-looking woman.

"Everybody, there's no time to be happy." The woman's powerful voice boomed. "I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next exam!" she raised a fist and yelled. "Follow me!" The examiners seemed to be getting worse if the crazy woman was not an example. Were all the high ranked shinobi that weird? There was Kakashi-sensei with his R-rated book and Lee's weird-sensei. 'Which also happens to be Neji's' the boy remembered suddenly feeling sorry for her.

"Grasp the atmosphere." Ibiki grumbled. The woman looked annoyed now.

"78?" she questioned with a scowl. "Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass? The First Exam must have been too soft!"

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time." He responded. She sighed but smirked anyways.

"Oh, well…" she started before stating maliciously. "I am going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam."

'More than the half…?'

"I'm getting excited" the woman reminded him of a prey animal. "I will give the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your jounin teachers about the rally point and time." No one uttered a sound. "That's is all. Dismissed."

The room filled out in order, everyone reuniting with their teams and discussing the next day's test or arranging a celebration.

"Aren't you happy we passed, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice said by his side. He only nodded. If she weren't that of a nuisance her presence would be bearable or even enjoyable. The girl was smart.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted the Suna trio. They were already leaving. No words exchanged between them –at least Gaara. The other two were conversing quietly. The other rookies were also still there though they were on their way to the exit. By the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of green. Rock Lee. Another boy with his hair tied in a low ponytail and a bang over his eye was talking with Neji. The girl's attitude did not look like it had changed. Her perfect posture in place, as well as the ever-present frown, were in place as she conversed with her teammates. Feeling herself being observed, the girl quickly turned to look at the person whose gaze was fixated on her. When her white orbs collided with black ones, Sasuke immediately averted his eyes.

Naruto followed his previous gaze, a mischievous smile spreading on his face.

"Got a crush on Bushy brows?" the boy joked.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Or is it his girl teammate?" He continued teasing. This time –he was not sure if luckily or not- was Sakura who talked.

"Stop talking nonsense, Naruto!" the girl said suddenly sounding enraged and shaking Naruto from the shoulders.

Sasuke ignored both of them, staring at the Hyuga for a moment one last time and pondering.

'Were they still friends?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	10. An Avenger's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chunin exams end

The next day Part 2 of the exams began. The day was pretty nice but the mood was tense. The training grounds 44 was only a place Neji had heard about once that she had overheard some Hyugas having way too much fun with a sake bottle. One had dared his fellow jounin to spend the night in the forest of Death and the man had promptly declined it.

They had to fill in a form so in case they died Konoha held none of the responsibilities. Whereas she had expected something like that, having the paper on her hands made the whole ordeal more real. Neji signed her name and, along with her team, they collected their scroll. An earth one. They were assigned gate 41 which luckily wasn't the farthest away.

At two o'clock, the chunin guard in their gate unlocked it, standing there. At 2:30 pm, he retired from their gate opening the door. Only a blur was seen before they were already deep in the forest.

Their team, at a great speed, ran through the treetops.

"Don't get so hasty, Lee. It has only begun." Neji commented.

"I know but, I can't stay still when thinking of the strong enemies that await us." Was his heated response. Neji scoffed lightly though it held no bite.

"Hot-blooded fool."

The girl found them a cave semi-hidden by bushes to spend the night and they proceeded to find some food as the first thing.

"Lee, you fish something, I'll hunt something more and Neji, you look for some berries, okay?" Tenten said as he twirled a kunai between his fingers. Neji had never liked being ordered around but complied.

They had cooked all the meat when the sun was still high and far away from their hiding spot. Once it was all cooked they drank enough water and filled their bottles before grabbing everything and returning to their hiding spot just before the last rays of sun disappeared. Several screams had been heard but none of them were too close nor familiar to them.

"Tomorrow, early morning we begin." Neji said as they dined in complete darkness inside the cave.

The rabbit they had earlier cooked was cold by now but the berries she had collected made the meal more complete and bearable.

Neji did the first watch, with her Byakugan active for five minutes with a 10 minutes span of rest. She was not aware of the time but about three hours later she woke Tenten up. The girl, once her teammate had taken his position, laid where he previously had and fell into a deep slumber.

Tenten repeated the process giving his position to Lee at about 2:00 in the morning and then, occupying the spot his bushy-browed teammate had left behind as he also fell into a dreamless sleep.

The morning coolness licked the girl's uncovered skin and she inwardly cursed the fact that she wore short sleeves and shorts. It was enough to wake her up. She slightly shook Tenten's shoulder and the boy groggily propped himself up with a groan. It was that moment when Lee decided to make an apparition.

"Oh, my youthful teammates, I was about to wake you up." He declared cheerily.

The sky was still dark when they lifted their temporary camp and, once they left no traces of their stance there, reunited to discuss what to do next.

"We were able to secure food and water during the first 12 hours and right now there should be a ton of teams resting." If my calculus is correct, it should be about 5 or 6 in the morning and each of us had a good four-hour sleep. "As planned, we will use this time to our advantage. We will separate and scout the area." Her teammates listened intently. "However, whether you see another team or not…" the girl stood up and embedded a kunai in the dirt before them. "come back here. Got it?"

Tenten straightened himself from the tree he was leaning in. "Okay" Lee made a military salute from his crouching position before speaking. "Roger."

The three of them stood up and Neji raised her bandaged arm

"Yosh," the girl said. "Break!"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Neji made her way to a clearing. It was already early morning and she had found a team. Her eyes narrowed as she approached, kunai in hand.

"Stop hiding and come out." She commanded.

Behind those bushes hurried whispers were interchanged between the trio.

"But we hid as fast as possible." Ino said incredulously.

"Geez, a troublesome woman found us." Shikamaru groaned as Ino scoffed.

"Plan 1 –Hide and avoid trouble-, failed! Now that this happened we have to execute Plan 2.1."

"What? Really?"

"N-no, Ino, please…not 2.1." was Shikamaru's stuttering response.

"What, you have a problem with that? It will work for sure." The girl assured them.

They ran out of the bushes and took their positions.

"Oh my! How lucky of us to find here last's year number one rookie, Hyuga Neji-sama, here!" Ino squeaked.

"C-can I have your autograph?" Shikamaru added embarrassed.

"Oh" Neji sighed as she began turning around. "It's just you three."

Ino gave Shikamaru a look and he actually looked as he wanted to cry. He stepped in front, untied his hair and swung it by his side.

"I-I've always wanted to see you once…"

"Begone."

Shikamaru sighed relieved, red from the humiliation. However, Ino did not took it that well. 'How dare that bitch not pay attention to my acting, or even daring to turn Shika down like that! Agh, now I'm angry! Kuso!' she began pumping her fists towards Neji's back, but the Hyuga was having none of it.

"You're raising your fists towards me. Does that mean you want to fight?" her icy voice asked, still giving them her back.

The blonde fangirl straightened looking afraid but managing to get the words out.

"N-no, not at all…"

"Then begone," she ordered, glaring at them through narrowed eyes. "Even if I take the scroll from cowards like you, I'll just become the laughing stock of the village."

Without wasting another second they returned to their hiding spot behind the bushes. Their action made Neji scoff at them.

"They're like cockroaches."

Her scanning of the area continued as she barely used the Byakugan, storing her chakra for the rest of the day. Her round continued until the time to rendezvous came.

Neji arrived and only had to wait a minute or less before Tenten did.

"Huh? Lee's not here?" the boy asked looking at his surroundings for the green-clad boy. Neji shook her head, her furrows deep.

"He's late, that Lee…" Tenten sighed. "Something's wrong. He's always on time." The boy pointed out before glancing at his teammate. "Maybe he encountered an enemy…Did he?!"

Neji's closed eyes opened before letting out a soft chuckle.

"That's not possible." Were her words accompanied by a smile. That caught Tenten kind off guard. The fact that Neji was confident on Lee's abilities to some degree whereas most of the time the girl did not show it, that is. "Anyways," she added with a frown. "let's look for Lee."

"Okay."

Both gennin ran at great speed, following Lee's trace of chakra with Neji's Byakugan and worried expressions on their faces.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

It did not took her too long to spot Lee's unconscious form, laying on the ground in front of the pink-haired girl who's chakras reserves were almost gone.

"Neji, what do you see?"

"Something bad, Tenten we gotta hurry up."

With her bloodline limit activated she could see the previous third rate gennin that had recurred to ass-kissing to save their assess. Their jutsus, she noted with interest, were good but not as good as their teamwork. Still, they were full of flaws. Her attention focused on the still forms behind Sakura and Lee. The first one was the blond whose unconscious state was most likely due to chakra depletion. The other one, however, she recognized perfectly well. Sasuke's chakra was flaring strangely, a chakra foreign to his body was flowing freely through it.

They made it on time to hear the n=bandaged sound nin saying.

"-blood from her mouth, it looks like that if we kill Kin, that girl will die too."

"Would you kill your own teammate?" the pineapple-haired boy asked incredulously.

"If we have to, yes." The other one answered, a wicked glint in his eyes. He raised his hand towards the lying form of their teammate, who according to what Neji had gathered, was possessed by the blonde fangirl.

The lazy boy struggled, trying to think of something before groaning "This is over"

The remaining sound shinobi prepared to finish them off.

"Close, you almost had us." One said

"You let your guard down." The other one added.

"How disgusting."

Everyone on the clearing looked up to see Neji and Tenten, standing atop a tree branch. The look on the girl's face was one of anger.

"You bucolic nonentities think you're all that, just because your sonic powers…" her icy words sounded clear and cold throughout the now silent clearing. "were strong enough to whump these novices!"

"What?" the now enraged bandaged nin said, narrowing his eyes.

"Lee!" Tenten suddenly exclaimed by her side once he spotted their fallen teammate. Neji had only seen him through her Byakugan, so once she spotted him in his disarrayed state, anger bubbled inside her.

"It looks like he screwed up." the girl hissed.

"You guys just keep coming out like roaches!"

"That bobbed haired kid is in our team" Neji's calm voice began, the anger of them calling them roaches and having left Lee like that slowly overpowering her. "Looks like you went overboard with him!" she yelled, her Byakugan activating on its own.

Everybody stared in awe and fear at the sight of the pultruding veins around her eyes. "If you're going to continue to fight, we will fight with everything we have."

Her hand already was on a hand seal, preparing to jump down and avenge Lee. Tenten also was ready with kunai in hand until she felt something. Her Byakugan deactivated and her eyes widened before Tenten noticed her sudden stiffened posture and dropped his kunai. Through her Byakugan she could see the strange chakra flowing with more intensity than before through the Uchiha's body.

"What is it Neji?" the boy asked worriedly.

The other nin, completely unaware of that spoke.

"If you don't like what we're doing stop showing off and come down here!"

"No," she forced herself to smirk on that situation. "it seems there's no need for me to do that."

In front of three teams a tough demeanor was essential, a clear message of 'do-not-mess-with-me' but even then, it was turning out to be a bit difficult to keep her façade in that situation. Especially if Tenten showed enough for both of them. Lee, a person who she had grown to consider as close as a friend was gravely injured and, the other who, at some point, she had considered a brother, was laying on the ground, dangerous chakra engulfing him.

The rest of the nins seemed to suddenly notice the powerful chakra emanating from Sasuke and their faces actually showed a mix of apprehension and fear.

The powerful chakra surrounded Sasuke with more intensity as before as he slowly stood up, arms hanging limply in front of him, as a ragged doll. The chakra was powerful enough to send its malicious waves, making everyone feel it.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke.

Tenten's eyes were big and were waiting with anticipation for his next move. It was like a deadly animal, enhancing and sent chills down your spine but one couldn't just tear their gazes apart.

Under her emotionless mask, however, her mind was rushing, analyzing the whole situation. 'What has happened to you, Sasuke?'

"Sakura." Sasuke called again, earning a soft gasp from the beaten-up girl.

"Who did that to you?" was his question. Even if with his voice it was more than evident the hate he felt at that moment, the chakra made its part, conveying the Uchiha's feelings through malicious waves as it made its wicked pattern visible on Sasuke's flesh.

"Sasuke-kun…your body…" the disarrayed girl noted.

The Uchiha's attention changed to his own hand as he stared at it with surprise.

"Don't worry. More importantly, I can feel the power surging inside me…I am feeling good right now."

"What is that, Neji." Tenten whispered by her side, his gaze still stuck to what laid under them.

"…I…do not know, Tenten." Was her mumbled reply. 'Snap out of it, Uchiha!'

"He gave it to me." Sasuke said, the Sound nin voicing her thoughts.

"Who?"

"I finally understand now, I'm an avenger." And those three words were enough for Neji to widen her eyes if only slightly.

Those words snapped something inside her and all the memories came more vividly to her. "You will live and train and…do what you must. Make them pay. Take revenge." Were the words she had uttered to Sasuke the first time they had met. Two lonely orphans that had met by fate's will accompanied by bitter words bonded them.

Of course, the bond would later change to one of true friendship, but the beginning of all had been that. Her convictions were in the same place they had been when she had met him 3 years ago, her plans on making the Main Branch pay still embedded in her skull but she had never meant for him to recur to forbidden methods. The reason they had trained for two years was with the initial objective to achieve their goals through their strength alone and, to say she was disappointed in Sasuke for recurring to whoever had granted that, was an understatement.

"I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body." Was the end of his rant. 'How could you have fallen this low?'

"Now say it, Sakura. Who the hell hurt you?!"

The fallen kunoichi kept her mouth shut, but who spoke was the Sound nin with a smirk on his face.

"I did!"

The other gennin must have sensed the danger since the one holding the girl's body urged his team to hide. 'Smart boy.'

"Shouldn't we go down and grab Lee?" Tenten asked her, his worried gaze falling over Lee' still form.

"No, if we were to interfere his attention would focus on us and-" her explanation was interrupted by a blast on the clearing. The cocky sound nin was expelling a great gust of wind from his hands with a devastating force. The force was so strong that it nearly threw them off the branch and she had to cover her face with her arms. Once it was over, the girl quickly activated her Byakugan but found that the targets of the attack were nowhere near the vicinity, instead Sasuke was behind the guy.

With one powerful strike, Sasuke sent the guy flying till the other side of the clearing, the fallen genin laying on the floor, a shocked expression painted all over his face.

The Uchiha, showing no mercy, threw a jutsu of fire but once the sound nin dissipated it, shuriken came flying towards him instead of the fireballs. The distraction was enough for Sasuke to pin the nin to the floor, holding him by his arms.

Sasuke's mouth contorted into a wicked smirk as he placed his foot on the nin's back, still holding the arms in place.

Realization dawned on Neji as she realized what he was going to do.

"You seem to be proud of your arms." Sasuke began, pressing his foot harder against the man's back.

"Stop it!" the man begged.

Sasuke pressed harder, and harder until…SNAP!

The sickening sound of bones cracking echoed through the clearing.

And that was when she knew she had lost him.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Neji woke up finding herself on a hospital bed. Her whole body was aching but all came to her. 'A mission…too much blood loss, I…lost consciousness?'

"Oh, Hyuga-san, good to see you up, I was just going to check up on you." Shizune said smiling as she walked through the door.

"H…how long was I out?" Neji asked, her voice crooked due to her dry throat.

"A good three days. It seems you had chakra depletion apart from the blood loss, and a concussion on your head. Your cousin told me you had been on a mission with her some days ago and had not had enough rest." The medic nin reproached her. "You are ready to leave this afternoon after I make some evaluations. Also, you'll be given a week to rest up well so we can have you top form again."

Neji nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, Shizune-dono."

"Oh, no need to be so formal, Neji-san, though you're welcome." The black-haired chuckled before adding on a more serious note. "Also…do you have recurrent nightmares?"

Neji got a bit taken aback by the question but answered anyways.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Oh, well, it's only that during your stance here you kept wriggling and seemed to not be having pleasant dreams." Shizune commented before grabbing her clipping board and granting the Hyuga a last smile. "Well, a nurse shall come and release you in a few minutes, see you and rest well during this week off."

Neji nodded her head and offered a smile of her own before Shizune exited the room closing the door behind her.

The Hyuga was left pondering. She remembered a bit of what she had been dreaming. Those weren't dreams, they were memories.

Memories of the first time she had met the now rogue Uchiha, their last time talking and some memories of her team and the chunin exams. Since their first meeting, almost seven years had passed by she noted.

Not two seconds later a blur of green came rushing into her direction.

"Neji!" Lee held her in a tight embrace, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"L-lee…I…can't…!"Neji struggled to free herself from the bone-crushing embrace as she fought to breathe.

"Lee, you brute, let her go! She can barely breathe." Tenten exclaimed from the door.

At this, Lee quickly freed her with a gasp of shock.

"Oh, my youthful rival, I am so sorry!" the hyper boy exclaimed. Neji had to swallow a wince since the rest of her bandaged body was still bruised and sore.

"Glad to see you're alright." Tenten said as he walked towards her.

"It was nothing serious, just chakra depletion." Neji told him.

"Yeah, I know. And blood loss, a head concussion and sleep deprivation." Tenten added with a knowing smirk as Neji glared at him. "It was these two knuckleheads who were worried sick." The boy said with a laugh.

"Two?"

"Neji!" another blur launched at her but Tenten stopped him in time.

"Can't you two stay put?" Tenten groaned.

Tamaki had stayed as chunin at his 18 years.

"Hehe, sorry." Both boys apologized sheepishly, rubbing the nape of their necks.

"Oh, Tamaki, one of your teammates came looking or you. Apparently, they needed your help with one of the reconstructions." Tenten suddenly informed, taking the paper where the direction was written down from his pocket and handing it to the boy.

"I had almost forgot! See you later guys, get well Neji!" the boy said before rushing outside.

Neji shook her head in amusement.

"How are the reparations going?" Neji asked.

"Oh, still going, still going. Lord Danzo still isn't back and so is Naruto." Tenten said.

"Hn."

"I swear he's a slave driver! His first days he kept sending us to missions without rest plus the reparations. Then, now he leaves and the person he leaves in charge is way worse!" her teammate grumbled. "No wonder you had sleep deprivation."

Neji let out a small grunt but kept quiet.

"Now, on a more serious note." Tenten said, all the playful traces leaving his face as he leaned over her, his mouth mere inches from her ear. "There are rumors that a falcon came yesterday to Konoha, informing Danzo-sama's death."

At this Neji's brows furrowed.

"And it said Sasuke was responsible for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	11. The Ramen Reunion

After pronouncing those words her teammate retreated, his face blank, expecting a reaction from her. Lee had already left some time ago.

"So that's how it is." She mumbled. "Has the village sent anyone after him?"

"No. We don't have the luxury of sending any men after him. Without a leader and the village destroyed, that is."

"I see." she paused. "And what is Naruto's opinion on this?"

"Well…he doesn't seem perturbed, he's not even angry at Sasuke. Which brings me to the next point."

Neji's eyebrow arched as he began.

"Naruto asked for all eleven of us, we that were on the chunin exams, to reunite. He wants to talk about Sasuke, it's serious. The meeting was supposed to happen two days ago, but when he found out you were in the hospital he decided to wait."

"So it really is important." She noted, her brows furrowing. Tenten was sitting next to her, his fingers tapping lightly on the bedside and deep in thought.

"There's something you aren't telling me, Tenten." She stated noticing his stressed behavior.

Tenten chuckled slightly though it held no feeling behind it.

"Nothing can hide from those eyes, huh?" he sighed. "I was planning on telling you once you were released but I guess the cat's outta the bag."

Neji waited patiently though in her face it was visible how worried she grew.

"We're officially in war."

"You're gonna fight Sasuke alone?!" Tenten roared angrily, crashing his fist against a box of supplies. Some nearby birds flew away, scared by the sound. "And you think all of us are just gonna stand here and let you?!"

No one flinched and, instead, stared at Naruto with the same angry face.

"Tenten's right, Naruto. We can't afford to let you have your way on this one. This is a problem for the whole village." This time was the ever silent Shino who spoke, adjusting his dark glasses.

"So this is what you meant when you said you'd 'Explain when we get back'?" Kiba snarled. "We're all prepared to kill Sasuke, man!"

"I'm not trying to be selfish." Was Naruto's plain response though a tinge of anger was present.

"Naruto…" everyone turned towards Shikamaru who had remained silent like her the whole ordeal. "You're no trying to convince us to let you handle this so you can turn around and protect Sasuke, are you?"

Everyone stayed silent, eyeing the blond boy warily.

"No, trust me. I won't defend him."

And then Neji spoke.

"If he was so weakened from the Kage Summit and killing Danzo, why didn't you just finished him right there?" she inquired flatly and a bit of irritation tinging her voice as she waited for Naruto's answer. Only that Naruto wasn't the one who answered.

"Madara was there too! You're oversimplifying things! Besides-" The pink-haired kunoichi stated angrily before being abruptly interrupted by the Inuzuka. Neji in change gave the girl a slight glare.

"He couldn't have just slipped away! Naruto, you're as strong as they come. You're already a legend for kicking the crap out of Pain! Sasuke wouldn't have stood a-"

'It's doubtable.' Where the Hyuga's dark thoughts.

"The Uchiha is vicious." It was Neji who spoke, to everyone's surprise. "I wouldn't be surprised if after knowing of Naruto's prowess, he used every method possible to surpass him." Were her cold words.

"Neji's right." Naruto admitted, his gaze cast downwards. "I cannot defeat him at his current level. I…just know it."

After Naruto's declaration, everyone was speechless. The distant sound of hammering was the only thing that could be heard as well as some birds chirping.

"What do you mean?" Chōji asked.

"I mean that I can't let any of you face Sasuke." Everyone's eyes narrowed, some others' eyebrows joined worriedly. "I'm the only one who can fight him."

"What in the world happened? You have to tell us." The elder Hyuga said, her frown deepening.

"I will…when the time is right." Naruto stated seriously before, after being under everyone's intent stares, adopting his carefree attitude again. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm starving! I'll be at Ichiraku's."

After that statement, Shikamaru sighed and left the place followed by Ino and Chōji, but not without sparing Naruto a last glance.

Naruto's figure was still visible and, after sharing a quick glance with Tenten, they began to take their leave.

"Oi, Neji!"

Neji turned towards the person who had called her name, an eyebrow arched.

"You got out of the hospital today, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, why?" she inquired.

"It has been really a while since we talked, with you being jounin and all, care to join me?"

The people remaining there eyed the boy weirdly and then at her though the same disconcert was painted on her face.

"I'll pay, I am a gentleman after all!" he chuckled, his back still towards them.

"…Okay." She agreed, a bit wary.

Naruto waited for her as she walked towards him though Neji couldn't help but feel guilty at the longing look painted across Hinata's face. On the other hand, Sakura eyed them with her eyes slightly narrowed, her clever mind trying to unravel the meaning behind the Uzumaki's proposal.

By the corner of her eye, she could see how Shino and Kiba guided her cousin out of the place and how Tenten and Sakura followed their example, albeit slowly.

Naruto and Neji made their way to the ramen shop, walking down the busy streets. Some people waved at Naruto as he passed and he waved back at them, a smile on his face.

Neji couldn't help but feel happy for him.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the owner.

"Oh, Naruto! So glad to see you here-" the old man began before he noticed her. "Oh, already bringing girls over, I see." He teased winking at Naruto.

"Shut up, old man. She's just a friend-ttebayo."

"Okay okay, sorry. I'll take your orders now." he chuckled.

Naruto ordered the biggest ramen on the menu while she ordered a medium-sized one.

"So, Neji. How's it going!" he started, grinning. "I heard you were on a mission-"

"Naruto." She suddenly cut him off. "I know you didn't ask me here just to catch up."

Naruto's smile immediately faded.

"How are you so sure of that-"

"To the point."

Naruto huffed and, at that moment, their orders arrived.

"Is it okay for you if we eat first? I wasn't lying when I said I was starving." the boy said slightly offended.

Neji nodded and they started to dig into their respective bowls. To be honest she was also starving.

"Why were you in the hospital?" the boy asked once they finished.

"Just a bit of blood loss."

"Really? Cause Tenten told me that it was sleep deprivation, chakra depl-" Naruto started grinning.

"Okay, okay, if you knew, why the question?" she grumbled to which Naruto responded with a warm laugh of his own.

"Just teasing!"

"Naruto…" Neji suddenly interrupted him seriously, crossing her legs and preparing for whatever he had to say.

"Oh…right." The Uzumaki's smile disappearing again. "Why are you so adamant not to talk and just...straight to the point?"

"I'm not against the motion but only if your true purpose was that from the beginning. If it suits you, we might meet another day, with the sole purpose of catching up."

"Guess you're right." the boy sighed. "And actually, it would be nice…later."

Neji nodded and waited for Naruto to continue.

"Well, you know, after Pain attacked, my house was wrecked up and I ended up sharing a tent with several shinobi. Then, I suddenly remembered Sasuke's old house. It was all that's was left from him here and it was the only place where he would be able to stay once he came back so I decided to visit it and check its state after the invasion." Naruto started.

Neji had no idea what it had to do with her but stayed quiet.

"The compound was intact, it being on the outskirts and all had paid off, but I decided to enter and check for any possible damage." He continued. "You know, I think that it was just some kind of excuse." Naruto confessed. "I think I entered there searching for clues…" 'On what?' Neji wondered. "But that's not the point. You see, I think the Hyuga and Uchiha compounds are very different. I had the chance to enter the Bouke and the Souke compounds, both times as a messenger and I was honestly impressed. Aside from the training grounds, everything's pure white." he explained. Neji had no idea Naruto had entered the Hyuga compound but it was true. The predominant color was white. "Sasuke's house, in change, was dusty and gloomy but you could see that it previously had been painted with vivid colors. Again I think diverted from the point."

"What I'm trying to say is that I think you had already noticed those differences before, Neji." Naruto finished, staring at her with his blue orbs straight in the eye.

Neji's eyes widened for a fraction of time but that was enough to confirm Naruto's suspicions. Nevertheless, she played dumb.

"I don't know certainly what you're implying but, if what you're saying is that I've been into that place, I don't know where you got that idea from." She said holding his gaze.

"Well, once I was into that compound I entered Sasuke's house and somehow ended up in his room. I was searching for a diary or something that could help me to bring him back but, instead, I found this, in his closet."

Naruto opened his jacket and extracted a small beige bundle. Neji knew what it was before he unfolded it. There, on Naruto's legs, laid that jacket she had given Sasuke, now seven years ago. The jacket was not stained, if only a little dusty but it was in perfect conditions. Obviously, it had been taken care of. There was no way out of this one, her trademark jacket from her preteen years was just in front of her.

Still, she tried her luck.

"I have no idea how it arrived there. If anything I'm a little creeped out. Maybe Uchiha had some sort of fetish with jackets-"

"I'm not that dumb, Neji." Naruto interrupted seriously, his frame getting a bit closer to hers. She, unconsciously, backed off a bit.

"What is your conclusion then, Naruto?" Neji asked in return, mentally scolding herself for showing weakness.

"At first I thought you had some kind of secret romance. I mean, I kind of saw the signs. The way you reacted when he left the village and risked your life, or whenever you two crossed paths those glances you shared, but I never gave it importance." At this Neji's lips quirked downwards. "But…judging from your reaction I think that's not the case" he chuckled. "In any case, I wanted to ask you personally."

"I'm not obliged to tell you anything, Naruto." She stated, leaning a bit towards him, their eyes locking in an intense gaze.

"Neji, I'm not playing right now. This isn't something you can hide, it affects us. All of us. Every bit of information about Sasuke is essential to bring him back." Naruto leaned a bit more.

"I thought that what you wanted was to stop him-"

"I am going to stop him and then bring him back, dattebayo."

"I already told you. I don't have an idea of what one of my jackets was doing at his house."

"Oh, that's it? I think you wouldn't know what this was doing there either, huh?" Naruto took out of his pocket a white handkerchief. It had the Bouke emblem on it.

"I-"

"Sasuke wasn't one of keeping things. The handmade handkerchief that Sakura-chan knitted for him was not there and I bet the bastard threw it away."

"I'm not the only Bouke member."

"It's your jacket and I hold not a single doubt it's also your handkerchief. Neji, tell me what link you have to Sasuke." Naruto leaned forwards a bit more. She could see the intensity in those sky eyes and she was sure he could also see the intensity on hers.

"Whatever kind of bond we may have had in the past broke in the instant he left the village." She finally conceded. "I have no links with traitors."

"So you admit you had some sort of relationship with him? And don't call him that. Now you have to tell me, Neji."

"That's where you're wrong, Naruto. You may have saved the village but a gennin has no power over a jounin. And I can call him whatever I wish to, after all, that's what he is." Her gaze narrowed and so did his. They were so close that Neji could see her reflect on his pupils.

"You little-"

"Otou-san! I just finished delivering-!"

Naruto wasn't able to finish whatever he had to say because the Hyuga's lips crashed into his.

Saying that their lips danced in harmony, drowning in passion, would be nothing else but a blatant lie. IA more accurate description would have been a punch between faces which knocked them both on the ground. Naruto on top of Neji, the girl hitting her head against the floor, groaning in the process.

"Oh my god!" Ayame exclaimed apologizing profusely. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm so sorry!"

Neji's head was really sore since it had crashed directly on the floor but her shock was bigger. Both were immobilized, wide eyes and lips locked for a fraction of second before they moved their beat red faces away.

"Get. Off. Me. Idiot." She commanded in a tone that could freeze hell over.

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and started wiping his mouth with fervor. Neji did the same and rubbed her head afterward. It had really hurt, leaving her a bit dizzy.

Naruto noticed her still on the floor and extended a hand to help her get up but she quickly slapped it away, standing on her own and, on the meanwhile, glaring at Naruto and Ayame.

"I-I'm really sorry. Are you okay, miss-?" Ayame began but was quickly cut off.

"Don't worry." Neji said coldly before facing Naruto again after wiping her mouth with a grimace once more. Ew. He tasted like pork ramen.

"Look! I didn't really mean to, Neji! I'm sorry-!"

"If that was all you had to tell me, or even if it wasn't, I'll take my leave, Uzumaki-san." The Hyuga's use of the boy's last name and the suffix added to it was like a bucket of cold water to him. Neji left the money for both their ramens and left without looking back.

Her strands were long and firm as she continued her angry pace to her residence. Her head was really sore and she was really angry. Besides, shame also figured on Nejis's mayhem of emotions. To say that her first kiss happened to be the idiot, what a shame.

The guard at the gate, after noticing how angry she was, opened the door promptly and made no visual contact.

Neji walked past him and opened her door, closing it before falling on her bed. Her chakras were not aligned enough to meditate but she tried it anyway with no positive results. In the end, she opted for a shower.

The warm water that ran through her body soothed her until all she could feel from her previous anger had faded almost completely. In a more relaxed state, she could finally meditate, with comfy clothes on helping her to do so.

Her success was short-lived since the knocking on her door took her out of her trance.

A bit annoyed she opened the door. It was already getting dark.

Hinata was standing there, her eyes puffy and red-rimmed.

"N-Neji onee-san. I-I just w-wanted t-to congra-gratulate you on y-your relationship w-with N-Na-Naruto-kun." The girl stuttered, tears threatening to fall.

Neji sweatdropped and sighed.

"Hinata-sama, I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about. I have no relationship with Naruto and if I was to ever have a relationship with someone, it wouldn't be with him." Neji stated calmly as she guided her little cousin to the inside of her room and closed the door behind them.

"B-but Ino-san and many others saw you two kissing at Ichiraku's-" Hinata reasoned wide-eyed.

"An accident was all it was, Hinata-sama. If those people had paid more attention they would have noticed how someone bumped into us, the so-called kiss being the result as well as my sore head since we both fell from our seats and it bumped on the floor from the impact." she explained while rubbing her head on the place where it had collided with the floor.

Hinata's eyes widened even more.

"R-Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, my little cousin. Besides, do you really think I would go after him, knowing about your feelings?" Hinata's face reddened. "Or that he would go after me for that matter."

"How did you knew?" Hinata asked tomato red referring to her secret.

"Hinata, dear cousin, I think the only person that doesn't know is Naruto who happens to be the most clueless person in the village." 'Only in some things' Neji inwardly grumbled. 'To notice my ex-bond with Sasuke...'

In that instant Hinata tackled her cousin with a tight embrace which knocked them both on the floor, causing Neji to hit her head again and groan in pain.

Hinata quickly got off her while apologizing profusely and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry, Onee-san." Hinata apologized one last time before taking out of a pocket a jar of balsam. "I always carry some around just in case." She explained apologetically.

After applying a bit to her head, Neji thanked her and both girls sat on the eldest bed.

"You know. This event reminds me of something that happened on our last day of Academy." Hinata chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Hai. Naruto-kun and Sasuke were discussing and someone bumped into Naruto, both of them kissing by accident." The shy Hyuga giggled at the memory.

It was Neji's turn to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	12. Red Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the war starts

"Would you like to join me for tea, niece."

Those were the words that Hiashi-sama had spoken to her a month ago. That tea reunion turned out to be a strategy planning one for the upcoming battle. Two months had passed since her leading on the Hyuga troops had been announced.

It felt like a distant memory now, almost like a vanishing dream, those days where training with her team was part of her daily schedule instead of a luxury. With war at the round of the corner, even the sunny days on Konoha seemed to be stressful. When the shinobi weren't preparing for the upcoming battle they spent all of their time with their families and showered them with gifts. The purpose behind it made those happy moments, sad ones since they were with the thought of those moments being their last ones with their beloved ones in mind.

Neji did nothing of the sort. It was futile to try to construct another image of herself in a few weeks, or creating those fear-induced memories in case she didn't saw them again.

"Hey." A hand waved in front of her interrupting her from her musings. "Are you still there?"

"Sorry, I spaced out."

"Wow, this whole war tension has even affected you, Neji. I don't remember the last time you spaced out." Tamaki remarked after giving his onigiri a bite. He had dark bags under his eyes and his sandy hair was messier than before as well as opaque.

"Don't speak nonsense, it's just that…" she sighed.

"Don't sweat it, I was only kidding besides, everyone is tense nowadays. I'd honestly be worried if you weren't."

The girl sighed and took a bit of her dango as she watched some birds fly away into the sunset.

"Just a day. Wow." Tamaki uttered.

"I know. How is your Granny?"

Tamaki snickered.

"You won't believe it but she's actually regretting having pressured me to become a shinobi. With all this war thing going on she says…" he paused for a moment before casting his eyes down "well, it doesn't matter. I am a shinobi and actually enjoy it."

Neji nodded.

"Just keep in mind that this won't be our last time seeing each other."

"I…know it. But I actually can't help but think, what if…"

"Stop right there. If you go to war with that kind of mentality then those 'if's' will change into 'will's'." The girl interrupted him, her tone serious.

Silence reigned over them. The sun was setting and the dark shadow of war was looming over them. A vague memory of a sunset on a lake, birds flying came to her streets were busy. Almost every family was hanging out at some restaurant or something. The Hyuga clan wasn't. Most of them at least. It bothered her that so many people strived and spent time with their loved ones because of the possibility of not seeing them again. One couldn't allow themselves to go to war like that. Even Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama had that kind of mentality even if the Clan Head denied it.

Hiashi had taken his two daughters out for dinner. Of course, she had been invited, and Hanabi and Hinata had insisted, yet her resolution was as firm as a boulder. Then she had encountered Tamaki who was about to grab a bite and they had ended hanging up.

"Still I can't help it. If this really is our last time seeing each other..." he hesitated a bit. "then there's something I must tell you." Tamaki started. His hands were sweating and his gaze was still downcast. Stars were starting to sparkle up in the sky and a small breeze blew giving him shivers. They were eating on a bench at the park so there weren't any walls protecting them. Neji did not fancy crowded places so he brought her there.

"Well, I actually wanted to tell you this since…well, long ago. And…"

"I'm hearing you, Tamaki." Neji stated nonchalantly. 'Obliviousness must be something that runs on the Hyuga blood' the boy thought.

"I really like-" he began.

"Oi, Tamaki, Neji!" a voice interrupted him, startling the boy.

Tenten and Lee were walking towards them, the former waving his hand.

"Oh, hi guys." The Hyuga greeted them.

"We were looking for you. Sakura-chan told us she had seen you two heading towards the park." Lee said with a wide smile.

"We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Tenten asked teasingly.

"N-not in the least!"

"Actually, yes."

Tenten snickered. Neji turned to the boy with an eyebrow raised.

"Why would you deny it, Tamaki? You were about to tell me something." she asked genuinely curious.

"W-what? Not at all." The boy stuttered, his face red.

"You told me 'I really like' but did not finish your sentence."

Tenten at this widened his eyes and had to bite his fist to stop from laughing.

"Ah yes, I was about to tell you I really like…I really like pumpkin! Yes, I know you don't like it so I hadn't told you so…yeah, I like app- I mean, pumpkins!" Tamaki stated nervously.

Neji sighed.

"Even if I dislike that thing I won't be upset in any way just because you like it."

"Yes, Tamaki-kun! I also like pumpkin and am not afraid of Neji to know it!" Lee stated. "We all can be friends whether we like or dislike something, for example, I like spicy things but my rival here dislikes it, yet we hang out together and…"

"Lee, I think it'd be better if we left…" Tenten started with a snicker.

"Oh, but we were actually looking for you in order to invite you to grab some dinner with us seeing that tomorrow we…"

"I actually have to go. Tomorrow will be a long day and rest is of foremost importance. Good night."

After that Neji left.

Tenten gave Tamaki and apologetic look before patting him on the back.

"You wanna come, man?"

"Yeah."  
:.:.:.:.:

The bandages felt heavy as she wrapped them around her calves and forearms, the soft fabric feeling more like the heavy weights Lee wore.

A sigh escaped her soft lips as she gave her room a last look. The door closed behind her as she stepped out of it. Outside, the Bouke members with families were saying their goodbyes. The rest were only waiting for her, the so-called commander. She walked to the main gates; the Bouke, slowly realizing this, following behind her. She waited patiently for the ones who had yet to finish packing their things or bidding their goodbyes. They didn't take too long, ten minutes later all the side branch was ready.

Once she gave the order, they sped off.

They met with the small Souke delegation commanded by Hiashi-sama on the outskirts of Konoha. They merged and, with Hiashi at the head, continued their trajectory towards the land of lightning.

Hiashi, the Clan head; Hinata, the Heiress, and Neji, the Commander were at the front. As they ventured into the dense forest surrounding Konoha, the vibrant green leaves started changing into yellow, orange and brown ones; autumn's way of saying 'Here I am.'

It had been, somewhere in this forest where she had met death for the first time face to face. Her limbs had gotten cold and then, she hadn't been able to feel anything except for Death's sweet embrace. All her grief for her father had disappeared that time as well as the feeling of betrayal she felt. She still remembered that pinky promise which had held so much value to her. 'I promise. You know I rather die than break my promises.' Still, he had left the village and abandoned her.

At that moment she wasn't adamant to the motion of giving her life for a comrade, no- the first friend she had ever had but now, the only feeling that predominated now in regards to that memory was shame. How had she been so loyal, devoted or even thought to give up the most precious gift her father had granted her, for what? A traitor that is. He had betrayed the village and her…especially the village, yes.

Neji was going to battle, for Naruto, so mixing past emotions would do her no good. When they stopped for the night, she closed her eyes and meditated, clearing her mind from all thoughts. Good and bad. Bitter and joyous. Until all that was left was the mind of a tool, a shinobi. Her purpose was to win and at the moment that was all that mattered.

She shared a tent with Hinata and another female Souke shinobi. Her sleep was dreamless and the next day, after a brief breakfast they continued their way. If the Hyugas continued with that pace, they would reach their destination by night.

The vegetation slowly began to be scarce, a clear indicator that they were into Otogakure. They crossed the small country with no problems though never letting the guard down.

"Neji, once we arrive at the designed location, you'll be in charge of commanding the clan into victory." Her uncle stated the destination just a few hours away. "We are the strongest of the Leaf."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." She had answered nonchalantly.

Kumo's scorching sun did nothing to demotivate every single shinobi and samurai there. They had been divided into 5 divisions and those ones into other subdivisions. One of them, the Hyuga one of the second division, was the one lead by her.

The battle began sooner than planned and so they began. Some Hyuga were adamant to her leading them but every trace of doubt was erased once the battle began. White Zetsu's came in hoards, many shinobi not surviving the first attack, most of them were chunins. The second attack resulted in the extermination of most Zetsu's.

"Hinata, stay behind me. You'll be my eyes, okay?" Neji said. Her head was hurting pretty badly for the strain of using the Byakugan. If it wasn't recommended to use it for more than 40 minutes, less for three hours ten minutes. She knew that the repercussions could be her inability to perform the Byakugan for a few hours, difficulties on controlling chakra or, in the worst-case scenario, temporary blindness; but she couldn't afford to lose Hinata.

During those hours, she had already seen the corpse of a kunoichi with her guts spilled out, painting the dirt red, and the corpse of a shinobi without their head. They looked to be about their age. Young, inexperienced, naive and still sent to war. That could have been Hinata.

"Neji-oneesan, are you sure you're alright? You can rest a bit, I'll gain you some time."

"I'm perfectly fine, Hinata. Now, eyes on the battle." Neji managed to say through the pounding on her head.

Hinata's worried glance only intensified but did as told anyways.

"Yes, commander."

Neji sighed. She knew Hinata was upset, therefore the use of her title. Still, Neji couldn't help but-

"Neji-oneesan!"

Her guard had lowered and a Zetsu had captured her from behind. The torso of the Zetsu opened and, with a firm grip, restrained her. She could feel how the Zetsu was managing to steal her chakra –what was left anyways. With a last effort, she freed herself, falling to the ground, gasping for air. She quickly pulled out of her pocket a chakra pill as well as a pain killer and swallowed them with nothing more than her saliva helping them slide through her throat.

"Neji-onee-"

"I'm fine, Hinata. Don't lower your guard."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't have pulled out that painkiller. You thought I wouldn't notice."

"Hinata, go back to battle."

"I'm not going anywhere until I make sure you're fine-"

"Hyuga Hinata, as the Commander of the Hyuga Delegation I order you to continue performing your duties to their full extent and…not to worry yourself over other people. Have I made myself clear?"

Hinata glared at her. Hinata's eyes were of the few Hyuga eyes which did not look frightening, but right now, her inner Hyuga was out, giving Neji a glare that could freeze hell over. Still, Neji matched it with her own. If Hinata was not focused solely on herself, then she wouldn't make it alive out of the war.

"Yes, Commander." Were Hinata's cold words before the girl parted from her cousin's side to confront more Zetsu.

Neji sighed once more and pinched the bridge of her nose. The headache was starting to dull but still was there. With a Juuken she quickly blew the head of a Zetsu who was lurking behind her. She would not fall for the same cheap trick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	13. Red Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are all the chapters I had stored on my computer. My three-year-long writer's block is finally down and I've been working on new chapters and making some corrections to old ones these couple days. I'm writing at a pretty steady pace so, this time around, I hold no intention of abandoning my story.
> 
> Still, I won't post as quickly as I've been doing (two or three chapters a day.) Instead, I'll post perhaps one or two a week. Thanks and enjoy. Feedback would be appreciated as well .

The night covered the battlefield with its dark cloak. The Zetsu had been eradicated long ago and the Hyuga, with their Byakugan, had made sure there were no more around. Hinata had been sent to another point to cover the perimeter along with some other sensory ninja while she had been placed with the Inuzuka.

She had rested and with the help of the painkiller, the headache had disappeared. Ten minutes of rest was more than enough.

Her Byakugan was the one which covered the most distance, therefore she had been placed on a point of vital importance. Neji had been feeling a twinge behind her eyes for some time now but ignored it. She had been on guard for three hours now, resting her eyes for five minutes every twenty. Suddenly, her sight began to blur and her knees felt very week. Cold sweat bullets were rolling down her forehead and the edges of her vision had turned black. The Hyuga fell on the ground.

"Neji, you okay?!" Kiba asked while getting down from his watching post. The girl had managed to catch the fall with her arms in time. Through pants, she answered.

"Yeah…fine."

"Don't kill yourself pal, my nose is here to sniff out the enemy too. Your eyes don't have to do all the work."

'Dammit!' she had overstrained her eyes.

"Let me handle things for a while, you should get to the medic tents and get patched up." Kiba said as he took out a map from his back pocket. "The coordinates are behind the center point of all squads so it shouldn't take you to long to get there."

"I…I'm telling you I'm fine." She said standing up, her legs visibly wobbling.

Kiba only gave her a poker face.

"You know I'm not that stupid, right?"

"Yeah, I forgot you only look like that." She answered while leaning on a rock.

"Hey! I'm not-!" Kiba stopped midsentence before giving her a lopsided grin. "Ha! You thought I would fall for that one, didn't ya! I'm not letting it go, you're not fine."

"That's not true." Neji mumbled. Well, she had tried. Suddenly her legs gave out. She couldn't move any of her limbs. Great.

Kiba watched her with a snicker.

"Well, since you're so fine then stand up."

The Hyuga glared at him.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not in perfect condition but all I need is to rest a bit."

"Well, that is better than nothing." Hinata's teammate eyed her. "Akamaru! Come here." The big dog came trotting with its tongue out and stared at Kiba expectantly.

Kiba kneeled and grabbed her limp arm. "Come help me." Kiba called his dog.

"W-what are you doing, Inuzuka!" The girl exclaimed.

"Well, it's pretty obvious you've strained yourself too much and aren't able to move, and I'm pretty sure a patch of dirt isn't the place you would've chosen to rest."

"Y-you're wrong!" she stated, raising her chin. "It actually is very comfortable." Akamaru gave the closest thing a dog could give of a chuckle.

"Ha! See? Not even Akamaru believes you."

She resigned herself and allowed Kiba to drag her to a previously laid mat.

"Hmm…thanks." She mumbled once she had been laid down. "You too, Akamaru." The great dog barked in response.

"Sorry, I did not hear that." Kiba joked.

"Don't make me repeat it, Inuzuka." She warned him.

Kiba only laughed.

"Nah, but really you should go to at least get a checkup."

Neji only closed her eyes.

Kiba went over a stash of covers and pillows and grabbed a pillow. He carefully laid Neji's head on it and sat by her side.

"Ehem, Kiba. You can go now, thanks." The girl said after a few minutes of silence.

"Nope. You clearly aren't well and since you're adamant about going to get a checkup are unable to move the enemy could easily sneak in and slit your throat. Besides Hinata and Shino can do an excellent job keeping guard, and even from here my nose works extraordinarily." The boy explained, pointing at his nose proudly.

"Thanks, Kiba." Neji muttered.

She tried to command her body to heal more quickly but 1) she was not Naruto; 2) she did not possessed that ability; 3) she wasn't a medic-nin. The only thing that was left was for her body to take its time which, by the way, was taking extraordinarily long.

Her vision was like a big blur but she did not wanted to admit it. Neji was truly regretting having overused her Kekkei Genkai.

"So, do you wanna-"

"No, Kiba. I don't want to go to the medic tents."

"Oh, okay."

As she laid down, she tried to make her chakra flow easily, opening each of her tenketsu…

"You know, I can let Akamaru carry you towards the medic tents…"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Kiba." Neji responded through gritted teeth.

The Hyuga closed her eyes again and began the meditation, hoping it would help with her chakra flow…

"Are you sure it's alright not to head to the medic tents?"

"You're getting on my nerves, Kiba! I told you I'm fine!"

"When you use your Byakugan too much you get pretty mouthy, huh!" Kiba chuckled. "When somebody works themselves too much in front of you I call it showing off!"

Well, now he had gotten to her nerves.

"Shut up, Kiba!" she finally exploded, not noticing she had talked to Akamaru instead of the Inuzuka.

"The difference between dogs and humans isn't that weak!" Kiba exclaimed offended. "And your eyesight is supposed to be your specialty!"

"It's not my fault you look like one." She grumbled defensively.

"What?! If you weren't a woman…"

"Hey, I can move my hand again." Neji interrupted him. It was true, her body was regaining movement again.

A few hours later she was again back on watch. It had taken her an hour to regain complete mobility of her body again, and another hour and a half to be able to activate her Byakugan again. Against Kiba, Hinata and surprisingly some of her clansmen's recommendations, she returned to guard duty.

By the morning, she, along with some others went to sleep while the others fought. It was a few hours after she woke up that the notice that Naruto had joined the ranks reached the Second Division.

Nighttime had fallen when all Hell broke loose.

Everything was black and red, like an everlasting nightmare. The clouds on the sky blocked the stars from shining, the floor was stained with red blood spilling everywhere. A lot of her clansmen scattered on the ground, their bodies tarnished with mud, dry blood, and cuts. Her eyes panicked at the sight, then went to the two figures standing atop the Juubi.

Those wicked eyes.

"Neji, eyes on the battle!" Hiashi ordered behind her.

She nodded and breathed in. This was war. It wasn't just another mission. Her Byakugan eyes looked for Hinata on the battlefield. Until her chakra was spotted, Neji was able to breathe again.

Then it happened, the HQ Center had disappeared. With her Byakugan she saw it, and all that had been left was dust. And Naruto. He looked broken; his eyes filled with despair. He wasn't a jounin. He had not been sent to S-ranked missions where your only companion was Death.

"Shikamaru…" Choji started.

"No unnecessary comments now. We're in a battle. The same goes for Ino." Shikamaru's gaze was hard. "We're gonna do what my father said."

He was right.

"What does this mean…?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide and with an expression of pain painted on his face.

"That you are the key of the strategy." She answered sternly, landing by his side.

"No! I mean, what happened with Shikaku and Inocihi!" Naruto yelled; worry visible on his features.

She only stared at him, trying to convey what had happened with a mournful expression. Words had escaped her mouth.

Suddenly someone screamed behind them. One of the…tails? Hands? Of the tailed beast had entered the battlefield.

"Neji! Spin right!" her uncle yelled.

At once, both performed the Kaiten forcing the hand to retreat. The strain had started becoming too much.

She turned her head and saw Naruto staring at them in awe.

"Don't space out, Naruto!" Neji called him out of his trance. "We're in a battle and we are fighting!"

"Some people may die." Her uncle addressed the blond boy. Naruto looked ready to argue, but Hiashi spoke first. "But if we lose this fight, everyone will die."

It only took those simple words for the fighting spirit to return to the boy's eyes. "Of course…I know!"

"I'm sure that Shikamaru and Ino's fathers are happy that they passed away before their children." She stated. "Like my father." A brief wave of nostalgia washed over her.

Neji could feel Hiashi's gaze but ignored it. Her father. Why was she remembering him, after all that time? 'Could it be you calling me home, father?'

In the middle of the battlefield, screaming and blood all around her she remembered her deceased father for the first time in a long time. He had always been on the back of her mind now she noticed. The wind was cold, the dust was dry and her lips were chapped. Her hair was dirty and so was her skin. Her body had some wounds, the pounding on her head was beginning and her limbs ached. Still, the tears threatened to fall because of her father after so many years. None of it mattered in the end. She was going to fight for the peace her dad had given his life for.

"For this strategy, we need your power!" Neji said, her voice firm. "In order to make it successful!"

Then her cousin was by her side.

"We will protect Naruto-kun to the end!" Hinata's voice rose above the rest.

"Hinata…!" Naruto exclaimed astonished.

'Only now are you beginning to notice it, Naruto?'

"Be careful!" Hiashi's commanding voice spoke. "The Hyugas are the strongest of the Leaf."

With her Byakugan activated she could see Naruto's expression. Only a few seconds had passed when the rain started. The rain of spears.

The ones that had been caught off guard were already laying on the floor dead, the rest were trying to look for a hiding place, but in the desert, there was nowhere to hide. Some spears were heading towards Naruto's direction, so she hurried and used her Kaiten, but it wasn't strong enough. Neji felt her headband slip from her forehead, hitting the ground. She had yet to completely recuperate from the overuse of her bloodline limit. 'Damn. My Kaiten isn't fast enough'

"Thanks, Neji! I was able to enter hermit mode!" Naruto spoke behind her, already forming several Rasen-shuriken and throwing them towards the enemy.

'That'll give us some time to catch our breaths.'

She deflected some spears that were heading her way, but the girl was already running out of chakra. She rested her hands on her knees, trying to regain her breath and panting. Cold sweat fell down her forehead, the wind blowing her now free tresses. Neji wasn't sure why but she suddenly raised her head, her Kekkei Genkai activated.

Naruto was on the floor, exhausted; Hiashi had deflected a tail; Hinata was in front of Naruto in an instant and then her eyes saw the wooden damned things.

It all moved in slow motion. Neji's body moved before her mind even ordered it, her muscles burned as she sped off surpassing her limits and then jumped. At first, it felt like a flying sensation and then, it felt as if time had stopped and she was suspended in the air. The sudden memory of birds flying into the sunset came to her mind and she could almost feel like them. Then her eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	14. Red Moon

She waited for the inevitable pain with her eyes closed. It never came. Suddenly she wasn´t flying and at the next instant, Neji was again on the ground, except her feet weren't touching the floor.

Had it been an angel? Was it just a hallucination before it all ended or was it her father who was carrying her in his arms?

She opened her eyes and her gaze locked with cold, black as coal, eyes. Everything seemed to be in silence.

Her eyes widened and her furrow deepened as it downed on her.

"Sasuke."

.

.

.

Her eyes quickly darted towards where Hinata and Naruto were. There was a panicked look on them, but she found both shinobi safe and sound –with the exception of the shock painted on their faces. The spears laid a few centimeters away from them, a black flame burning them away.

As quickly as she could she jumped off his arms which were still carrying her bridal style and wasted no time on putting some distance between them, a scowl on her face.

A smirk lacking of any sentiment curved on the Uchiha's lips.

"And here I was expecting at least a 'thank you'."

"Sasuke!" Naruto immediately rose from his spot and rushed to Neji's side, watching Sasuke as if he couldn't believe it.

The attacks had stopped. It looked like Obito and Madara were surprised as well for their clansman sudden apparition.

"Why?" Neji asked trying to keep her face stern though it was proving to be difficult. 'What was he doing there?'. She had just come down from her adrenaline rush and now her legs were trembling. A pant escaped her lips. 'You're a freaking jounin, get a hold of yourself.'

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed rushing towards them.

Sasuke olympically ignored both his ex-teammates and instead answered the question.

"Why? Quid pro quo, nothing more. This way I don't owe you anymore."

"What?" Neji questioned still not comprehending.

"You saved my life so I saved yours."

"Wait, when did I saved your li-"

"I really was ready to die whether it happened naturally or not." He paused. "You saved my life that night with your words and thus, I saved yours tonight. My debt is no more and finally, all my bonds have been broken." Sasuke spoke, not a drop of sentiment on his voice except perhaps a tinge of annoyance for having to explain it all.

Everyone was now watching her. Hiashi, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura. Ino, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru as well.

"Thank you." She conceded coldly. "But for our bond, you shouldn't have worried. It ceased to exist the moment you became a traitor. I'm not like Naruto." Neji practically spat.

Sasuke's brows furrowed for a split second before his expression became monotone again.

"What is done is done." He stated.

"Sasuke! How did you get here so quickl-?!" Naruto began, but it looked as Madara and Obito had gotten tired of waiting.

The juubi quickly began to perform another bijuudama. It was directed towards the battlefield, where they were. He launched it and everyone braced themselves, ready for the inevitable impact. Except it never came.

"It…vanished?"

Suddenly, the sight of a strange-shaped kunai caught her attention. A blink of an eye later there was a man standing right there. Flowing cape behind him drew all the attention towards him.

"Was I late?"

She could only see a mop of blond hair and a white cape adorned with a red flames design swirling around him almost magically.

"No…You were right on time, dad."

The voice that answered was Naruto's. Neji looked at the man, and her eyes widened, now she could make up his features. His eyes denoted the Impure Resurrection Technique that had been used on him, his irises were a deep blue.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked aloud. She was as impressed as the rest. The girl had almost forgotten about Sasuke…almost. The Hyuga eyed him but he did not look impressed at all.

"I am Namikaze Minato. Get ready for the blast." She had seen him somewhere else…then the words embroidered on the man's cape made sense. Yondaime Hokage.

In that, an explosion a short distance from them rattled the Earth to its core. Neji still was weak and would have fallen if Hinata hadn't caught her.

"What was that?!" someone asked.

"I sent the explosion towards the sea."

The Yondaime began talking to Naruto and that was when it finally sank in. Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, was Naruto's father.

.

Then the moon turned blood red.  
:.:.:.:

Neji was meditating under a tree, the soft spring breeze caressing her cheeks, coffee strands of hair flowing along. Droplets of morning dew fell into the pond, creating almost imperceptible waves.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up, her eyes opening softly. Pale wrinkled eyes stared back.

"Is it time already?"

"Your team is looking for you, go get ready."

"Hai, otou-sama." She bowed before leaving, her father smiling warmly behind her.

"Yosh! Thanks, Hyuga-san, we'll see you at the wedding!" Lee waved at Hizashi.

The Hyuga nodded before retreating.

"See you there."

Lee and Tenten's formal unpolluted kimonos were perfectly ironed, hugging their frames. She had only seen them wear those kimono´s once and yet, the difference was massive. The Hyuga had grown used to them looking disheveled or dirty from training so much, yet, they looked like completely different persons. Tenten had even tied his long hair he usually wore into a ponytail into a single bun atop his head.

"Are you wearing your hair down for the wedding?" He asked.

"Does it look bad?"

"No, not at all. I just meant I thought you would be more of, you know, not leaving a strand out of place and all that stuff." Her teammate chuckled.

She grabbed a tress and twirled it between her fingers absentmindedly.

"I'll fix it up later, the wedding won´t start until two more hours. Right now, is more important to oversee the details."

"Don´t worry my rival, we'll help you out!" Lee beamed. "Even more so, I'll win! If not, a thousand pushups, yosh."

"Win what?"

"On helping out, of course!"

"Lee, please. If you lose, there's no time for your self-imposed punishments. Besides, how would a winner be determined?"

"Oh, that's simple, I'll be the judge!" Gai exclaimed, appearing from behind while striking his 'Good Guy' pose.

Neji eyed him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something didn't feel right. Gai sensei and Lee fawned over each other as usual but…no. She couldn't distract herself. The nerves and tension of the wedding must've been what had her on edge. A lot of important guests would have to be accommodated on Hyuga grounds, where the ceremony would take place.

They were strolling by the side of a koi pond. Her team was bickering around her, the friendly banter she had grown used to.

Neji leaned, watching the fish swim around another. She needed to calm herself.

Her reflection on the water stared back at her. Neji wasn't one of using makeup but the special occasion merited just a bit, she had decided to put it on later. The Hyuga's hair framed her face, pale eyes stared back. Her orbs darted to the reflection of a clear forehead and widened momentarily. Was there supposed to be something there? No, it looked as always. She seriously needed to stay calm.

"Neji." Gai called.

"Hai, Gai-sensei."

"Hinata was looking for you."

"Hinata-sama?" her brows furrowed slightly. "Is she alright?"

"If what you're implying is if she's getting cold feet, let me tell you that's impossible." Tenten chuckled. "She's been in love with Naruto since forever."

"Oh, let Kami-sama hear you." She sighed. "I'm also sure is none of that but, I have to help Hanabi and the rest with the preparations…"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it. Go see what the bride-to-be needs." Tenten grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, guys." Neji smiled with relief and started walking towards the Souke Compound

A sense of dread kept nagging on the back of her head, almost as a sixth sense.

When she arrived where Hinata was, the Hyuga went on and knocked.

"Hinata-sama, is everything alright?"

"Y-yes." Was heard from the inside.

"May I come in?"

There was silence until Hinata spoke.

"…yes."

Neji carefully slid the door open. In front of her, stood her cousin clad in her beautiful wedding kimono. It truly was a piece of art, but it did not compare at all to the girl -woman- that was wearing it. The person in charge of Hinata's makeup and hair had not arrived yet, but her cousin made the most stunning bride-to-be Neji had ever seen.

"You look stunning, Hinata-sama. I'm sure Naruto is feeling very lucky."

Hinata's gaze was cast downwards.

"Is something the matter?" Neji asked quietly. "Is it cold feet?" she added.

At this Hinata almost jumped.

"N-not at all!" she exclaimed. "It's just that…all this time with Naruto-kun every moment has been…magic. I know I love him more than anything but, what if he…"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Neji spoke. "I've never seen Naruto happier. Since you two started going out, he's even become more bearable, calmer and always sporting that goofy smile of his." Hinata smiled timidly before her cousin added. "And when we go out on missions, he's always talking about you."

"He does?" the bride-to-be's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a soft pink.

Neji smirked.

"He's always talking about how strong you are, how kind, how 'badass', using his words."

Hinata's blush deepened.

"Naruto-kun…"

"So, don't worry about a thing today." Neji spared her cousin a look. She still remembered when Hinata was a small, insecure kid. The chunnin exams came to her mind as a dark reminder. Had the jounins not intervened she would have…no, she shouldn't think about it. Neji was a different person now and she would make sure nothing happened to her little cousin.

Hinata beamed. Suddenly she jumped and held Neji in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Neji- oneesan."

At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Neji questioned.

"I'm here for Hyuga Hinata. I'm supposed to take care of her hair and makeup." A feminine voice answered.

Neji turned to her cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see you at the ceremony."

With that she opened the door, exchanged bows with the makeup lady and exited the room.

The Hyuga still had time to go help a bit and finish getting ready for the wedding if she hurried up.

When she arrived, she found out her team and Hinata's as well Sakura and some Hyugas had managed to get everything ready ahead of schedule.

"Do you need help with something?" Neji asked Ko.

"We're all set. As soon as the cake arrives, everything will be ready."

"And the catering?"

"They'll have everything ready for the moment the ceremony ends."

Everything looked beautiful, perfect. Just what Naruto and Hinata deserved on their wedding day she thought warmly.

Neji turned around, about to go and ready herself up when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry…" she started before looking up at the person she had bumped into.

"Even with those eyes of yours you couldn't see where you were going." The person chuckled.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke was clad into a gray formal kimono, the Uchiha fan embroidered on the back.

Seeing him made her feel uneasy. Why would she feel like that? He was her friend; they had been for several years.

"Sorry, I've just been…my mind's been somewhere else all day, I don't know."

"It's not usual for you to space out, Hyuga."

"Yeah, I guess."

Sasuke looked calm, she tried to remember when they had befriended each other. Had it been at the Academy? No, was it the chunin exams? Come to think of it, why couldn't she remember the chunin exams? Who had she fought against? Had it been Ino? Was it Naruto? How had Naruto and her become friend-?

"You're spacing out again." Sasuke snapped her out of it.

"Sorry, I just can't remember…" What couldn't she remember?

"Naruto actually asked me to pick up the cake, care to accompany me?" The Uchiha asked.

Neji hesitated a moment before nodding.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while. Spring had brought with it beautiful warm weather. Leaves blew along, dancing with the wind and her heart fluttered at the sight.

"You've been more silent than usual." Sasuke brought her wandering thoughts back to earth.

"Hm. I've always been one for quiet walks, you should know." She answered calmly.

"Let me start again. You've been a different silent than usual." He chuckled.

Neji sighed, before sparing him a small smile.

"I guess. It's just that today has been…" she hesitated. "I don´t know, weird. My mind has been…lethargic."

"How so?"

"I guess it's the wedding. I really want it to go well."

"I doubt it would go another way, with you helping to organize it and all."

"It's not just that. I've had trouble remembering things." Neji paused. "Do you remember why we became friends?"

"Here it is, the bakery." Sasuke announced.

The Hyuga was once again distracted from her thoughts and noticed that, indeed, they had arrived.

A bell chimed above their heads as they opened the door. The Hyuga let Sasuke manage the cake as she looked around the store. It was one of the fanciest pastry shops in Konoha or even, the land of fire. Neji had only visited it once when she had been sent to collect a cake for Hiashi-sama's birthday. It had been the best piece of cake she had ever tasted. Elegant cakes adorned the display windows, every cake more beautiful than the last one.

"Let's go." Sasuke told her. When she looked at him, he was carrying a box almost his size containing the cake.

Neji laughed.

"Let me help you with that, I don't want the cake to be ruined before the wedding."

"Thanks." Sasuke sighed in relief.

They carried the enormous cake through the streets of Konoha, the villagers moving aside as they saw them passing.

"You know, it's been some time since we last trained together." Sasuke started as they neared Hyuga grounds. "We should do it more often."

"Yeah…we should."

As soon as they arrived, they placed the cake on a nearby table, and Neji excused herself to go get ready.

Her reflection stared at her blankly.

The Hyuga's hair was pulled up, held together with chopsticks, a light pink lipstick adorned her lips. She forced a smile. It looked mechanic so she wiped it up immediately. She sighed and stood up, the ceremony was about to start.

Neji strode towards the grounds where the ceremony would take place and took her assigned seat. She was seated right beside Hanabi and her father. Hizashi smiled at his daughter once she arrived.

Naruto was fidgeting on his place, a big grin adorning his face, as Sasuke, his best man, tried to keep him to stay put.

Then, Hiashi-sama walked in, accompanied by the most beautiful bride she had ever seen. Everyone was holding their breath as Hinata walked towards Naruto, undenied love shining brightly in her eyes.

The ceremony went on beautifully and Neji would´ve been a liar if she denied having shed a tear. That was all she had wished for her cousin. Happiness. And Hinata looked so happy and in love as they exchanged vows and were finally pronounced husband and wife, her eyes never leaving her husband's.

As Neji paid more attention to her surroundings, she found everyone chatting amicably. Gai-sensei, Tenten and Lee were congratulating Naruto and Hinata, the green-clad pair (because even their formal clothes were a bright green) especially effusively. Sasuke was holding a conversation with Kakashi and when he noticed she was staring, he turned and gave her a smirk.

Suddenly her eyes clashed with equal white ones.

"Father."

"Ah, this truly was a beautiful ceremony. Hinata-sama sure looks happy."

Neji smiled fondly.

"Yeah, she does."

"So do you." Her father spoked, his wrinkled framed eyes staring warmly into his daughter's.

"I guess I am." She wholeheartedly said.

:,:,:,:  
Just at that moment, Sakura punched the crap out of Kaguya. They needed to break the Tsukuyomi.

Black Zetsu, hidden in his mother's sleeve, gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	15. Hero's Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... you can be expecting an update every Friday without fail. If I have a lot of chapters ready perhaps I'll post a Tuesday so, Fridays and perhaps (besides that week's update) a second chapter on Tuesday. Thanks for reading and leaving reviews, they really are everything. Enjoy.

Something about returning home felt strange for Sasuke. He remembered having dreamt about it once a long time ago.

As he stared at Kakashi's face after having spent two months in a dark cell, blindfolded, without an arm and completely restrained besides being watched 24/7 –he couldn't help but agree with his former mentor.

"We actually were lenient on you, Sasuke."

"Thanks, Kakashi."

The Hatake stared at him longingly. He noticed achingly Sasuke no longer called him sensei.

"You've gained your freedom, Sasuke. But-"

"Actually, Rokudaime-sama. I have yet to atone my sins-"

"Yes, Sasuke" Kakashi interjected. "Naruto told me about it, but for the village to fully trust you to be on your own you'll have to gain Konoha's trust again."

"I saved them. Isn't that enough?"

Kakashi sighed and reclined on his chair.

"They see Naruto as their savior. You have yet to fully gain their trust, Sasuke." Sasuke was about to interrupt again but Kakashi raised his hand. "It won't be that difficult. Just let yourself be seen, walk around Konoha, help old ladies and that kind of things."

"And letting me roam around Konoha is your idea of its citizens trusting me?"

"Well, this won't be coming off in the meantime" he said pointing to the chakra restraining bracelet he was wearing. "And you'll have ANBU guarding you."

Sasuke's lips curved into a humorless smirk.

"So you just want to use me to test your little new ANBU experiment."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled.

"Consider it a service to the community."

"How will it help your ANBU rookies?"

"They're not rookies…at least most of them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I still think your program won't work…"

"I believe it will. Wicked and mad shinobi have proven to lead to wars, take the Akatsuki for instance. A shinobi's mental stability is the base for a peaceful future."

"Still I don't see how your plan of recruiting ANBU every two years, leave them two years to rest and return after that period of time if they wish to, will work. Some may even only enter to get the tattoo and brag about it."

"It's not like that, Sasuke. Those ANBU will be handpicked by me, the Hokage. Living a life like the one an ANBU has for a long period of time affects a person's life in a negative way. You begin losing your humanity. Giving them a chance to step away before it's gone and to recover would benefit the village. Elite shinobi who are emotionally healthy."

Sasuke sighed and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms.

"How long?"

Kakashi flashed a triumphant smirk under his mask.

"That depends on you and how well you behave, but I wouldn't give it more than 6 months at most. Just for them to get a bit used to you and trust you…especially after all this 'you killing the previous Hokage' thing."

The Uchiha's eyes closed and his brows furrowed. After a few seconds of pondering he opened them.

"Fine. Just tell your ANBU not to be a nuisance."

Kakashi only smiled through his mask.

"Can do. You'll even forget they're there."

"That I doubt." The raven muttered followed by an undignified huff.

"It won't be that bad. They'll be like your bodyguards, you know, like a feudal lord."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. 'Yeah, right.'

:.:.:.:.:.:

It was like the weeks following the massacre all over again. Well, perhaps a tad worse.

As he walked down the street, in plain daylight, Sasuke became the victim of the many stares. He could feel them, every single one of them. As he walked by the only people that seemed not to stare were the children who had no idea who he was but still, some of them spared him curious glances as their parents moved them away from him.

An old man was selling dango on the street and his heart ached at the memory of his late brother. The Uchiha stopped on the middle of the street and felt the three chakras following him also come to a halt.

Sasuke approached the old man who, after noticing this, a scared expression began making its way to his features.

"An order of dango, please." He spoke.

The old man nodded once and started immediately to prepare the sweet treat.

Sasuke knew the three ANBU behind him were watching intently his every move and could see with his Rinnegan how their chakras flared a bit when he extended his hand to pay the man for the dango. Inwardly he made a disgusted face when he noticed the generous amount of syrup the man had given him. Outwardly, Sasuke thanked politely the man and headed for his home.

"Will you also follow me to my house?" he asked aloud once he reached an isolated road, knowing the masked shinobi would hear him.

One of them Shunshined himself in front of Sasuke. Honestly, the Uchiha had imagined he would be rewarded only with silence.

"Rokudaimme-sama's orders were of guarding your wellbeing 24/7" The ANBU spoke. His voice sounded about Sasuke's age and besides a mop of dark hair, the rabbit porcelain mask covered his entire physiognomy. Sasuke also noticed the choice of words the ANBU had used. Guarding your wellbeing.

"Kakashi's getting people my age to guard me? I thought he would at least demonstrate a bit or respect and not send me some newbie I could easily get rid of."

With satisfaction, he watched the ANBU tense.

"But it isn't only one, so it won't happen, Uchiha-san." a female stern voice said behind him.

He chuckled. The ANBU made a sign and her comrade retreated.

"So indeed he sent a newbie squad to guard me?"

The ANBU stayed silent and shunshined out of sight.

Sasuke disliked his words to be dismissed.

He entered his house and, for the first time in several years, he entered his room.

It was obvious someone had been snooping around. His drawers were open, and his clothes were disordered. Judging by the thin layer of dust, it had been not more than six months ago.

The walls of the Compound just felt like another cell to him. He eyed Itachi's room and steered away from it, his heart pounding.

'Let myself be seen and help old ladies, right, Kakashi?' Sasuke sighed as he walked out of his house, leaving the dango untouched at the table. The sooner he could get out of the village, the better.

The three chakras tailing him started moving, he noted, mimicking his pace. Konoha's streets had changed since he was a kid, he supposed Pain had had something to do with that, yet the Yamanaka Flower shop could be found where it always had been located.

The bell chimed above him as he entered the shop. Another shinobi about his age was there, Ino helping him pick and arrange the flowers. After the war, an era of peace had to follow he guessed.

Both heads turned to him as his presence was announced, both sporting polite smiles before, after noticing who he was, they vanished.

The shinobi quickly thanked Ino and paid for his flowers before scurrying away.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. 'Perhaps it's gonna be tougher than expected.'

"H-how may I help you." Ino called, her voice a bit unsure, eyeing him warily. Had it been other times, Sasuke was sure she would've been delighted with him setting a foot on her shop, but now, even one of his former fangirls saw him as a pariah. At least he had gotten rid of them and wouldn't have to be constantly nagged.

He quietly asked for a dozen of white carnations. Ino's demeanor changed as she swiftly arranged them, a painful look on her face. Those were the kind of flowers she had been bringing to her father's empty gravestone, every Saturday since the war had come to an end.

Ino's eyes wandered to Sasuke, stopping for a moment on the place where his arm should have been. He had caused pain, a lot, she remembered. All those nights Sakura had cried herself to sleep, even if the girl pretended to be strong. Yet, the pain inflicted on the Uchiha had also been a lot. She had almost experienced a fragment of that pain -with Asuma and her dad-, and it was almost unbearable. A tinge of empathy crossed her features. She did not have to like him to try to understand his pain.

The Uchiha paid for the flowers, and stopped a moment, hesitating, before adding.

"Thank you, have a good day." Ino's expression morphed into one of surprise.

Sasuke exited the shop, barely hearing the muttered.

"Y-You too."

The flowers were beautiful, and their fresh scent invaded Sasuke's nostrils. He wondered if his mother would have agreed with him, she had always smelt like flowers, he remembered that.  
:.:.:.:.:

Winter's presence was beginning to make itself known, like announcing its soon arrival. The chilly autumnal air blew his hair, orange and yellow leaves dancing with it. Sasuke's left empty sleeve had seemed to attempt joining the leaves dance, it being a reminder of what his path of darkness had cost him.

On the graveyard, there was a whole section dedicated to the Uchiha's. On the span of one night, it had suddenly filled. He approached his parent's graves and offered a silent prayer for their souls' rest after leaving three flowers on each one of their graves. No matter how much time had passed, he still remembered crystal clear his mother's face and soft voice, her affectious caresses.

Sasuke could sense the three faint chakras following him. The Uchiha sensed a fourth one approaching and, immediately his hand went to where he always had his katana, only to remember he wasn't allowed to carry weapons. The fourth chakra ignored him and approached the other three ones, belonging to the ANBU. One of them left and the newcomer stayed. So, it had been a shift.

Sasuke sighed and approached the newest looking grave. Itachi´s name had been carved on white marble stone, the Uchiha fan proudly engraved under it. His eyes started prickling, a tear threatening to fall, but the reminder of the three ANBU's presence prevented him from doing so.

"Aniki…" he muttered, laying six white carnations atop the grave. A gust of wind blew his bangs away from his face. Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the smell of autumn filling his senses. 'Itachi'.

Night covered Konoha with its starry mantle, the white moon came out, serving as the main light source trough the cold night. Sasuke was still standing, next to the grave, his eyes closed. 'Are you watching, Aniki? I'm here at Konoha, I'm gonna redeem myself. Your sacrifice would not have been in vain.' The moon's light shone directly on his eyes as they opened, black irises ethereally illuminated by its white light. 'It does look better white than red.'

An owl's hoot brought him back to reality. The night was chilly, and it wouldn't be too long before the first snow fell, December had started to show its face. He dusted his clothes off and walked home, the three chakras tailing him ever-present.

On the way to the compound, he passed the lake, the one that held so many memories. The moon's image, reflected on the lake's surface, brought back memories from that night. Itachi's tears had not been an illusion, but a simple glance at the pain he had been forced to carry alone. The burden he had carried for Sasuke's sake. His brows furrowed as he continued his way home.

He arrived home, the dango still laying on the table. He tried to take a bite of it only to grimace at the awfully sweet taste, sweets weren't his forte. Sasuke threw the dango away and proceeded to perform his night rituals, afterwards, he went to sleep, noticing on the back of his mind how the ANBU made another shift in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	16. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke cooks ramen

As the sun shone its first rays, they seeped through Sasuke´s room's window and landed on an empty pillow. He had risen before the sun, while darkness still ruled. He was good mixing with the shadows, still, now the sun was out, he had decided to shine with it.

Konoha's streets were empty, only the bare minimum of people up. Sun had yet to fully come out, shop owners were starting to open, no one paid attention to him.

Sasuke´s steps came to a halt when he spotted a familiar place. That was the ramen shop he and team seven used to visit, back on his gennin days (even though technically, he was still one.).

The shop looked the same as it always had, the old man, owner of the shop was just arriving.

"Hey, boy, ramen's not ready yet. If ya' planning on standin' there. Least you can do's helpi-" The old man turned around and stopped mid-sentence once he noticed who he was talking too. The owner´s eyes quickly darted to his chakra restraining bracelet. He seemed more relaxed but still wary. Sasuke sighed, turning around to start leaving…

"Umm, you're Naruto´s friend, right?"

Sasuke turned around and nodded once.

Teuchi scratched the back of his neck, before adding with a bit of hesitation.

"Any friend of Naruto's is welcome at Ichiraku's. Ramen's not ready yet…"

"Thank you." Sasuke spoke. "But there's no need for you to be good to me for Naruto's sake…"

"Kid, I'm not. I-I do remember how you and Naruto used to eat here, years ago." Suddenly, a genuine grin appeared on his face. "Besides, I bet all those years away you should have missed Ichiraku's ramen There's no ramen like mine!"

Sasuke hesitated a moment before remembering Kakashi's words. Letting people see him, get used to him, then perhaps he would be able to get rid of the chakra restraining bracelet.

"Thanks. Let me help you then."

The old man looked surprised but nodded anyways, a small smile on his lips. He gave Sasuke a couple of boxes to carry inside as he carried some more.

"Son, have you ever cooked ramen?" he questioned.

Sasuke shook his head.

"You're not much of a talker are ya'?" he deadpanned. "Doesn't matter, there's a first time for everything. Lemme teach you."

Sasuke was good cooking and a quick learner, Teuchi noticed as he rambled about his daughter being away at a ramen fair, representing Ichiraku.

"You know, nowadays what you kids need- what everyone needs- is some cheering up. These have not been easy times. That's why my Ayame-chan went off to Kumo. She's only gonna be away two weeks, but a ramen fair I bet would cheer up at least a couple fellas."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes fixating on the ramen broth. Indeed, times had been hard on everyone. Ino's expression as she wrapped his flowers came to his mind. Even the bubbly ones had been affected by post-war depression.

"Oh!" Teuchi exclaimed happily. "You're good boy. You got the hang of it pretty quickly; I think it's almost ready."

"Thank you." The broth smelled amazing, especially to his empty stomach.

"Kid, in case you ever get tired of the shinobi life, tell me and I can teach you more than the basics. Help is always needed on the ramen business and you've got talent."

At this, Sasuke let out a soft chuckle.

"I'll consider it. If the shinobi life ever tires me, I'll recur to you."

"Well, I think it's ready. Care to taste it?"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"Sit down, kid." And added as he saw Sasuke reach out for his wallet. "And don't ya' worry 'bout money. Consider it a payment for the help. With Ayame gone, setting everything up has been taking me longer than usual. Thanks to you, my costumers will be able to get their ramen earlier." He said as he began serving Sasuke a big ramen bowl.

"Here." Teuchi placed the bowl in front of Sasuke, smiling.

Sasuke eyed the narutos and let out a small chuckle.

"Itadakimasu." He said as he broke the chopsticks and started digging with gusto. Though ramen had never his favorite food, it had not been one he disliked. Still, the old man was right, there was no ramen like Ichiraku's. He could hear the streets outside were starting to get busy, he had even detected the ANBU's shift again.

The smell of ramen had seemed to reach the streets as he sensed some people approaching the restaurant. The old man had been the only one, besides his old team, who had actually been kind to him. Sasuke did not wished to scare away his clientele so he finished his ramen, thanked for the food and left his ramen's money on the counter, ignoring Teuchi's protests.

He left just in time for the costumers to arrive, a couple of glances following his form until he had exited the establishment.

People's stares kept following him wherever he went though they wouldn't last longer than a couple seconds, he thought it was mainly due to how scared they were of him. Would he actually be able to gain some of their trust back in six months? At least he had made progress with one of them. He knew the shinobi community would be a lot tougher than the civilian one to crack.

"Some nerve he has." The Uchiha heard a couple jounin's whispering. Sasuke turned his head, making eye contact with them. They looked scared and their hands immediately went for their pouches, as if preparing for an attack. Then he felt the three ANBU chakra's flare. The pair of jounin must've sensed them too since they warily put their hands down, before breaking eye contact.

Reparations were almost finished, in fact, they were just giving them their final touches. Pre-war preparations and Post-war depression had slowed them down, the signs of the Pain attack on the village still visible, even if barely. He spotted shinobi helping, it sure was a way to keep their minds busy after everything. Missions had been scarce, but he knew they would soon enough return to normality.

He walked in front of a construction site, there was a man on a wheelchair. His eyes darted to the pair on the roof, helping nail down the roof. Sasuke's eyebrows arched in recognition as he remembered both shinobi. Their heads turned in that instant, their gazes locking with Sasuke's, eyes widened. Lee gave him a tentative smile, while the other teammate who he couldn't remember the name, stayed with a neutral face.

The man in the wheelchair looked hesitant but called him. Sasuke noticed it was their sensei, the one who had fought Madara. A sudden feeling of remorse invaded him as his gaze shifted to the wheelchair.

"…Umm, Sasuke, how are you doing?"

Sasuke looked taken aback but answered, nonetheless.

"Fine. Um, thanks for asking."

"Thanks to you." The now-retired jounin said sincerely.

Sasuke supposed it was because how he and Naruto had released everyone from the Tsukuyomi.

"It was nothing." It had been a lot; it had cost him an arm (literally). Though the arm thing had been more a result form Naruto and his fight than from saving everyone.

Gai chuckled.

"For saving Neji. Thank you."

Sasuke did not knew what to say, and Neji's teammates must've picked on it since they came down and nodded.

"You don't have to say anything." Lee said. "Whatever reason it was, thank you for saving our friend, Uchiha."

He hesitantly nodded in acknowledgment.

Silence reigned a few moments, the Uchiha was about to retire when Tenten spoke.

"And thanks for saving us, also."

Sasuke was more surprised than what he let out. Besides his team and the Kages, he had not been thanked.

"Would you like to accompany us? I wouldn't mind the company." Gai said, way calmer than how he remembered the jounin used to be.

He remembered the old ramen man and inwardly smiled. He had followed a path of darkness for so long he had forgotten what light felt like.

"How can I help you?"

He saw the three of them hesitate before looking at his missing arm. Well, he wouldn't be of much help on repairing a roof without an arm and chakra.

"You could perhaps help us passing us the beams." Lee answered after a moment of pondering.

There was a pile of wooden beams next to Gai-sensei. They were not big and looked quite light, he would perfectly be able to maneuver them even with his limitations, perhaps even serve as a workout of sorts after having been that time in confinement. Sasuke nodded and grabbed one.

They worked at a steady pace, chatting amongst each other. He remained mostly silent. They kept stealing furtive glances at him and Sasuke just knew they were dying to ask him about his and their teammate's (previous) bond.

"I'm sure Neji's gonna be here, she's been helping us in her free time." Lee said aloud to no one in particular. Sasuke sighed and passed him a beam. Lee had been throwing some Neji comments for a while now.

"Yosh! Thank you, Sasuke-san."

He nodded. There wasn't a lot they could speak with Sasuke about. They had not been friends with him before he ran away, and everything else was a touchy subject.

Instead, Gai started rambling. Telling them about the multiples encounters he had had with his rival, Kakashi and, that as of that moment, he was winning by two. Gai's voice held a tinge of melancholy but he hid it well. Sasuke again felt bad for the man, those encounters he'd had would happen no more.

"Naruto-kun is your eternal rival, right?" Lee asked, excited.

"My what?"

"Your eternal rival! Just like Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, and as Neji and I, we're eternal rivals!" Lee beamed.

Sasuke thought about it. Naruto was his best friend, his brother. But he also was his rival, had always been.

"I guess so…"

"Yosh! See, the flame of youth burns in everyone with passion."

Had it been other times, Sasuke would have been fed up with, but in that moment, he felt something warm. With baby steps, he was starting to reinsert himself.

That was when a couple of shinobi passed and greeted Gai but, after they noticed he was with them quickly excused themselves.

Lee and Gai gave Sasuke an apologetic look.

"Just give them some time." Gai said, Sasuke nodding in understanding. Sasuke learned that Gai had just been released from the hospital a few days ago due to the injuries he had sustained while fighting his ancestor.

"Oi, Sakura-san!" Lee suddenly shouted waving his hand, abruptly letting go of the beam Sasuke was about to hand him. The beam fell, a splinter tearing a pretty superficial wound on his palm, yet enough to draw a few droplets of blood.

Sakura turned around, with the intention of returning the greeting but caught sight of the accident.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed rushing to his side. Apparently, Lee had just noticed also as he looked pretty mortified.

"Dear god, I am so sorry." Lee said looking at his wound.

"Don't worry." Sasuke dismissed. Lee still kept apologizing profusely, promising to punish himself later with laps and push-ups.

"Ah, it was pretty superficial." Sakura informed, the green chakra on her hand having erased the trace of a wound. It was then she noticed who he was with. She raised an eyebrow at him but kept quiet.

"Well, I say we call it a day." Gai announced. "It's almost time for lunch. Care to join us, Sasuke, Sakura?"

Sasuke had socialized enough for a day, besides he was getting irritated by the constant looks he kept receiving by half Konoha. He would much rather stay home and cook. Sakura seemed to have picked on that because she answered.

"Oh, we would really like to, thing is I was looking for Sasuke. We actually have to go over a few things on his medical file…"

"Oh, can't it wait until after lunch…?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me he needed them before four o'clock. It will have to be another time, thanks."

"Other time it is." Gai conceded before turning to Sasuke. "Thanks for the help and…well, everything."

"You're welcome and thanks for the invitation." He bowed before leaving with his ex-teammate. Tenten and Lee bid them goodbye before heading out for lunch with their sensei, Lee pushing his sensei's wheelchair at full speed, both of them grinning towards the sunset.

He and Sakura walked side by side, no direction in particular.

"So…team Gai, huh?" Sakura started. "Looking for Neji?" she added, a tinge of bitterness on her voice. He knew since he had saved her, everyone had wondered exactly what kind of bond they had had. The fact they kept wondering only proved Neji herself had not dissipated their doubts.

He shrugged.

"I have no reason to look for her. I was just passing and, well, you know him better than I, you know how Lee's sensei can be."

Sakura chuckled.

"Heh. Sorry, I have no business asking about your stuff I just…"

Sasuke paused a moment.

"You heard her, right? We don't have a bond of sorts. That's all there is to know about."

Sakura stayed quiet and Sasuke wondered if he had perhaps sounded too curt.

"Sorry, I did not mean to sound like that. It's just that what you heard is all that is."

The pink-haired girl gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not pushy." She pondered before adding with a chuckle. "Not a lot anyways."

He happily sighed.

"And yes, I know how Gai-sensei can be." Her expression changed into a grim one for a second. "He is very strong. Not only physically."

The raven could only nod.

Had he not been in his revenge rampage and Sakura so obsessed with him, he could see his younger self having fallen for Sakura. She was insanely smart, kind, friendly and a good listener. Yet. He felt their time had passed. As of now, he saw her as a sister. She was more than a best friend; she was now part of what he considered his family. He was proud of her, even admired her, not even he had the perfect chakra control she did. She deserved someone better and that would not be Sasuke.

She had taken him to a discrete coffee shop, almost hidden from view. It was empty and Sasuke sighed in relief. No more stares. They ordered food and the bored waiter took their orders without taking a second glance.

They had fallen into amicable chatter, most of it coming from Sakura. She told him what had been going on in the village the time he had been confined; how Naruto had begun his Hokage training, it taking up most of his time. Sakura also had practically ordered him to get an appointment to get his arm situation dealt with as Naruto's new arm was just in the process of being made. Her presence, contrary to their gennin days, was enjoyable.

They were getting to her home; the sun having shone its last rays when he muttered.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura, who was talking about the amount of work they'd had at the hospital abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

"Huh?"

"Thank you." He said, this time louder. Words were not necessary for her to know he was talking about everything.

Her lips curved into a small smile, her eyes glinting ever lightly with unshed happiness tears.

Sakura got on the tips of her toes and kissed his forehead, motherly.

"Take care, Sasuke." Were her words, before entering her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...I just couldn't help myself and posted another chapter


	17. Dog Brawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, writing post-Shippuden Sasuke is really difficult. In fact, I think he's a rather complicated character to write, especially Shippuden Sasuke. I'm trying to make his redemption days as believable as possible taking everything into account and based on his reaction at the end of his and Naruto's final fight. If you have any comments, any constructive criticism is more than welcome (as well as normal reviews :3).
> 
> I thought Teuchi would be of the first ones to accept Sasuke given that he accepted Naruto when everyone hated him. All in all, I'm trying to stay in character so I can make his character development in a way it can lead to a more open Sasuke.

The next day he was up before the sun had shined its first rays. A cup of green tea had sufficed for breakfast.

As he kicked some poles, Sasuke couldn't help but note his strength hadn't faltered that much during his time confined. Yet he needed to gain his strength back; get stronger was what he needed.

His feet had made him repeat the same route he had followed the day before, not being long before Ichiraku's came to sight. Just at that moment he spotted the old man arriving, their gazes locked and Teuchi greeted him.

"How you doin', kid?"

"Fine, thanks." He responded. They stayed in silence a moment before Teuchi spoke.

"Want me to teach you my famous Shoyu Ramen?"

Sasuke's lips curved into a smirk and nodded before following the man into the establishment.

"Thank you."

They fell into a steady pace, Teuchi chopping the scallions as Sasuke prepared the pork shoulder. Cooking had served to take his mind off all the stuff that had been happening lately. He seemed to forget his problems while cooking, plus he could add cooking ramen to his repertoire of abilities.

"Okay, let's have a taste." Teuchi said once he deemed it was ready. He grabbed a spoon and tasted the broth. His eyebrows rose and his expression morphed into a content one.

"Ahh." He sighed. "Perfection." Afterward, he tasted the noodles. "Damn, we do make a good team, boy." Teuchi grinned, Sasuke giving one of his own.

Soon enough the ramen was ready. Teuchi had insisted for Sasuke to stay and eat, but he politely refused. Nevertheless, the old man invited Sasuke to come over whenever he wished to.

Soon enough he found himself walking towards the hospital, remembering Sakura's words about getting his arm (or lack of) problem resolved. The streets leading to the hospital sure were busy ones, a lot of people coming and going out of it.

On his way, by the corner of his eye, he found the other team on his year, sitting on a bench. One of them whispered something and all three heads turned to look at him not so discretely. A member of that team had been giving him the stink eye and actually had the nerve to suddenly growl at him. The raven's eyebrow twitched.

"What ya' looking at, Uchiha?" the man practically growled. Ah, now he remembered who he was. The dog by his size had certainly grown a lot bigger than when they were at the Academy.

Sasuke's eyebrows raised as he glared at him.

"Well, nothing interesting for sure."

"Why you…" a soft hand stopped Kiba.

"K-Kiba-kun, stop. You'll only get into trouble…"

"Hinata, this guy left the village, your cousin and Choji almost died trying to get him back, he killed the Hokage and now he's just roaming freely the streets…!"

Sasuke's stomach churned but he did not allow it to show in his face. Who the hell did this guy thought he was?

"Yeah, but h-he saved us with Naruto-kun." She replied, still not letting go of his arm. "And look…" she said stealing his chakra restraining bracelet a glance. Kiba's eyes followed her gaze, widening in understanding.

"Don't think just because I have this, I won't be able to put you in your place." Were Sasuke's words, a dangerous glint appearing on his eyes as he said so.

The Uchiha saw Hinata visibly take a step back and Kiba gulp, yet the dog boy immediately growled, as if trying not to show weakness.

At that moment he felt the ANBU chakra flare. The other three must've felt it too since their heads turned towards the trees, where the ANBU should have been. Kiba gave him one last dirty look before cautiously retreating, his dog, who had shown himself to be calm during the altercation, following while shaking amicably his tail. The Hyuga girl had stayed with him as her teammates retreated, making Sasuke wonder if she was looking for a fight.

"I-I'm sorry for Kiba-kun's actions. H-he's always like that." she instead practically mumbled.

"He better learn to control that temper, " Sasuke threatened, locking eyes with her. "if not, he will get in trouble with the wrong person."

The girl meekly nodded and Sasuke, if briefly, couldn't help but note how different she was from her cousin.

"Also, umm, I wanted to thank you. For everything you did, b-but especially for saving Neji-oneesan." She managed to say while giving him a small bow in thanks.

Sasuke sighed, it wasn't wise of him to get into further trouble and Hinata was basically offering an olive branch, so he forced himself to calm down.

"It was nothing." Hinata nodded before joining her teammates.

Sasuke allowed himself to give a last sigh before he retreated, resuming his path towards the hospital after the turbulent encounter.

He arrived and Shizune immediately received him. The woman kept him until dark as she kept taking his measures and revising his blood; getting everything ready for his new arm. He stayed silent the entire time, the medic-nin also not making an attempt to start a conversation. Once she was finished, he thanked her and left.

Konoha's streets were bright, multiple lanterns hanging outside the stores illuminating the village. Sasuke's strides were long and firm, and it wasn't long before he noticed where his feet were taking him.

The Academy looked exactly the same as it always had. Sasuke's eyes raked all over the old structure, reminiscing the old days that seemed so distant now. He had been in the Academy when his parents were still alive. He always did his best, always trying to reach Itachi, yet he seemed so far away, every passing day even more so. It was Itachi who had helped him get the best grades at shuriken practice. Back then he had blamed himself for so long for not being able to protect his parents from Itachi.

When Sasuke had found out the truth, all the rage went to Danzo. If he were honest, Sasuke would kill Danzo all over again, and knew the man deserved what had happened to him (in fact, he thought he had died too quickly). Even after Danzo was gone, he couldn't get back what had been taken from him. His family, his brother…his innocence. It wasn't until, after experiencing even if it was for a brief moment, the horrors of war, he could understand why Itachi had done what he did, though it enraged him more how they had manipulated his brother and forced him to carry such a heavy burden.

The raven couldn't bring his family back nor he could turn back the clock and revive all the precious moments he had spent with them. Yet, he could form new ones, he could form and repair the bonds he had broken and form new ones. The Uchiha could make new memories, starting with his not blood-related family: Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Itachi had given his life for peace but, especially for him to live. Not only to be alive and breathing but to live life at its fullest and, even if it was proving to be difficult, he intended to do so, for Itachi.

The old swing that hanged from a tree on the Academy was slowly swinging, following the wind's rhythm. There was no light and Sasuke could easily smell the trees and grass accompanied by winter's soon arrival. He noticed a presence behind him. Contrary to Karin, he was no sensory ninja and could not identify chakra signature, only presence, yet, he knew who it was even before turning around.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

Naruto had dark bags under his eyes and his eyes denoted tiredness, yet the flame burning inside them had not dwelled a bit; if nothing it had even intensified. 'So this is the Will of Fire.' Sasuke thought remembering his conversation with Hashirama.

"Well, I had never seen a shittiest looking Hokage candidate." Sasuke playfully taunted.

"Ahaha, bastard. How funny." Naruto pouted. "Iruka-sensei has no compassion. You know how much sleep I've been getting recently? All I do all day is read and memorize scrolls-ttebayo."

"You're the one who wanted to be Hokage, dobe."

"And still want, but man." He dragged the 'a' a little too much. "What would I give for more than an afternoon off or better yet, a mission."

"Only you could wish for a mission after all this." The Uchiha sighed. Ah, he still was the same hyperactive knucklehead on that aspect. Always eager to do something. "If what you wish for are constant missions, I assure you that as a Hokage you won't be getting many of those."

"That's why I wanna go on missions before being Hokage, dattebayo! I've gotta, you know..." he paused before snorting. "enjoy my youth. God, I sounded just like Gai-sensei."

Sasuke shook his head amused and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, teme!" Yet the blond ended up also laughing. "Aww man, I'm serious. I'm overflowed with every bit of information that's being pushed in my head. I've not had a single chance to hang up with anyone. Everyone's so busy, so when I finally have some time, the rest doesn't. I bet it's Kakashi conspiring against me or something."

At this Sasuke actually laughed.

"I bet screwing you over is one of his Hokage duties. Get prepared Naruto, once you're Hokage you're gonna have to find some poor soul to conspire against."

"Ohohoho, I've already found the poor bastard I'm gonna conspire against and I'm looking at him right now." It could almost feel as if it were the old times. A faint sense of normalcy made its way towards the Uchiha's heart, warming it.

"Well, I don't see the mirror." They both were chuckling, their armless sleeves shaking along their body.

"I had really missed this." Naruto chuckled. His hair had grown and, Sasuke noted, so had his own

The Uchiha could only nod.

"You know, I bumped into Sakura-chan this morning. She told me you two went to eat lunch together yesterday." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. "So…"

"Usuratonkachi, none of what you are insinuating has or is gonna happen."

"If it wasn't a date now I'm feeling offended you didn't invite me." The blond feigned being mad but, at the end couldn't help but grin.

"Weren't you just crying because you didn't have enough free time?"

"Oi, I wasn't crying at all, bastard!"

"So, you bumped into Sakura you were saying."

"She told me you were mingling pretty well, actually. Considering..."

Sasuke passed a hand along his face and sighed.

"I almost had an altercation with the dog boy of our generation."

"Kiba?"

"Yes, him, so mingling hasn't been my forte exactly." Sasuke admitted.

"Well, it never was." Naruto deadpanned. "What did that asshole say?" he questioned. Sasuke could see Naruto was ticked off, even more so than himself for the incident.

"He just was looking for a fight, nothing interesting."

"Okay, but what were his exact words?" he insisted.

"Something along the lines of my audacity on walking around the village after everything."

"That bastard…"

"C'mon, Naruto. We both know that's what's crossing the whole village's minds, only he has been the only who has dared to say it to my face."

The Uzumaki's expression fell.

"It's just…" his fist clenched. "It isn't fair. It was both of us who saved the world." Naruto could painfully remember the times when he had been the pariah of the village. The fact that his best friend was going through the same made his blood boil. Yet, there was next to nothing he could do about it. All he could do was give Sasuke his full support.

"It was also me the one who fled the village and killed their Hokage."

"Yeah, but you came back! And Danzo was an ass…!"

"Naruto, I know what I did." His eyes went for a second to his friend's armless sleeve. Naruto's brows furrowed.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"Yeah, it was, and I'm sorry…"

"Well, I'm not. An arm for an arm, literally." The blond chuckled. "In my book we're square."

A fond 'usuratonkachi' escaped the Uchiha's lips.

"Everyone will come around, you'll see." Were his friend's words. "Eventually."

Sasuke could only hope so.

They stared at the stars for some time, in complete silence. The same stars they were looking at, were the stars Hashirama and Madara had gazed at in their youth. The same ones he had watched with his brother, that night his parents had gone away and he and Itachi slept under the stars after an opulent dinner. If he concentrated enough he could almost feel as if he was back at that moment.

"I won't let anyone get hurt again." Naruto suddenly muttered, his eyes shimmering with raw emotion.

"You can't protect everyone, Naruto."

"Damn right I can't. But I will give my best." It was a promise.

"Go sleep, Naruto." Sasuke told him. "If you're gonna be Hokage you need to be well-rested."

The blond snorted before giving his friend a small smile.

"Take care, Sasuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thhanks for reading


	18. Sweet Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would say quarantine has given me more time to write yet the workload has only increased. I'll still update every Friday or, any other day if I can't help myself haha. Hope you and your families are having a safe quarantine. Reviews and constructive criticism will be as welcome as always. Enjoy.

Sasuke had begun to fall into a routine, a pleasant one at that. People still gave him glares, even if they did so when they were sure he couldn't see them. Some just stayed still, even going as far as holding their breaths until he passed as if he were a white shark. His Rinnegan eye, even if it was rendered almost useless by the chakra restraining bracelet, managed to scare whoever locked gazes with him.

All in all, the frequency of those antics had been reduced even a little in the span of one week. People were starting more to mind their own business.

It had formed part of his routine to go help open Ichiraku's and cook ramen with old man Teuchi. Every day he visited the shop, just at the same time the sun woke up and helped prepare everything. The man was happy with this and constantly praised Sasuke's talent in the kitchen. After the third day of insisting him to accept a bowl of ramen for his services, the Uchiha finally gave in (and was glad he did so).

In their daily meetings, Teuchi informed him of everything that went on at the village. Sasuke had previously seen Naruto's memories and had realized how far his friend had gone. Yet, hearing it all from a different point of view, really put into perspective how much Naruto had done for the village during the time he was gone. Teuchi was filled with good stories about his old team and, even if Sasuke did not ask for them, he enjoyed them all the same.

A week of trying to reinsert himself into Konohagakure's routine after years of absence had gone…better than expected.

He'd been doing mundane things but, in some way, they were a break from the hectic few months he had been living. Helping cats stuck in trees get down, basic training -just to keep in form, retrieving children's balls from the rooftops, or running some errands for Kakashi as simple as passing on a message to some chunnin.

By the corner of his eye, he spotted a really old lady, juggling her crane and grocery bags, trying to balance them. He immediately aided her. The old lady wore real thick glasses, kind eyes peaking beneath them and her face looked like a raisin. All in all, she was the epitome of fragility, bony limbs gripping tightly her belongings.

Sasuke grabbed her bags before speaking.

"Ma'am, you need some help?" The old lady smiled and squinted her eyes before nodding.

"Thank you, son. Ah, these arms aren't as strong as they used to be, ask my grandson." She chuckled. "I used to swat him whenever he was being nasty, a good boy he was." the woman reminisced as they began walking towards the woman's house.

"Was?" Sasuke asked suddenly starting to feel sorry for the lady.

"Ah, don't worry, he ain't dead yet. I said was cause he ain't visiting me as much since he became chunnin." The granny sighed. "Here, turn right, a couple streets and we would have arrived."

Sasuke nodded.

"Hai."

"You know, he finally visited me. That's why I went and bought all this, if he had known I went out he would've helped me." She reasoned. "You should stay for dinner, boy. You look about my grandson's age, perhaps you'll get along and become friends. He's a shinobi ya know, perhaps you know him. Are you a…?"

"Granny, where were…" Sasuke's gaze snapped to the person in front of him. A chunnin, the woman's grandson, stood in front of her house, his eyes widened when he noticed who was by his grandma's side.

"I was doing grocery shopping, Tamaki-chan."

"T-That's- that's Uchiha Sasuke…" his voice trembled.

The woman apparently hadn't noticed, as she looked up and her eyebrows shot in recognition.

"C-come here gran-" the shinobi started urging as if she were in grave danger.

"Atta boy, it looks as if I didn't raise you." The woman suddenly scolded, making the shinobi shut up automatically. "Don't be rude then, the boy's a war hero, show some respect."

Then she turned towards Sasuke and smiled sweetly. He was shocked by the woman's words in his defense.

"Forgive my grandson, dear." She spared Tamaki a glare. "Come in, I'll prepare lunch for the three of us…"

"Thank you, ma'am, but I'll have to pass, you see, I've got an appointment…"

"Ah, you look so thin." She gasped, adjusting her glasses. Tamaki, behind her, just stood still, a scared expression to his face though it was more because of the petite woman than Sasuke himself. "Sure you don't wanna stay for lunch?"

"I appreciate the invitation, truly. But it will have to be another time."

The woman rummaged through her bag until she took out a fuji apple.

"Here, at least have something in your stomach." The woman offered. Sasuke hesitated a second before accepting the fruit, a look of slight surprise on his face.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Uchiha-san. For my old bones, it would have been a long walk home carrying those bags." She smiled. "I'll see you around." The granny turned to her grandson and whispered not so quietly.

"Tamaki-chan, say goodbye to Uchiha-san."

Tamaki, even if nervously, bowed in thanks.

"G-goodbye, Uchiha-san. Thank you for helping my grandma." His eyes were looking anywhere but Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded before turning around, the apple held tightly on his hand.

"You're welcome."

As he walked away, he could make out, with a small smile, the faint scolding voice of the old woman before her door closed.

Almost all his days were spent roaming Konoha's streets, like a lost soul looking for someone who wanted his help. A lot of people had troubles of their own but, as soon as he got close, they pretended they hadn't seen him while shaking. He would not force them to accept his help.

The apple on his hand was light, just as his heart had been for a moment after receiving it. A younger Sasuke wouldn't have cared less, kindness directed towards him being something meaningless. Yet, after having had his epiphany just after having had his ass handed by Naruto…well, it held some meaning.

His mouth was filled with flavor after taking a bite of the apple, the monotone expression laying still on his face though on the inside a warm feeling took over his body.

"Hey, Sasuke!" a voice called. Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

No one dared to call him, so it would only mean…

"Gai-sensei."

The man wheeled himself towards the Uchiha, sporting a smile on his face.

"How you've been? My rival, Kakashi, barely has time anymore but he did ask me to look out after his precious student." Gai added with a wink, exuberant energy radiating from him.

Sasuke sighed.

"I- uh, Thank you."

"No need to thank me, my boy!" Gai exclaimed, before bringing his hand to his chin, rubbing it as if trying to remember something. "Ah, we just finished repairing my rooftop and were on our way to get some lunch, care to join us?"

"Um…"

"Don't tell me you have another appointment." Gai said, squinting his eyes.

"Uh, no. Not yet…"

"Then there's no problem! C'mere, Sasuke. We're going to an old friend's shop. It's where I used to bring my students."

Sasuke had the suspicions the man had been looking for him, taking Kakashi's request of looking out after him. With a sigh, he followed the jounin to wherever he was bringing him to. This time there was no Sakura around to help him. 'Look on the Brightside, you're socializing which means perhaps less time with this bracelet on.'

They strolled down the street, Gai being completely oblivious (or rather ignoring) the stares they were receiving. Being seen walking around a recognized and beloved jounin as Gai certainly made those hateful stares turn into bewildered ones. Of course, there was some disdain underlaid but, they weren't the primary emotion their eyes showed.

They had finally reached their destination and Sasuke realized he recognized the establishment. A tinge of nostalgia came to him as he remembered it was the place from where, so long ago now, Neji had bought food from. So many years had passed since they exchanged pleasantries until their bond vanished with time and had been finally completely severed. She had changed so much, not only physically compared to the last time he had seen her before his departure from the village. He recalled it had been…on the second round of the chunnin exams, right after receiving his curse mark. Afterward, everything had been so hectic due to Orochimaru's schemes. He'd been hospitalized and just after that he had isolated himself with Kakashi for a month to train, he'd arrived late for the third round and she was nowhere near. He had been hospitalized for a second time, having heard Naruto defeated her and Gaara, it only having made his insides boil. And then, he had left the village. Then, he had saved her from being impaled and it hadn't even been for the sake of their past friendship, it had been only for him to secure that their bond had been severed.

Thing is, not only she had changed. Everyone had changed so much, especially Naruto. And he had been the only one who had stayed still, emotionally, for so many years. But, if Naruto had taught him something, was to value bonds. The only ones he had were Team 7 and Team Taka's. He would not be left behind by his friend, he would learn and walk forwards, leaving his poignant past behind him, making sure to only look forwards. Sasuke had been stuck looking in the same direction for so long now.

"Gai-sensei! Here!" Lee's yelling brought him back to reality. His bushy brows rose as he noticed Sasuke, but immediately a grin formed on his lips. "Ahh, Sasuke-kun, you're also here! C'mon, let us enjoy our youth sharing this delicious food together, yosh!"

The boy next to them, Tenten he recalled, only shook his head at Lee's antics.

Gai-sensei took his place and silently, Sasuke occupied his chair.

"Huh? Wasn't Neji supposed to join us?" Gai asked looking around, searching for her.

"She's working. Told me she couldn't make it." Tenten answered, taking a sip of the glass in front of him.

"Ahh, everyone's so busy nowadays." He closed his eyes just to open them again, manly tears suddenly filling them. "Oh, that's the spirit of youth!" he sobbed happily before Lee joined him.

Sasuke could only sweatdrop as Tenten gave him an apologetic look.

"May I take your orders?" A voice cut their inspiration short. A small waitress stood in front of them, showing no surprise at their antics.

"A curry for me, extra spicy." Gai said.

"Make that two!" Lee butted in, gaining a thumbs up from his teacher.

The waitress scribbled everything down before addressing Tenten, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Just a bowl of udon for me, please." He said. The waitress wrote that down before, finally locking eyes on Sasuke's figure. When she noticed who he was, she looked ready to bolt, her eyes quickly darting to Tenten's. Lee's teammate's eyes narrowed for a fraction. The waitress cleared her throat and proceeded to take his order.

"And f-for you, sir?"

"Donburi."

The waitress nodded, scribbled it on her pad and left.

"Your orders will be ready in a moment."

Tenten cleared his throat.

"Umm, forgive her. It's just that she's relatively new." He rubbed his neck embarrassed.

"No need to, I get it."

Lee and Gai had been to busy fawning over each other's identical food tastes -as they always were-, to notice the brief exchange.

"So, I heard Naruto-kun has begun his training for Hokage." Lee addressed Sasuke, in an attempt of making conversation.

"Yes." Lee stared at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to continue. The image of Itachi came to his mind. 'Live your life, make bonds… for Itachi.' "Um, he´s been studying at the Academy. Not specifically training, more like studying."

Tenten chuckled

"Knowing Naruto that must be hell for him." Sasuke nodded a smirk on his lips.

After that, they fell into amicable chatting. Sasuke had stayed quiet for most of it but, still was included in the conversation. Finally, their food arrived, and they started eating.

Lee and Gai practically gulfed down their curry in a matter of seconds before asking for seconds. It was obvious they usually frequented that restaurant since the staff had already prepared their second serving, it arriving moments after.

"Itadakimasu!" they exclaimed before digging with the same fervor as before. Sasuke could only watch them, honestly weirded out but not surprised. Not even half of his donburi was gone, and they were already at their second serving.

"They usually have their fill at their fourth one." Tenten told him, an amused expression on his face as he held a couple of noodles with the chopsticks before devouring them. Sasuke only spared them one last glance before continuing to eat his food.

Antics and all, the first word that came up when Sasuke thought hours later about the lunch, was 'pleasant'. Sure, if he could have it his way it would've been a way calmer meal but, the fact they had treated him normal, actually cheered him up. The only ones who treated him normal nowadays were his old team members. The only problem was that Kakashi was swarming with work from being Hokage, Naruto with studies from his training to be one, and Sakura had assumed the role of head of the hospital just after the war. The workload she had managed was almost on Kakashi's level.

He would never get completely used to the green-clad pair but their presence, even if he had really interacted with them twice, was something that made him feel at ease. He wondered how many of those meals Naruto had enjoyed. How much time he had lost, alone. His feet made their way towards training grounds number 7. He could almost visualize a young Naruto throwing a tantrum for being tied to the pole.

With a smile he remembered how they had officially become gennin that day, a sense of dread invading his senses as he remembered all the pain he had caused. His teammates and teacher, even his classmates who had risked their lives on an attempt of retrieving him. He had lost everything he didn't knew -or cared- he had, except Naruto. His home, his teacher, …his first friend. Since he had been released, he hadn't seen her. Sasuke had encountered everyone from their generation except her. Sasuke wondered if it was her who had been evading him, even that day she hadn't been able to make it to lunch with her team. He sighed. Once upon a time, he had really treasured their bond. He wondered if she really did hate him that much. Something he had noticed was that her jacket was missing from where he had left it. Someone had been rummaging through his room and he doubted it had been her but, the fact that the only thing missing was that he could only ponder.

Sasuke sat beside the pole where Naruto had been tied, many seasons before. He could almost smell the snow, Sasuke was sure the first snow would fall sometime that week. His eyes closed as he breathed in, noticing another ANBU shift. He had already figured their schedule, every four hours or so one ANBU arrived and one left. He knew he could feel their presence just because they were not making an attempt at hiding it. Without his Doujutsu, and the chakra bracelet leaving his chakra network at the level of a civilian's, there wasn't a lot he could do.

Hours passed and a snowflake fell on his nose, his eyes opening as he looked up at the darkening skies. 'Huh, it's already here.' The first snow had arrived.

Sasuke got up and dusted his clothes before heading towards the Uchiha estate, the ANBU following closely behind him.

As he walked down the street of the compound, he couldn't help but remember how it looked covered in snow. Before the massacre, it looked lively, kids playing in the snow. After it, the compound just looked plain and eerie. His eyes followed a snowflake as it descended from the sky, as it danced with the wind before finally hitting the ground. Just as it hit the soil, a thud was heard from behind. Sasuke almost jumped, already on a defensive stance. Then, his eyes widened, and his mouth parted as he noticed what -or rather who- had made the sound.

The body of an ANBU laid beside him. It had most likely fallen from the spot where he kept watch. He could recognize him as the ANBU he had ticked off the first day Kakashi had posted them with him. The Uchiha looked around, a frantic look on his eyes, cautious from enemy attacks. For fuck's sake, he wasn't allowed to brandish weapons and his body was almost devoid of chakra. He could no longer feel the other two ANBU's presence.

A presence made itself known as it rushed towards him. The person was a man, yet the thing that caught his eye was the fact that he was an ANBU. And it was rushing towards him with the intent to kill. The porcelain mask glinting as he rushed past the falling snowflakes. And then, another ANBU appeared, just between Sasuke and the other ANBU. Her back was to him, brown long hair tied into a high ponytail.

"Explain yourself." She ordered, pointing him with a kunai.

The man only chuckled, before his hands were surrounded by a dark blue aura. Then he rushed towards her.

Sasuke had distanced himself from the fighting, quickly rushing to the fallen ANBU's side, trying to look for a pulse. There was none, he was dead. Dammit.

From his spot he could see them fighting, the man had taken out a sai sword and was lashing it against his opponent, in an attempt of striking. He aimed for vital points; he clearly had killing intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	19. Broken Mask

"He is a traitor!" the man exclaimed as he thrust his sword at her neck, only managing to slice some brown tresses. She retailed by throwing a kunai at him, trying to take advantage of the distraction to hit him on the chest with her palm. He barely dodged before kicking her on the chest, sending her flying, the ANBU landing perfectly and rushing again at him.

"Whatever you think of him, you can keep it to yourself." She stated, dodging a blue chakra-covered hand that was about to hit her on the stomach. "Lord Hokage cleared him."

"You and your Hokage are a shame for the village! Danzo-sama would've never…"

Her hands quickly formed the seals for the Doton: Retsudo Tensho but, before she was able to slam her hands at the floor, a kick interrupted her.

"I don't think so." He sneered beneath the mask. The man went on to perform the ones for the Kuchiyose but she quickly lunged, grabbing his arm. The blue hue suddenly vanished from that hand's arm. He let out a grumble before slashing her leg with his sword.

They took their distance, droplets of blood falling onto the ground. Her leg was bleeding, yet it had only been a superficial wound.

"You had the advantage of surprise, that's the only reason you were able to take him down." She stated under the cat mask, sparing a glance at her fallen comrade. He had been a good comrade. Now he only laid facing downwards, dark hair covering the man's features which the broken rabbit mask had left exposed. Her teeth clenched. Sasuke was still there, crunching besides her fallen fellow shinobi.

She knew he couldn't leave, there was the possibility that his intention had been to separate them from the start, so an accomplice of him could give Sasuke the final blow. She needed him near her; her job was to protect him. As ANBU she couldn't let the man leave either and, first and foremost needed to get close enough in other to disrupt his chakra network-

"Make sure to say hi to your comrade for me!" the man yelled lunging at her, his other hand, the one still glowing aiming for her mask-covered face. Neji got ready to grab his other arm and disable the tenketsu there when she saw him throw a kunai at Sasuke. The Uchiha, regardless his condition would be able to easily dodge it, yet what caught her attention was the explosive tag attached to it.

Her hand went to her weapons pouch as she sent another kunai, in an attempt of throwing off the one with the explosive tag attached to it. The one she threw embedded itself a few inches away from Sasuke while the other one got redirected a few meters away from them, yet it never went off. Then she knew it had been all part of his plan. His glowing hand was grabbing her arm.

"Don't worry, they will know you went down fighting." He was so close Neji could see his blue eyes underneath the bird mask. She tch'd.

"I would've thought that move better if I were you." Behind the bird mask, his eyes widened. On his chest was resting her open palm. A violent cough erupted from his chest, blood tainting the mask's insides before letting go of her arm.

Her arm, on the other hand, had blue like little veins, starting to spread from where he had touched her. 'Damn him.' Her gaze shifted to Sasuke and then to the man who was doubled over in pain. A direct hit to the heart tended to do that.

Holding her arm, she disabled the tenketsu on her arm, in an attempt of delaying the veins from spreading. Neji cautiously approached him. He attempted to rise up and attack, yet a wave of pain threw him on his knees. She quickly grabbed his arm, disabling his tenketsu, pining it with her foot to the ground. A crunch resounded between his coughs; she had just broken his wrist.

"Explain yourself, Tori." The Hyuga repeated, sternly. He only chuckled.

"Hahaha, just tell your Hokage-sama that he can send as many ANBU dogs as he wishes, but Danzo-sama will be avenged." He cackled.

"Why don't you tell him yourself…" she applied more pressure on his wrist. Not even a wince escaped his lips.

"Too late." She realized what was happening a second too late. The next moment he was laying completely on the ground, foam falling from his mouth as he fell into a fit of arcades. Then he stopped moving. He had ended with his own life before talking.

"Dammit." She actually said it aloud this time. The blue veins on her arm had already covered almost all of it. Goddamit, this asshole sure had a loathsome technique. Chakra poisoning certainly was up there on her Top Twenty least favorite techniques. Her arm was getting really weak but, anyways took the body and slumped it over her shoulder. A wince almost escaped her lips. Byakugan activated she could see the only ones there were Sasuke and her, no sign of other threats on her vision range.

"Uchiha-san," Neji started. She still was on a mission. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke only nodded, his brows furrowed, a glint of anger beneath his eyes. Neji crouched next to her fallen teammate and picked him up. Th broken porcelain shards from the mask fell with a clank, a young face revealed. Sasuke had never seen him, he looked perhaps three or four years older than him. Yet, 20 was a young age to pass away.

"We are going to your house, Uchiha-san. You will have to stick with me, we don't know if his accomplices are coming." Her head was beginning to feel light. Sasuke only nodded as he rushed to his house, Neji behind him, carrying both bodies.

As they arrived, Neji couldn't help but notice nothing had changed. The same soft peach color she had seen the last time she'd been there, still prevailed. As soon as they stepped Neji laid the bodies on the floor, quickly rummaging through Danzo fanatic's clothes. There could have been something her Byakugan missed; a dizziness spell suddenly took over her body. The ANBU shift would be there soon, in the meantime, she could not leave Sasuke alone.

The Hyuga could see Sasuke sitting on a nearby chair.

"I thought Kakashi would've known better than to post an ex-Root member as my guard." He bitterly spat.

"We didn't know he was. He must've been infiltrated on the Hokage's ANBU ranks before Danzo perished." Were her words.

She could not see anyone for kilometers so, Neji deactivated her Byakugan. Her vision spun and she grabbed the edge of the table in an attempt of overcoming it. She noticed Sasuke's eyes were fixated on the blue veins, which had already spread further.

Still, the Hyuga stood straight, kunai on hand, standing guard. Her Byakugan had told her the veins had reached her torso. Once they reached her brain it was game over for her. After a quick glance at the clock, she only confirmed it. She only had to last half an hour before the shift arrived. Minutes passed and breathing every breath was taking more effort than the last one to take. Her hand was pressed to her side as she tried sending chakra waves to soothe the pain and, activated her Doujutsu again.

"Sit." A voice said behind hair. She turned her head, acknowledging Sasuke. "You're not fine and look moment away from collapsing. Those things don't look good either." He simply said, pointing towards her arm.

"Don't worry yourself over…" The Hyuga started before being abruptly interrupted.

"And take off that cat mask. It'll make breathing easier for you, Neji." She stilled, her eyes under the mask widening. The room suddenly felt heavier for her.

"How…"

"There are not a lot of women at Konoha I know of being able to cause such severe damage to internal organs with their palm." He stated, eyeing her a bit anxious. "…and I recognized your voice. Now, please sit and remove the mask before you fall unconscious."

Any other time she would've been highly annoyed of him ordering her around but, at that moment she could only nod. Neji practically slumped on the chair.

"The mask." Sasuke insisted.

Hesitantly, Neji removed the mask. She was sweating cold, veins protruding around her eyes.

"How long?" she asked, trying to keep her composure.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, going into the kitchen. A moment later he returned, a glass of water on his hand.

"Here." He offered her the glass.

She stared at it a second before grabbing it and taking a sip, the fresh water clearing her dry throat.

"Thank you."

He nodded before sitting down.

"If I'm being honest, only until now I realized it was you." He answered her question. "About a week ago we exchanged words your voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I dismissed it. It wasn't only after I saw you fighting that connected the dots."

Now she was the one that nodded. It certainly felt weird being face to face with Sasuke but, the fact that she could barely feel her body anymore made it hard to focus on their situation.

"I don't think having your Byakugan activated is wise."

"It's not wise but, given the circumstances, it's a must." She replied. Still, she felt her Byakugan slowly losing vision range.

"What did he do…?" Sasuke asked, eyeing her cautiously.

"His technique is based on chakra poisoning; he pours contaminated chakra on your network through direct contact." A violent cough erupted from her chest; her hand had spots of blood on it. She quickly hid it from Sasuke's view and resumed her explanation. Only 15 more minutes. "Umm, it spreads especially fast since its basically chakra, I delayed its advance."

"I don't remember you being this foolish."

Her head spun, locking her glaring eyes with his, Byakugan activated. It would've made any lower men cower on the spot, but Sasuke kept his nonchalant look.

"Excuse me?"

"The way I remember you, you would've known when to stop forcing your Byakugan, especially given they've spread to your other arm." He responded, pointing to her other arm which already was covered in blue veins.

"Well, I guess it is foolish of you to think people will stay the same as you remember them." She sneered. "The Sasuke I knew wouldn't have…"

"Wouldn't have what." Sasuke uttered.

"Forget it." She rubbed her temples. "The mission I was given by Rokudaime-sama was of guarding your well-being." Neji remarked. "I will do as ordered and that includes looking out for possible enemies, especially right now."

Sasuke stayed silent, a cold atmosphere filling the room. He knew she most likely, like the rest of the village, hated him. Well, perhaps 'hate' wasn't the right word. Knowing Neji, if she hated him, she wouldn't even have spared him a word. She just did not consider him even a comrade anymore…and he couldn't blame her. Hell, he wouldn't have blamed Naruto if he had thought the same, but Naruto wasn't like that. Yet, it wasn't Naruto the person he was in front of.

"I'm trying to redeem myself." He confessed; brows furrowed. "I know I wronged other ones and, perhaps the path I followed wasn't the right one."

The Hyuga's expression softened slightly.

"I guess I can empathize with that. The path I was following wasn't the right one…" her gaze was cast downcast. "I also wronged people, but it was Naruto who showed me the light in the darkness."

He chuckled fondly.

"Naruto has that…"

A sudden cough from the Hyuga interrupted whatever he was going to say, a reminder of the situation they were in. The Uchiha quickly got up and filled the glass with water again, offering it to her. She muttered a 'thanks' before gulping the water down. The urge of doubling over in pain was only increasing, but she clenched her teeth, keeping it on check.

"Just trying to redeem yourself isn't going to erase what you did." She expressed, her voice raspy. "But if you have the right mindset, you can attempt to do better than the bad you ever did."

"I hope so."

For a moment he felt as if he had gone back to time, if only for a brief moment.

Neji took out a piece of parchment and some ink before starting to write something down. After a couple minutes, she rolled up the parchment and stood up, grabbing her mask.

"They're almost here." She announced referring to the ANBU, he should've sensed something since she saw him speeding up. Neji put on her mask and grabbed the bodies. A minute later an ANBU wearing a rat mask landed beside her.

"What is the meaning of this, Tora?!" he exclaimed the moment his eyes caught sight of the bodies, later of her arms.

"There was an assassination attempt perpetrated by Tori." She entered a fit of coughs, the ANBU watching his comrade with worry beneath the mask. "I'll inform Hokage-sama, Nezumi." She informed, before puffing in a cloud of smoke.

As fast as her legs allowed her to, she sped towards the Hokage's office, the parchment explaining the situation clenched firmly inside her fist. Having been Gai-sensei's student had given all his students extraordinaire resistance, any other person would have been on their knees by that moment. Once the Hokage building came to sight, a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

A pain spasm almost threw the Hyuga off her balance, but she quickly recovered. Neji appeared inside Kakashi's office, laying the bodies on the floor. He had been absorbed reading paperwork when his head snapped up, black eyes widening at the sight.

"Hokage-sama…" she started before her vision field darkened and lost all feeling from her limbs, the parchment rolling out of her fist. Before her body could hit the floor, Neji barely felt someone preventing her from doing so, just as consciousness completely left her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	20. Dull Life

"…and I just wanted to gentle-fist her."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that, Hanabi."

"I mean, of all missions they could've assigned my squad, the had to give us the pompous brat."

Neji could faintly hear voices, as if she were underwater, a foggy feeling taking over her senses. Little by little she was beginning to hear the voices clearer.

"Hanabi…you are-"

"I am a Hyuga and I'm not even half as annoying as she was!"

"Well-"

"Nu-huh, she was something else. For being a long-distance cousin of the daimyo's wife, she sure behaved like a total-"

"I think she's waking up!" Hinata exclaimed.

White eyes slowly came into view as her eyes opened, the worried face of Hinata in front of her.

"Nee-san!"

Neji realized she was in the hospital. White walls devoid of decoration and a couple of empty beds, faint sun rays seeping through the curtains. The room was devoid of presence with the exception of the Hyugas.

"How did I…?" Memories rushed in as she remembered how most likely she had ended up there.

"We don't have all the details, but Kakashi-sensei…er, Hokage-sama told us you got injured on a mission." Hinata answered.

"How long was I out?" she asked with a raspy voice.

This time it was Hanabi who responded, sitting on her bed.

"About three days." She squinted her eyes before adding. "We weren't allowed to visit until today, what happened?"

Neji's eyes darted towards her arm which was now devoid of any sign or marks that indicated she had been poisoned and sighed.

"Don't drill her, Hanabi." Hinata scolded her little sister. "She just woke up. Here" Her cousin offered her a glass of water which she gratefully accepted. Once she felt her throat a tad clearer, she finally spoke.

"You shouldn't want to gentle-fist clients, Hanabi-sama."

"Huh?! You heard everything?"

"Bits."

Hanabi crossed her arms, a pout on her face as a soft laugh escaped Hinata's lips.

"Can't wait for the chunnin exams so I can become a chunnin and be given better missions, geez."

"D-ranked missions aren't so bad." Hinata started before Neji and Hanabi spoke at the same time.

"Yes, they are." Neji had to stifle a laugh at this.

"Okay, they are." Hinata chuckled. "But they are essential and, being a chunnin won't exempt you from dealing with unpleasant clients. In fact, it's probable you'll be assigned to even snobbier ones the higher your rank is."

Hanabi could only groan.

"Ugh, I better go tell the nurse you're awake." With that she stood up, the grim expression on her face still in place as she exited the room.

"She really is an impatient one." Neji chuckled as she tried to placate her hair. Having been bedridden for at least three days apparently, had more than likely given her a bad case of bed hair. Her muscles felt a little stiff as she stretched her arms, Hinata smiling besides her.

"Is something the matter, Hinata-sama?" She asked when she noticed Hinata looked as if she wanted to say something.

"It's just that…" she paused. "Well, I haven't seen you lately. I guess I missed our conversations."

Neji returned the smile, placing her hands on the sheet-covered lap.

"So did I." Neji had not really informed Hinata, her team, or anyone for that matter with the exception of her uncle about her joining the Hokage's ANBU ranks.

It had all happened really fast, Kakashi having been chosen as Hokage a mere two weeks after the war and having initiated his program a fortnight after. After that, almost a month of intense training and missions had followed until Kakashi had assigned her the mission of guarding Sasuke. All in all, the number of people that knew of her new status were scarce to say the least. She was sure at least Hinata was a bit suspicious but, unless she saw the tattoo on her upper arm that the hospital robe hid, nothing was certain.

"You-you've been taking care, right?" Hinata asked, a tinge of worry on her face. "It's just that…I worry. If it hadn't been for Sasuke-"

"Don't think about that, Hinata-sama." The elder Hyuga cut her off. "I've been fine, there's no need to worry. How you've been?"

Hinata nodded.

"Everything's been fine. In fact, even if it's like this I'm glad I found you." Her cousin started. "You see, Sakura's been planning a reunion these couple days."

"Is she now."

"Yes. Everyone's been…a bit tense. Not as a month ago, but still. She wanted us to go to YakiniQ, tonight to be precise. She's been busy and asked me to tell you but, well, I have not seen you lately."

"I see, tonight you say?"

"Yes." She hesitated before saying. "I would really like it if you could come, Nee-san."

At this Neji closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"If that's the case then I guess it won't hurt to go."

"Perfect!" Hinata clapped her hands as a gentle smile stretched across her lips. "We'll leave at 7 o'clock."

In that moment the door opened as Hanabi entered the room, followed by a nurse. Her cousins gave her space and bid their goodbyes as the nurse quietly assessed her, finally deeming it appropriate to release her from the hospital.

She would've caught up to her cousins, really yearning some charity time with them. Instead, she knew what mattered in that moment was to inform in detail what had happened to the Hokage. As she arrived at the Hokage's office, the Hyuga only had to knock once before Shizune opened the door, letting her in.

"Hokage-sama." She bowed. "I've come to report the uh, details of my mission." Kakashi nodded dismissing Shizune who narrowed her eyes before leaving, Tonton on her arms letting out an 'oink'.

"Aww, don't make that face Shizune-san." Kakashi's eyes crinkled as Shizune was about to close the door, making her stop for a moment. "Why don't you better call Sai."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The woman bowed before closing the door.

Neji was about to start reporting when Kakashi raised a hand, signaling her to wait.

"Before you start, Sasuke already told me everything."

Neji's eyes widened briefly before nodding.

"I honestly just want to say sorry." At this her eyebrows rose, it even going as far as her lips parting slightly, genuine surprise painted on her face.

"Uh-umm, there is no need for you to apologize, Hokage-sama. I should be the one-"

Again, Kakashi raised his hand. His eyes closed for a moment before letting out a sigh

"I should've known there were still Root lying around. Well, I knew but I wasn't aware they had been able to infiltrate my ranks." His hands clasped together. "In fact, I must thank you for saving Sasuke."

"It was my duty, sir."

"Still." He insisted. "Neji, tell me something. The autopsy states he died by swallowing a cyanide pill hidden under his molar. Did he say anything before dying?"

The Hyuga crossed her arms and closed her eyes before nodding.

"He…implied that he wasn't alone. That he wouldn't be only one going after Uchiha." She stated. Kakashi sobbed his chin.

"I thought as much." He reclined on his seat, a pensive look on his eyes. "You were lucky to have survived, or even stayed conscious for as long as you did. That kind of poisoning spreads through the body at an alarmingly speed. The fact that you're a Hyuga is the main reason you're alive as he was specialized in silent and fast assassination." Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "I had really hoped for Sasuke's stay in Konoha to go…a lot more smoothly." He said more to himself. "Yet it really is important for him to gain a bit of the village's trust before he can do…whatever he wants."

"Hokage-sama, I have one question."

Kakashi nodded, signaling her to continue.

"I am not aware if Sasuke mentioned it but, he actually saw my face…under the mask."

"He didn't really mention it." The Hokage mused.

"I was wondering about the status of my mission. Am I to continue guarding Uchiha Sasuke?" she questioned.

Kakashi pondered over it for a minute, his eyes closing briefly.

"You were successful in your mission's performance which was keeping Sasuke safe. He did not present any kind of complaint and wasn't even scratched so; in fact, it only proves you are more than qualified to continue your mission."

Neji inwardly sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." She bowed.

"Still, you won't continue that mission. I will deem it as complete on your part and post other three ANBU to fill in the spots left." Neji's eyes squinted ever slightly before nodding obediently. "There are more Root from his division with similar powers on the loose. I've already identified them, and it is of utmost importance to…deal with the matter." His tone had suddenly turned more serious.

In that moment the door of the office opened, letting Shizune, accompanied by Sai, enter. Realization dawned on the Hyuga's face as she began understanding what were gonna be Kakashi's actions.

"Ah, good. Sai's here." Sai gave one of his trademark smiles before bowing. "I can start giving you the details for your next mission." The Hokage's eyes crinkled.

:.:.:.:

"You know, once Ayame's back you can also come help." Teuchi said as he served Sasuke a bowl of miso.

"I wouldn't want the kitchen to be overcrowded." Sasuke responded calmly. "Besides, I doubt my help will be needed."

"It will be missed, boy."

At this Sasuke smiled as he broke his chopsticks and started eating.

"I… will make sure to visit now and then."

The man gave Sasuke a wide grin.

"Well, that's better than nothing."

Three days after the incident and it still plagued the Uchiha's mind. His insides churned with every reminder of Danzo's ghost in the village. Shimura's memory prevailing inside his loyal dog's mind, forever embroidered. A feeling of worry had invaded him the moment Neji left. She had really looked sick, another victim of Danzo's influence on the village, his hatred for the man only increasing. She had barely been able to stand up, her pale eyes feverish and cheeks red as she tried to make it look as if everything was fine.

Sasuke couldn't deny the remains of a bond that once existed still lay there, it having resulted in a night of restlessness and wondering if she had been able to make it. The Uchiha had finally been able to sleep peacefully when he asked an ANBU if the ANBU that had saved him was okay. The masked man had only informed him she would make it.

Three days had gone by and he still looked over his shoulder every now and then, wondering if any more of Danzo's dogs would go after him.

Having nothing to do was beginning to turn tedious, his days on the village being monotone. He started to use a portion of his free time on the library, devouring for a couple of hours a day any piece of literature he could find. Sasuke could forget the restlessness and his hate for Danzo when he immersed in whatever book or manuscript he got his hands on.

It was precisely on his way to the library when he almost bumped into someone. The person was carrying a pile of books, the only thing visible a familiar spiky ponytail. Sasuke held the door open for the person as he was about to step in.

"Uchiha?" a vaguely familiar voice asked.

Sasuke turned around to come face to face with one of the gennin who had made it to the chunnin exams along with him. Shikamaru's lazy expression had turned into a mildly bewildered one though it quickly returned to its usual state.

"Naruto's been looking for you." The man told him. "Guess it didn't occur to him to look at the library. What a drag."

Sasuke decided to omit the last comment.

"What for?"

"Eh, I don't know but he's spent his breaks looking for you." Shikamaru answered as he balanced the pile of books he was carrying.

"Where is he now?"

"Studying at the Academy. That's what these books are for." He sighed. "I'm headed that way if you wish you can come."

"In that case let me help you." Sasuke said as he grabbed half the books of the pile and carried them. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

They started walking in silence, neither him nor Shikamaru attempting to start a conversation. The Academy came into view soon enough, activity on the outside being scarce. He could feel the ANBU chakra tailing him, only noting this time there were four instead of the usual three. That made his mind wander to the previous days' encounter.

"Naruto's currently busy but he'll have a lunch break in about ten minutes or so."

"I can wait."

:.:.:

A grim thought crossed the Hyuga's mind when she got out of the Hokage's office. A jounin's life was a busy one, once she had been promoted, the amount of time spent with her team had been drastically reduced, the number of higher-ranked and solo missions increasing. She still had been sent to a considerable amount to missions with her team but her spare time was mostly spent training Hinata. Nevertheless, it was nothing compared to an ANBU's life, to say she had no spare time was an understatement.

After Gai-sensei had resulted injured, Lee and Tenten had been practically stuck to his side, she only being able to see him a couple of hours a week. Now a new mission had been assigned and her only regret was not having been by her sensei's side during his first months after the war.

"How long is it?" Gai asked as he sipped his cup. They were chatting at a dango shop, the warm tea being a relief from the cold air on the outside.

"I don't know…I expect to be back before winter is over." Was her response. Her brown locks had grown larger, a bang behind her ear to prevent it from soaking on the tea filled mug.

"You've been quite busy lately, Neji." Gai noted. "You know, we had lunch with Sasuke the other day. He's a good boy, reminds me a lot of Kakashi."

Neji only nodded, preferring not to voice how she was aware of that lunch, she having been present as one of Sasuke's guard.

"I get you have to enjoy your youth at its fullest, embrace life!" he exclaimed. "But you've just gotten out of the hospital, are you sure it is a good idea to go on a mission so soon?"

"I'm sorry for not having been around as much." She mourned, her eyes cast down before being interrupted.

"I understand. But I also am your sensei and I am worried for you." His eyes said everything.

Neji took a bite off her dango and chewed slowly, a drop of sweet soy sauce dribbled down her chin. She wiped it before answering.

"Thank you, sensei, but there's no need for that." She paused. "I've got to go pack, why don't you better tell me how you've been."

Gai only sighed before taking a bite of his own dango.

:.:.:

It was seven when Sakura and Naruto appeared on the Uchiha compound, both of their faces red from the cold air and wearing coats but with smiles wider than a full moon.

His bangs flew with the wind, they were getting too long for his taste but doing a good job on helping partially hide the Rinnegan. During his lunch with Naruto, the blond had informed him of their meeting not having left room for discussion on the matter. Sasuke would have liked anything but that, yet the smiles on their faces made it worth it.

If after years of sorrow attending a lame reunion with people he barely knew would bring his teammates moments of happiness, then he guessed it was worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So...this a repost of my first story written in this language since this ain't my mother one. hope you enjoy.
> 
> A/N 2: There will only be two genderbending cases: Neji and Tenten, since the gennin squads are integrated by two men and a woman.  
> A/N 3: Chapters 1-4 are set before the gennin days, 5-10 enclose the gennin days, 11-14 the war and the rest are post shippuden but pre Boruto.
> 
> I posted this about three years ago but ended up deleting it. I recently started watching Naruto again and remembered I had a document with chapters of this story buried deep in my computer. I decided to post what I had and, perhaps finish it. It kinda irks me to have left this incomplete.
> 
> I have not watched nor read Boruto. Can't say I'm a fan. Perhaps I'll watch it in the future but in the meantime, this story will not contain Boruto references or if it does, they will be the minimum ones since I wrote it and came up with the plot before the anime was aired. Who knows, perhaps I can include some later.
> 
> Finally, thanks for reading


End file.
